A Place to Call Home
by Luciendar
Summary: When a messed up home life leads Issei to a new life, what direction will that take him? How will Issei adapt to his new life, and how will that affect his old one? Finally when his heart, mind, and body start being pulled in too many different directions how will Issei learn to cope? Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This work is purely fanfiction. I own nothing. All characters and concepts are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. All I came up with is this original story. Thank you for reading.**

 **A/N: This is my first High School DXD fanfic. It's been a while since I read the light novels so if there is anything that I have wrong please let me know in the comments. Some things are changed for the story of course. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 1: Never Good Enough**

*Wake up big brother, if not I'll, I'll...have to cuddle you*

Another day and another stupid message from this alarm clock. Sure, an alarm clock that got a new alarm tone every day might've sounded appealing when I bought it sounded interesting, but this was just ridiculous. At least it keeps me from wanting to hit the snooze button I suppose.

"Issei are you up? It's time to get ready for school," my mom yelled up the stairs.

With a deep sigh I replied, "Yeah mom I'm up. I'll be down in just a minute."

Truth is I didn't want to go downstairs. I knew exactly what waited for me down there. Nevertheless I carried on to get ready for school. My uniform on, teeth brushed, and hair fixed I descended the stairs in bitter anticipation.

"Bout time boy," my father grumbled from his paper, "you think the world is just waiting for you or something?"

Choosing to ignore the provocation I greeted my mother, "Good morning mom, something smells delicious."

"Good morning Issei," my mother smiled at me. It was at that moment I noticed her left wrist was slightly red and her cheek as well.

My fists tightened as my 'father' reached over and grabbed me by the back of the hair and began berating me, "You ignoring me boy. Got no greetings for your father who payed for the food your about to eat."

"No, dad," I responded begrudgingly, "I'm not ignoring you. After I eat I'll be all to glad to get out of your hair so you can get back to your...work."

Truth was my father had been out of a job for weeks. Something about disorderly conduct and if I'm not wrong I heard mom saying something to him about sexual harassment. So not only is he laying his hands on my mother now but he his flirting with other women. I may not know what kind of man I want to be when I am older but I can say for certain what kind I don't want to be.

Unfortunately my next reflex was something that pissed my dad off the most. As mom sat breakfast down in front of us clasped my hands. I'm not exactly what you'd call a believer. I mean why would any god let this kind of stuff happen. But my best friend growing up and his family had been very involved in the church. His dad had been the coolest man I'd ever met. He had this large sword he kept at home. The strangest thing happened when I touched it once. It had emitted this soft sort of glow. His dad had caught me, but instead of getting mad he just talked to me about the future and church.

With things so bad at home I spent a lot of extra time there. Dad had tried to speak out to my friends dad once. They had gone to a separate room at his behest and when they exited my dad looked terrified. He had actually started treating mom and I a lot better after that. Then my friends family moved and well, things got a lot worse. That's the first time I ever remember him hitting me and mom at least. I didn't blame my friends dad but… I couldn't help but think there was some kind of correlation.

Now whenever I sat down to a meal and reflexively went to pray he would reach out and smack me on the back of the head. Like he just did.

"Can't thank dad for your food but you can thank god huh? Well then I guess you don't need my food do ya? Go on, get out of here. You can eat in this house when you learn some appreciation," his shouts fell on deaf ears as I eagerly collect my things and headed for the door.

My mother knowing the how futile it would be to argue just came up to me at the door and gave me a gentle hug. It was her way of apologizing, I knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't make him act this way, and she deserved better. Still as she hugged me I barely resisted jumping as I felt her hand slide into my back pocket. It took me a second to get over the shock to realize that she was slipping me something and trying to keep my father from noticing.

"Have a good day Issei."

"I will mom, I love you."

A simple exchange of words. Sure it only sounded natural to most people. But I always made sure I told my mother I loved her. If I was truly afraid of anything it was that she wouldn't be there one day when I got home.

Walking away from the house I made sure I was out of eye sight before I checked my back pocket. A hundred dollar bill and a note, (I'm using American currency here because I'm not sure if you all would've understood that, that's about ten thousand yen) the message was brief but heartfelt.

'Have great day Issei. Sorry I can't do more. -Love Mom'

Crumpling the note in my hand I closed my eyes and turned my head to the sky. I was desperately fighting back tears.

"Hey God, if you're out there, and you're listening please take care of my mom," the words caught in my throat as I silently whispered them, "I love you mom."

Knowing my words will scatter empty into the wind I carried on.

I love the kendo room in the morning. The wood always glowed in the light of the early sun. After getting my gear on I grabbed a shinai (wooden sword) hit the floor. These drills were one of the few things that kept me sane. Every kata was like a dance, and every move helped me forget a little. I was lost in my thoughts until I felt another sword crash against my own.

"Kiba," I acknowledged my friend.

"Good morning Issei. Hard at it again I see," he flashed his prince smile at me.

Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kuoh Academy. His pretty face, graceful air and charms bewitched all the girls of the school. The girls wanted him and the guys wanted to be him. He and I have been best friends since our first year of high school. He isn't a member of the kendo club and yet he is a marvelous swordsman. I'd say I've probably learned more sparring him then the club. Even I'm not really sure why we are friends. He came by the club one day and I was alone practicing, everyone else had already left. He asked if I'd like a friendly match and everything else is history. More often then not he wins, but here in the past few months I've started to be a decent match for him.

"Good morning to you Prince. You here to get your butt handed to you this early? That sounds like a really bad way to start the day," Issei taunted him but the mirth was heavy in his voice.

Kiba smiled gently in return, "It does sound horrible to start the day out that way, and so I'd hate to put you through that. No I was wondering if you'd be interested in stopping by the ORC today?"

That's right, he's a member of that weird club. This wasn't the first time he'd asked me to drop by. The Occult Research Club was what it's called. The name pretty much says it all but apparently they studied the occult things around Japan. I've stopped in before but honestly I felt out of my element. Everyone there was very nice but still I had this feeling that I didn't belong somehow. That being said, I have to admit the club president and vice president were both very beautiful. Of course being the two famous 'Big Sisters' of the school they would be.

First you have the vice president, Akeno Himejima. If I had to put it in words I'd say she is a true Japanese beauty. Her pale skin, dark hair, violet eyes and slim figure make her the picture of what you'd envision when you think beautiful Japanese girl.

Her counterpart, the president of the club, is Rias Gremory. It's hard to describe her with words. She has the air about her like she is some kind of royalty. From the way she carries herself to the way she speaks, everything about her seems very high society. Her crimson hair contrasts so strongly against her fair skin it's almost shocking. I can still remember her smile and striking blue eyes the moment we met. It was as if she was able to see through me. I felt almost naked in front of her gaze yet, never once did I feel judged or belittled. It was frightening in a way.

I guess if I'm being really honest there is one other feature about the two girls that REALLY stands out. I'm not a pervert or anything, but those two have the biggest breasts of anyone I've ever seen. I've even heard some of the girls in the kendo club talk about it. I've…avoided those conversations.

"Thanks a lot man, but I'll pass. Everyone is really nice and all, but I don't think I really fit in there," I explained.

A rare sad look passed Kiba's face, "Sorry to hear that man. Everyone really enjoyed having you. Rias told me to bring you whenever I could. I'd really enjoy having you there so come whenever you want."

I'm not really sure what was sadder. The fact that I was letting down my friend or the fact that I was disappointing Rias. Jeez what kind of guy does that make me.

After Kiba left I put my gear away and showered for school. That was when I heard trouble. Two girls voices were coming from outside the locker room. For some reason our club has become dominated by girls. The only other guys quit when the new captain Katase, a girl, took over this year and mopped the floor with the other guys. Thanks to the training from Kiba I was able to win but it was still a close match. They don't treat me badly, but I do think Katase and her friend Murayama resent me for being the strongest member in the club. Honestly I try not to make anything out of it because they are still nice to me.

As the voices came closer I started to panic. There is never scheduled practice in the morning before school so the building is free to use. It's pretty common knowledge that I come here in the morning to. So the question is WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

The voices came closer and I could finally make them out, "I think I hear the showers running someone must be back here."

"You think it's Issei."

"Probably."

Why are they coming back here? Maybe if I yell out I can get them to go away and let me get dressed.

"Hey!" I called out, "It's Issei, do you mind waiting in the dojo so I can get dressed? I'm just getting out of the shower."

"Don't worry we can talk here," it's the captain.

"Yeah we have something to tell you," her friend added in.

Luckily the showers are large and I have all my stuff in here so after getting dried off as fast as possible I started sliding into my clothes, "Well what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

Finally buttoning my pants I walk out to find the captain and her friend not wearing tops. They even went as far as to let out fake tiny screams.

"W-w-w-whats going on here? If this is some kind of flirting thing I'm really not into the two of you like that," I shouted without even thinking while covering my eyes.

"Oh no Katase, Issei has peaked on us while we were changing," Murayama feigned distress.

Katase played along, "I think we'll have to tell all the other girls about this."

Murayama continued the farce, "but if we do that they will okay think he is a pervert and no one will want to have anything to do with him. His high school life will be miserable."

I can obviously see where this is going so I quit covering my eyes and looked straight into theirs doing my best to avoid looking at either ones chest, "Okay, so what's this all about. Your little performance is not funny. What do you want?"

Both girls smiled, "We want you to quit the kendo club."

The shock had to be obvious on my face, "But why?"

Murayama answered, "Because since Katase took over it has become almost an all girls club. Now say if Katase were better than you that would be one thing but for our best member to be a boy AND not our captain is a problem. So if you don't leave we'll tell everyone that you came along to peak on us during morning training."

The two girls smiled like they had me by the tail, "Uh girls there are a few flaws in your plan."

The looked far more surprised then they should have been, "Like what?"

I sighed, "Well first off, it's your word against mine since no one else is here. I understand there are two of you and all but Kiba was just here and so he knows I was here first. Second, it's a commonly known fact that I come here before school, several of the other girls have come early just to train with me. Third and as you know, I'm kind of popular with most of the girls in the school, especially our club having chased off the perverted duo on more than one occasion, they aren't just going to buy that I've turned pervert myself. Lastly, and this is just an observation mind you, but why did you actually take off your clothes at all when it's just my word versus yours?"

The looks on the two girls face were utterly crestfallen. Of course they couldn't have known about the Kiba thing, but the rest of it was obvious. They slowly put back on there clothes, all the while glaring at me with tear filled eyes.

I just couldn't help myself, "You two aren't actually idiots by any chance?"

Murayama snapped at me, "I'll have you know Katase is 86th in our class."

I tilted my head, "And what about you?"

Katase responded instead, "She tries really hard!"

All I could do was shake my head, "I don't understand. I've never had any issue with the two of you. I don't want to be captain and I've always thought you did a great job. I think the guys who left because they were weaker than you are idiots. So why, why are you being so harsh to me?"

The girls seemed to lose there resolve for a moment but instantly sprung back. It was Murayama who finally replied, "We don't want you here Issei. You might be the great 'knight' of our prince Kiba but you still don't belong here. Can't you just get that you aren't wanted?"

Something about those words stung. It struck a lot deeper than I thought it would anyway. Kendo was the one thing that I did that genuinely brought me piece, but now, I'm not wanted here. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Somewhere else that I'm not wanted.

""Issei,"" they said in unison.

I finished getting myself ready and left without a word. The two girls had seem to have lost all of there steam and wore a guilty expression on their faces. I headed towards the school building with my bag. The sky was so blue and the sun made the morning look so cheerful. So why was it on such a sunny day that I felt so blue.

"Hey God, it's me again. I know I'm asking a lot and all but if you could just help me find somewhere to belong I'd really appreciate it. And as always take care of mom," Issei bowed his head as he finished. How long would his words fall on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody, Luciendar here. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews so far. The reviews are very much appreciated as it keeps me motivated to keep writing. I've actually got to other dxd stories in the works just not sure about their where they are going so I haven't posted them yet. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have decided to change a few things but for the most part I don't want to break to far from the story we all know and love. That being said while it will mainly follow the plot line, expect many differences. Here is Chapter 2, at the end of the chapter I'll even reveal a secret. Where will Issei go now that he has no place he feels like he belongs?**

 **Chapter 2: Looking Up Means Starting Over?**

Issei couldn't actually recall the rest of the day. It all seemed to go by in a blur. Sure Issei belonged at school, but that wasn't a choice anyone made, it was a law. He really didn't feel like he was wanted there. Suddenly I found myself on a bridge. Underneath was a street full of traffic, off to the west was the setting sun, and all around me were people going home. I couldn't help but stop and think where I belong in all of this. I'm certainly not the suicidal type, but wouldn't it be so easy to climb over the wall here. I'd fall a bit and then it'd all be over.

"Hello," I was shaken from my stupor when a voice called out to me.

I looked over to see a girl I didn't know. Her uniform wasn't one from my school so I wasn't sure who she was or where she was from.

"Are you okay," she continued, "I saw you standing there and couldn't help but call out to you. Staring off into the sunset like that with such a deep and thoughtful expression on your face, you looked like someone from a movie. It was kind of cool."

"Eh," was honestly all I could manage.

Without even looking the least bit frustrated she repeated herself, "Are you okay?"

Shaking off my funk I finally replied, "Sorry I was a bit lost in thought there. I'm okay, just kind of a rough day I guess. Thanks for asking though."

"That's okay, I just wanted to be sure you were okay, I'm Yuuma, Yuuma Amano ," it sounded like she was trying to comfort him.

I tried to produce the most genuine smile that I could, "Thanks a lot Yuuma, I really needed that, my name is-"

"Issei Hyoudou, right," she interrupted me obviously knowing who I am, "Sorry, yeah I already knew that. Truth is there was another reason I approached you. I've been watching you for a while now and was wanting to ask you a question."

I was completely blown away. This girl knew who I was and had been watching me. I guess I should've been weirded out but to be honest I was flattered. After the day I've been having someone who was actually looking for me, wanting to see me, was a desirable distraction.

This time my smile required no effort, "Well, Yuuma, it seems you have me at a disadvantage here. But I guess I owe you for checking on me here. What can I do for you?"

She began to mumble something that I couldn't hear, "Sorry I can't understand, could you speak up?"

"Would you go out with me," she'd gone from mumbling to shouting at me, "I think you're really cool and would like you to be my boyfriend."

"Huh," I'm immediately caught off guard by her request, "you want to go out with me?"

She clenched her fists to her chest with her reply looking as earnest as possible, "I saw you in a kendo tournament earlier this year and you were really cool. Then when I asked some girls from school about you they said you were the 'knight' of Kuoh academy. Then I saw you around a few times around places and you just seem so nice and together. Most of the guys our age are just pervy jerks. So would you please go on a date with me this weekend?"

I stood there shocked. All day I'd been looking for a place to belong. Maybe this, maybe she, was it. I know the kind of guys she must be running into. Our own perverted duo leave much to be desired, and our school was only just made coed last year, so it's still dominated by girls. Maybe having a girlfriend would give me something to feel like I belong. I know other people can't make you happy but still. God, was this you answer?

"Sure," I blurted out, "I mean, yes, I'd be happy to go out with you. Would this weekend work for you?"

Her smile grew so large that it filled me with warmth, "Wonderful, I'll meet you at park at ten then, okay?"

"Sounds great," I could barely contain my excitement.

Not even my dad's bad mood could bother me that night. To be honest him being passed out drunk did help a bit. Mom was in the kitchen when I got home finishing dinner.

"Well, well, it's been a long time since I've seen a smile like that on my baby boy's face. Could it be a girl," my mom never really cut up much when my father was awake, it was a rare treat to see this side of her come out.

She figured me out so fast it had me spinning, "Well m-maybe. I think that I might have met someone special. We're going on a date this weekend."

She raised the back of her hand to her forehead, "Oh my, I'm losing my baby boy. He's all grown up and going to find another woman to care for him. What will I do without my boy?"

"Ha ha mom," I chided, "you can quit with the theatrics. It's a first date and I don't really know her all that well."

Surprising me she walked over and wrapped me up in a hug, "I'm just glad that my boy had something good happen to him. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Just stay happy for the rest of your life."

I wrapped my mom tight in a hug. She deserved all the happiness in the world. I couldn't begin to understand why she stayed with this bum. Why mom, why?

The rest of the week seemed to breeze by. I didn't see Yuuma again even though I stopped by the bridge every day. I also only went to the kendo club room in the mornings for practice. I wasn't sure if I was going to quit, but I wasn't ready to face the captain yet. By the end of Friday I was basically bouncing with anticipation for the weekend. That was when I got a surprise.

"Hey Issei," it was Kiba waiting for me outside my classroom but he looked nervous, "I know it's not really your club but will you please visit the ORC today with me?"

Kiba had asked me tons of times to go, but never like this, "if it's that important to you man of course I will. I've gotta ask though, are you okay? You seem… different."

He tried to smile but it just wasn't reaching his eyes, "Yeah Issei, all good, just something I wanted to talk to you about. The president and I, that is."

"Rias wants to talk to me," this was shocking news indeed, "no problem bro. Just try and chill out a bit okay?"

He let out a deep sigh and turned, "Just follow me then Issei."

The familiar path to the old school building seemed longer today as Kiba's nervous state filled me with dread. I've known Kiba for a while now and one thing you can always count on is his calm and collected demeanor. I think half of my popularity comes from being friends with him. What could have my best friend so spooked?

Upon entering the club room Kiba took a seat in a chair and gestured for me to have a seat on the couch. I noticed the petite Koneko, our schools unofficial mascot, sitting next to me.

"Good afternoon Koneko," I greeted her, "how are you today?"

She nodded to me, "Good afternoon Issei. I am well, thank you."

I had to chuckle a bit as she went straight back to eating her snack. She kind of reminded me of a cat. They give you a hint of attention and then go straight back to ignoring you. It just made her seem cute to me though.

That was when Rias and Akeno walked through an adjoining door. Rias hair seemed to shimmer a bit in the light. As if she really need anything else to make her seem more regal...honestly.

"Good Kiba you brought him," she addressed Kiba first before turning her gaze upon me. It was hard to say anything with those dazzling blue eyes staring at me.

"Forgive my tardiness Issei. After a particularly long school day I just love a good shower."

I couldn't help but swallow a bit before responding, "No worries. Now Kiba said there was something the two of you needed to talk to me about."

Kiba looked away a bit but Rias' gaze never faltered, "Yes Issei, we of the Occult Research Club are going on a bit of a field trip this weekend to Kyoto. It is a bit of an overnight trip in which we will be looking into some of the local myths there. Kiba has informed me of some trouble you've been having in the kendo club and I thought this would be the perfect occasion for you to meet us and really see if you could enjoy our club.

Truly I was touched but I already knew my response, "Thanks so much but I must decline. As fun as that sounds I have a date scheduled for this Saturday. I don't want to be the kind of guy that goes back on his plans like that. Sincerely though, thank you."

Rias didn't seem the least bit deterred by this, "Oh I see. Well please think about it. This will be a pretty big trip and I know Kiba really wants you to go. I'd also really like you to be there. I guess you can say that I've been wanting to get to know more about you for a while now."

Was I hearing this right? Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in our entire school, maybe the city wants to get to know me better. I took a second to think about it, and then immediately felt like crap.

Feeling depressed I replied, "Wow, I must really be a crappy guy. Maybe I really am his son after all."

Kiba noticed my change in mood immediately, "Issei, what's the matter?"

"It's just that," I stopped clinching my fist in frustration at my own thoughts, "I have a perfectly nice girl who is interested in me. She asked me out on a date and I said yes. Now I have this beautiful other girl asks me out and even if it was only for a moment I considered bailing on her. That makes me just as bad as him. I admit, Rias, you are most likely the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Any man you would be lucky to your attention. But I won't be the kind of scum who hurts a nice innocent girl just to be with someone prettier. I WOULD NEVER HURT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!"

Everyone looked uncomfortable now. If it wasn't what I said, it was my outburst. I felt as uncomfortable as everyone else looked. It was obviously time to go.

"Excuse me," and with that I stood to leave.

Rias broke from her usual demeanor and gently grabbed my arm, "Issei I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say anything to upset you. But we would love to have you."

"Thanks," was all I managed before heading out the door.

That was when something else unexpected happened. Kiba jumped up and grabbed me by the arm, "Please Issei don't go out with her. She's a-"

"Kiba you musn't," Rias cut in.

"But president if we don't tell him then," Kiba pleaded.

Her expression shouted distress but she shook her head, "You know the rules."

Okay now I was lost, "What the heck is going on here? Kiba you seem to know something. I'm really struggling right now okay so help me out here. You are my best friend, pleases don't hold out on me."

His face distorted in pain and he looked away. This just seemed like the final straw. I'd had it.

"So my best friend is holding out on my now. The one person I believe in, rely on, and you are leaving me out when something seems this important," I know I'm only speaking in pain right now but it's all I have.

I raced out of the building with Kiba calling my name. I didn't hesitate or stop to look back. I feel like I'm breaking apart. At least I have my date with Yuuma to look forward to. I can also talk to mom when I get home.

Running all the way home I was starting to slow down due to exhaustion. My chest felt heavy from all the running and I was barely holding the tears back. I had to get home and see my mom.

*Sirens wail in the distance*

"No..." I knew it didn't mean anything but I ran, my heart dreading the worst.

It was as I feared. When I reached my home I saw the EMT's carrying my mother on a stretcher.

"Mom, mom, it's me!" I screamed, "Mom I'm here, please say something."

Slowly she turned to look at me. I could see two black eyes and blood streaming down her face. Bruising was apparent all over her. She was trying to speak but her voice wasn't coming out. I forced past the cops and others and held her hand.

"Mom I'm sorry. If only I'd been here," I cried as I held her hand.

Giving up talking she squeezed my hand and did her best to give me her I love you smile.

"I'm sorry son we need to take her so we can stop the bleeding," the EMT told me.

All I could do was nod as they took her away. Silently I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time I held her hand.

"We've got him. He is stinking drunk though sir and fighting every step of the way. He's been yelling that she stole from him," and officer behind me stated.

"Thasss right that filthy bishh stole a hundred dollrsss from me. I bet shhhe gave it," that's when he seemed to notice me, "You! Giff me back my money ya little shhit. I aught to whoop yer assss right here you little bassstard."

"That'll be enough with just the spousal abuse," the officer hauling him away said. I had to admit when the officer "accidentally" slammed his father's head into the door of the police car when putting him in it gave him a sick sense of satisfaction.

I watched them drive away before stumbling inside my house. I vaguely remember one of the officers asking me if they needed to contact a relative. I think I told him I was 16 and would be okay by myself. Something about calling someone. I don't know who I'd call though. We really don't have any immediate living relatives. That's probably part of the reason mom seemed so stuck. No what was really haunting me was something else all together.

As they were taking him I heard him screaming about a hundred dollars and I knew exactly what he was talking about. I also knew precisely at that moment where my mom got that hundred dollars from. The man I once called father had a fishing fund. It was really his go out and get hammered ever so often fund. Ever since he lost his job however he just drank at home. I guess mom thought she could sneak some of the money out for me. Which basically means that this is all my fault. The tears poured from my eyes. I didn't have any strength to hold them back.

"Mom… God where were you? Mom she….please watch over her now and bring her back to me."

Sun streaked into my window as the sun rose on the next day. I watched it slowly rise. It's not like I'd been sleeping anyways. Since I couldn't sleep I'd gone over all of the details of date I was going to have today. I actually figured I was going to cancel until I called the hospital and they told me my mom couldn't have visitors for the next 24 hours. Apparently she had some severe damage so she was in a critical care unit for observation. It felt a little wrong going on a date right now but it wouldn't do me any good to sit around here moping. Plus, as sad as it is, I have nothing and no one else right now.

My day was looking up however when I showed up half an hour early and found Yuuma waiting for me. She was wearing a beautiful sun dress and a big floppy hat on her head. It was so cute it should have been wrong.

"Ya know the guy is supposed to be here first don't ya," I teased her.

She blushed a little which melted my heart, "Sorry I was just so excited I hardly slept. What about you, how did you sleep?"

I chuckled a bit trying to hold back the pain, "Didn't get a wink," she didn't need to know the real reason why though.

She giggled at that. Yeah I definitely needed this. As the date went on I could feel a gentle peace take hold of me. Was this going to solve all of my problems, no far from it, but right now this is what I need.

As the day went on we did everything I could think of. We went to the movies, ate lunch and then the arcade. I even won her a little scrunchy. Sure it was lame, but she seemed to love it. Thank you God for this. I was almost thinking you'd abandoned me there for a minute.

"Yuuma," I stopped her as we strolled through the park only just then realizing I was holding her hand, "thank you for today. There are a lot of things I want to tell you but, I can't. What I can say is I needed today so much that I can't even begin to tell you how much it has meant to me."

Her cheeks turned the faintest shade of red, "Oh Issei you say the sweetest things. There is one more thing I'd really like to do. Can we go to the water fountain in the park really quick? It's the perfect spot for this."

"Okay, that's not far, and look the sun is about to set," I really wasn't ready for this to end either.

As we walked up to the water fountain she hopped up and started walking across the edge giggling, "Well here we are my dear Yuuma. What is it you would like to do?"

"Well the truth is Issei, I have a favor to ask," she leaned towards me as she spoke.

After everything she'd done for me today I couldn't think of anything I wouldn't do for her, "Name it."

"Would you," suddenly her smile turned into more of a wicked grin, "die for me?"

The shock was crazy. I wasn't able to process what she was saying. I mean I must have heard her wrong.

I laughed softly, "Sorry Yuuma I must have misunderstood, what was it you wanted?"

Her grin stayed firm, "Oh that's simple my dear Issei, just die for me."

I couldn't deny it a second time. I watched as the beautiful young girl in front of my turned into a scantily clad voluptuous woman with black feathered wings. I should have been shocked but honestly all I could do was collapse to my knees. This was it, I couldn't handle any more. I'm not sure why she was doing this or what she wanted but this was the final betrayal. I suddenly felt so empty and hollow.

"Why Yuuma," was all I could manage.

"Aww my sweet boy. I really did have a good time with you. Unfortunately you have a sacred gear in you and now you have to die for it. Orders are orders my darling," she walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek, "please don't be angry. It's not like you have anything else without me right. You're mom is in the hospital probably dying and whose fault is that. You're dad will probably kill you if he gets out of jail. You are being kicked out of your club and just lost your best friend. Really isn't dying the best thing for you?"

I had no response. I couldn't even argue with her. She was right on all accounts. Maybe it was really better if I died. My hollow eyes just took in the woman in front of me, the woman I thought I might've loved, that might have loved me, my...godsend.

"Oh my poor sweet boy. Do take care in the after life," holding her hand out she held some sort of spear made of light. I watched her and waited. She readied the spear, a new sadistic look in her eyes that held nothing of the Yuuma that I knew. Empty, hollow, and emotionless I simply awaited death, I wasn't even going to move, but for a moment I think she hesitated. A look crossed her eyes that looked vaguely like pain. There might even be tears in her eyes, but with a shake of her head her sadistic look returned and she threw the spear.

There was now a huge gaping hole in my chest. I sat there on my knees watching as the blood poured from the wound. I couldn't really feel any pain though. I couldn't feel anything.

"Well that's it for me, goodbye my sweet boy," those last words sounding just like the woman I knew was Yuuma she flew away.

Finally my body collapsed to the ground and I stared up into the sky. The stars were starting to come out. For some reason I wasn't worried anymore. Honestly a strange sense of peace came over me. At least this way if my mom dies I'll be with her.

"Guess it's my time. God, I want to be angry, so very angry at you. But what good would it do me? I won't lie and say thoughts like 'why didn't you save me' aren't crossing my mind. But it doesn't matter. We all make choices and I really can't hold you responsible for someone else. If I could have one last wish though, please take care of my mom. She deserves so much better. Please help her to get better and go start a new life without that jerk. That's it, thanks for giving her to me and for life so far," sending his wishes into the wind he drifted peacefully away.

Through the bushes Kiba burst through wielding a sword in each hand. His eyes scanned the area until he found Issei and raced over. He immediately checked the area for danger. Finding none he collapsed to his knees beside his dying friend. He had been searching for Issei for the past several hours. Only now, to late, did he find his best friend. Impaled through the chest he had died alone. It was at that moment something welled up inside of Kiba, something he hadn't felt since he was a child… sorrow.

So Kiba did the only thing he could, he screamed in agony, "AHHHHHH!"

"Issei! My friennnd! Please don't die," Kiba shouted into the night as he clutched his friends body.

It was only then that he knew what to do. He had to contact Rias maybe she could do something. No sooner had he made the communication circle did a blinding light appear in front of him. It was in the shape of a cross, and as the dread spread across his skin he knew exactly 'what' was about to appear before him.

A beautiful woman clad in white robes and long blonde hair stood there before the two dying boys. Kiba wanted to yell at her to leave, but at that moment he realized she was crying.

"What do you want," he asked with less venom than he'd expected.

She walked slowly forward and placed a hand on his head. A gentle smile spread across her face as she stroked his best friends hair. Kiba couldn't place the look on her face, but it did remind him faintly of the look Rias had when she'd found him so long ago freezing and dying.

"This boy said a prayer as he died. Would you like to know what he prayed for?"

Kiba looked at the woman with surprise clearly etched along his features, he actually longed to hear what she had to say, "What?"

She then turned her smile to him, the tears still streaming down her face, "He didn't get mad and curse the God he believed in. He didn't blame anyone or think he should've been saved. Even though he had every right in the world he wasn't the least bit mad. He simply asked for God to take care of his mother. I don't know if you're aware but his father, that despicable man beat her nearly to death over a little bit of money that she'd given Issei because he was denying his son meals. Issei asked that we care for and watch over her. Not a thing did he ask for himself. Not help, nor a second chance. He even thanked heaven for having been born to his mother, even after all the misery he suffered."

Kiba, hearing this, dropped his blade to the ground. He embraced his friend as they clattered to the ground. Bitterly he wept into his friends chest. It was at that moment a red magic circle appeared behind him.

He turned knowing well the person behind him, "Rias..."

Rias stepped beside him and the angel backed away, "Oh no. How could we have let this happen to you? I'm so sorry Kiba. I know you wanted to tell him but we couldn't. Oh Issei, why couldn't you have just come with me. But don't worry you won't die here."

Suddenly Rias pulled out several red chess pieces from her hand. It would take all of her pawn pieces but she would gladly use them to help this young boy. The problem was the angel that stood in front of her who seemed opposed to this idea. Rias and Kiba backed away slightly releasing their devil wings, revealing themselves for what they were. Unfortunately that's when the woman in front of them released six sets of angel wings. Rias knew that even at night when devils were at their strongest they were no match for the woman in front of them.

Instead of fighting she held up her hands, "Kiba, I shall defer to your judgment on this, but make haste for he has precious little time. Please think carefully, and remember his prayer, what do you think would make him happy?"

Rias noticed the inner struggle on the face Kiba. He was obviously battling with this decision but she couldn't understand why. With a word the angel would leave and she could help his friend, so why?

Once again Kiba released his sword and turned away, "Come on president, he doesn't belong with us."

Rias was upset and confused. She passed one more longing look at the boy before addressing the angel, "Promise me you'll take good care of him."

The angel just smiled fondly at her, "The best, you have my word."

Unexpected tears fell from her face as she turned to run after Kiba. She couldn't help but wonder what she had just missed out on. She was simply forced to trust in the decision Kiba had made.

"You have far to much potential for any regular card. I would very much love to make you my Jack but I can feel the power you have lurking inside you so only this card seems appropriate," she softly spoke as she placed the card against his chest, "I Gabriel, hereby summon you back to this world child as a servant of the high heavens. Be reborn now as one of heavens Jokers and join me. You who I find most worthy."

Cradling the young man in her arms she carried him gently and in a blinding flash of light took him to heaven.

 _ **A/N: So how was it? I'm sure many of you figured out who would revive him. It just seemed to easy to let Michael do it. I also put a small reference in here to the story that inspired me to write this. That being said if you haven't read the Jack of Hearts then please do so. It is by ablackenedrose and it is amazing.**_

 _ **Yeah I added something into the Raynare line there. I'll talk more about that later. I know I use dollars instead of yen and don't use name honorifics but that just makes it easier for most people to read I think. On a side note this is my first, first person story so feel free to let me know if I slip out of that.**_

 _ **I have an idea of who I want the main romance to be with in this story but I plan to put many names in the hat. I'd love to hear any suggestions you guys might have. The secret I promised to reveal is that I actually have the next two chapters already written. I'm just waiting on reviews and to see if this story is going to be read before putting more out there. Plus you guys may think of something I haven't and that may change the story, so don't be afraid to put it in reviews. Thanks everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again people. Thank you all for such a kind reception to my story. Let me start by saying I have still yet to decide who the main romance option will be. Once I have introduced the last contender then I will let you know who they are. That being said it will not be Kiba. Someone seemed to have the wrong idea in the last chapter with his embracing Issei as he was dying. Please remember Kiba's past and that Issei is his best friend. I believe that explains his behavior quite well.**

 **In this chapter, we'll be covering Issei's entrance into heaven. Will it go smoothly? What will people think about it? Will this become another obligation or will Issei finally find a place to call home?**

 **Chapter 3: A Place To Call Home**

My eyes fluttered open. Considering the last thing I remember this quite unexpected. Looking around I see a room brightly lit with no obvious source of light. Beside me resting peacefully was a woman in all white. Her silky blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder and face as she slept peacefully with her hands holding one of mine. Maybe I am in heaven.

I hate to wake her but she's the only person who can answer my question, "Excuse me. Excuse me."

Her eyes fluttered open it seemed to take her a second to take in her surroundings. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she hugged me tightly. Her powerful hug drove my face into her rather well-endowed chest. Something I suppose I should be happy about. That is except for all of the things that have just happened to me and the fact that I like to breathe.

Suddenly the woman loosened her grip on me and held my shoulders at arm's length, all the while her smile continued to beam at me, "Issei Hyoudou, I am the angel Gabriel."

"An angel...wow," I stammered, "I guess this means I really am dead though huh?"

She giggled a bit at that, "While it is true that I am an angel, this is heaven and you aren't quite human anymore I can most certainly assure you that you are not dead. And if it's any consolation your mother is doing just fine."

I felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I wanted to cry again but honestly, after all I've cried recently I didn't want to feel like a big baby. Still, I was overjoyed at the news.

"Thank you so much," I embraced her in a hug this time, my head slightly higher, "You have no idea what this means to me, thank you."

She let me hold her till I was done and then backed away, "I guess I should ask, what exactly am I now?"

With a slightly more mischievous grin, she helped me stand. I found myself dressed in a simple white gown. Honestly though I was just happy to not have a massive hole in my chest.

"I think it would be easier to show you," she gestured her arms to her sides, "try to feel yourself opening up and spreading out."

It seemed a bit silly but as she suggested I did what she did and followed her instructions. Having expected nothing to happen when two sets of pure white wings erupted from my back you can imagine I was more than a little surprised.

"I'm an-an-an angel," I stuttered out.

"That's right," she stated as she brought out all twelve of her wings, " and as I've said I am an angel as well. One of the four leaders of heaven to be exact. You may call me Gabriel."

I dropped to one knee without hesitation. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but this seemed like a good idea as any. I had thought she was cute when she was sleeping, beautiful when awake, but now she was on a whole other level. She was simply divine, no pun intended.

My eyes cast downward I didn't realize she was reaching for me until I felt her hand on my shoulder. When I looked up we were face to face as she was squatting in front of me.

"Beautiful," the word escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

She simply gave me another gentle smile, with maybe a hint of red in her cheeks, "Why thank you. You are quite handsome yourself young man. That aside I need to tell you about how things stand with your life as they are now.

I swallowed hard. I knew that things would be different. I am an angel now, I can't exactly go home and live with mom. I would have to stay in heaven with Gabriel. Still that wasn't her fault and I certainly wasn't going to blame her for it.

"Just tell me whatever you need my lady. As I see it my life is yours," I replied as respectfully and genuinely as I was able.

"Oh my silly boy, don't worry about being so formal when it's just the two of us. Save that 'lady' business for when we are in public," her smile was so full of warmth that I could feel it throughout my entire body, "First we shall talk about where you are. Right now you are in what is called first heaven. This is where angels live. You are currently in the house of hearts, where people who serve under me live. Now let's get to exactly what you are. Angels are created by God, however we now have the ability to reincarnate new angels. Humans who have lived a good life and are strong can be reborn as angels known as Brave Saints. You are such a Brave Saint. Each high ranking angel that is allowed to have followers is given a set of cards. Each set follows a specific suit as in a regular deck of playing cards. We are considered the King cards, so we can reincarnate a Queen card all the way through an Ace. You, however, are a special case. Your potential power is incredibly high so any ordinary card was ill-suited to you. You received the Joker card. You do not serve me directly as one of my Brave Saints. However, you will be known as my Joker and your main job will be to protect me and follow my orders directly. Is this all clear so far?"

I nodded my head, quietly trying to absorb the information.

"That's wonderful my sweet boy. Now I must be off my brothers called a meeting some time ago but I simply could not attend until you made a recovery," she spoke with her usual grace and a hint of something else, maybe exasperation.

"How long have I been out for?" I wondered aloud.

She refused to look straight at me, the pain evident on her face, "Three days, I was very concerned that I was too late."

For some reason, it broke my heart to see her that way so I did the only thing I could think of. Embracing her once more, I wrapped her tightly in my arms.

"Thank you, Gabriel, for everything," I whispered into her ear.

Her beautiful smile once again in place she wished me well before disappearing in a blinding flash of light. I just realized that I wasn't quite sure where I was and what to do. I found myself playing with my wings until the doors to my room opened suddenly.

A woman in white robes walked into the room. Her blue eyes and blonde hair stood out to him but her face seemed so familiar. She looked almost like an actress or celebrity. Yet the aura she radiated as well as her powerful frame told him she was not to be underestimated.

"Lady Gabriel, pardon the intrusion but I-" she quit talking when she noticed I was awake and alone in the room.

Glancing over me she addressed the situation, "Where has Lady Gabriel gone?"

"She said she has a meeting to attend with her brothers," I replied not really sure what I was supposed to be saying.

"Goodness it's about time," she sighed, "Lord Uriel was quite upset. The meeting has been postponed for days now you know. Lady Gabriel has been quite worried about you. She would not leave your side for a moment. How are you? I was told you were just reincarnated, weren't you?"

The end of her questions seemed a bit off as she examined me, "I'm sorry to have worried her. I wish I could explain what happened but I'm not really sure myself. The first date I ever had and the girl grew black wings and sent a spear of light through my chest. I am very flattered concerning Lady Gabriel's attention though I don't feel deserving of it. I actually feel fine all things considered. No gaping hole in my chest, ya know. And yes, according to Lady Gabriel it has been three days."

"There's no way. The last person to be resurrected with more than one set of wings was..." she stopped and seemed to consider things for a moment, "what card did she use to revive you?"

"Oh, she said she used the Joker," I replied casually.

Her look in response was anything but casual, "She used what!?"

"The Joker," I responded a tad frightened this time and began fiddling with my wings nervously, "is something wrong?"

She looked sympathetic but frustrated, "I'll say it is. Now I know why a meeting was called. Don't worry though, none of this is your fault. Michael would never punish someone when they did nothing to deserve it. But if you keep playing with that you'll go blind."

I jumped a bit at her joke and then sighed somewhat depressed that I've found my way into another dramatic situation, "Thank you for your help uh… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My apologies, how rude of me," she replied quickly and with a slight bow and holding up her left hand displaying a Q, "I am Griselda, Lady Gabriel's Queen, it is a pleasure to meet you Issei Hyoudou."

"Oh, so you already know who I am?" I ask.

She smiled, "Only a little. I did hear about your prayer though. Lady Gabriel could not quit speaking of it. You must truly be pure of heart to have moved her so."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit in reply, "Well I don't know if I'd go that far. I mean, I still have the occasional dirty thought like any boy my age."

"Humility," she nodded at me, "the mark of a great man. Truly special in one so young."

I just scratched my head as she showed me a change of clothes and began the great tour of first heaven.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In Sixth heaven, a council was held among the Four Great Seraphim. Lords Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Lady Gabriel. Upon arrival Gabriel was greeted by a smile from Michael and Raphael, yet as she expected Uriel was less than pleased.

"I'm sorry for my absence brothers, but I had to see to the health of heaven's newest saint. I hope you understand," she explained.

Uriel, however, wasn't prepared to be forgiving just yet, "Three days we have waited for this and put off other priorities. Do you not believe we have better things to do?"

Lord Michael simply raised his hand, "Let us not bicker now. It is over and we are all present now. Now please, discuss why you called this meeting Uriel."

"Fine," he replied bitterly, "Obviously I have called this meeting to address the rather grievous breach in conduct as it pertains to the creation of Brave Saints."

Raphael chose this moment to speak up, "Please express your exact concerns."

Uriel was only to please to keep talking, "Fine then. First off, he is not a trained exorcist. From what I can tell he barely ever set foot in a church. He isn't what I'd consider strong enough to become a Brave Saint. Then there is the more serious issue. This child isn't even a true believer. He was never baptized and has only prayed when he wanted something."

Gabriel grew red in the face, "My brother you are entirely out of line. You are correct that he is not a regular churchgoer, nor has he received any formal exorcist training. But his heart is as pure as the fallen snow. His prayers have never once been anything but selfless. Moreover, there is no way you missed his dying prayer. Tell me, who could be more worthy?"

"But we have rules-" Lord Uriel was prepared to make what even he knew to be a failing rebuttal before Michael again waved a hand for silence.

"While you have a valid point, Uriel, I must side with Gabriel on this. Yet I must ask Gabriel. A Joker, was that necessary?"

Gabriel only grinned, "Just meet the boy brothers. Evaluate him for yourselves and you will understand."

 _ **House of Hearts Common Room**_

After being shown around heaven Griselda and I retired to the house of hearts common room. I'd seen all the other houses. She'd explained to me all about the three factions and how they operate in this world. She told me that Yuuma must have been a fallen angel and been sent to kill me. The thought had chilled me but she hadn't let me dwell on it for long as we moved along. It was amazing, I had become part of something so grand. It seemed like she, along with all of the other hearts, lived in this house and that I would have a room here too. She did mention however that the rules for me were a little different so she wasn't sure how things would work out.

It was as we were taking a break and grabbing a snack that four crosses of light appeared before us. Quickly I went down to one knee following Griselda's example. I could only wonder what would happen now.

Lady Gabriel addressed us, "Please rise you two. This, brothers, is heaven's newest Joker, Issei Hyoudou."

Feeling as though I should say something I bowed, "I am honored to meet you all. As she said I am Issei Hyoudou and it is my great honor to serve you."

"Greetings Issei, I am Michael. The Archangel of Heaven. I am pleased to see you well. Beside me are my brothers, Uriel and Raphael," the blond in the middle addressed me. They were all dressed in attire similar to that of Lady Gabriel, white robes but each with a different colored cloth hanging around their necks with the symbol of their suit on them.

The two other men seemed to gaze at me as if trying to size me up and ascertain my true worth.

"He has two sets of wings," the one called Raphael input.

"That he does," Lady Gabriel replied to him, "and he hasn't even unlocked 'It' yet."

I was unsure of what she was talking about but I figure it best, for now, to stay quiet. Finally Michael came up and hugged me gently.

"Welcome to the fold Issei. I am very pleased to have you. Please serve heaven well," Lord Michael requested of me so sincerely I knew it wasn't even an order.

"With my life, Lord Michael."

The three men then disappeared into lights and were gone. Lady Gabriel had a very pleased look on her face. I have no idea how old she truly is, but the childish innocence of her face makes it very hard to imagine her being much older than me. Of course she is though… much, much older. After watching her do a small victory dance that I wasn't sure I understood or knew if a Lady like herself should do.

Eventually I chose to break the moment, "Forgive my rudeness my Lady, but what do I do now?"

"Well before we go any further into being an angel I think you have some human matters to take care of," I was touched at her concern but not exactly sure what she was getting at, "I believe you have a mother in the hospital whom you owe a visit. Am I correct?"

I could hardly contain the joy in my body hearing her suggestion, "Yes Lady Gabriel, that would be fantastic. Thank you so much!"

That was when a small frown crossed her face, "Hey Issei, I thought we had a talk about all that calling me lady stuff. Oooh, it makes me sad ya know?"

I scratched the back of my head and laughed. Her entire method of speaking changed easily with her mood. I couldn't help but still be overjoyed at the thought of seeing my mother. Besides, her pout was far too cute to make me sad.

"Sorry about that," I gave her my best smile, "You are just so radiant my Lady that addressing you as such comes out as naturally as breathing. But if it makes you happy I will endeavor to do better. I will do whatever I can to bring a smile to your face."

Her blush once again reminded me just how innocent she was, "Oh Issei, keep talking like that and I don't know what I'll do with you. My wonderful Joker, you constantly remind me that I made the right decision with you. Shall we go?"

I smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around mine. I felt like a knight escorting a beautiful princess. That was until Griselda tried to make it painfully obvious that she was still in the room. I winced a bit as I recovered from a sharp elbow to the ribs.

I met her disapproving eyes, "Yes Griselda, am I forgetting something?"

She scowled at me, "Don't you think that you are acting a little too familiar with Lady Gabriel?"

"Oh don't be so stuffy Griselda. I remember doting on you quite a bit when you were first reborn. Don't I still brush your hair on Saturdays?" Gabriel answered for me.

Griselda's face turned several shades of red in a matter of moments, "Lady Gabriel, please! Even I have asked you to not get so carried away. He is new and young, I just feel that you should prudent in your behavior with him."

"Oh," Gabriel's response carried a power that I had yet to feel from her, "So you presume to tell me how I am to behave my Queen?"

Griselda fell to one knee so fast that the sound of her knee striking the marble echoed down the halls. I would have honestly done the same had Gabriel not held me fast. For the first time, I became very aware of what it meant to be one of the Four Great Seraphim.

Griselda refused to meet our King's eyes as she apologized, "Please forgive my impudence, my Lady. It is not my place to tell you how you are to behave. I was far out of line. I beg your forgiveness."

Gabriel returned to her normal state and stepped away from me to stroke her Queen's head gently, "Worry not my Queen. I know that you were only trying to fulfill your duty. I am always thankful for your diligence. I readily admit my fondness for my newest card. Even though he is not officially a heart, I care for him. My precious Joker has gone through terrible loneliness and I will make sure for as long as he lives that he will never feel lonely again."

Griselda then turned her eyes to me. They were much softer now, but somewhere in them, a quiet storm brewed. I now knew the full extent of her feelings toward our King. I also understood them, because I felt the same way.

She spoke this time gently and with care, "There is much I obviously need to learn about you Issei. Forgive my earlier actions. I look forward to working with you in the future. I beg of you to do your utmost to make sure no harm comes to Lady Gabriel."

I thought for a moment on her meaning when she said harm. With the slightest of gestures, Gabriel released me and I took a bowing position lower to Griselda. Not merely to be seen by her, but to make sure she understood my feelings toward her and her feelings. It took her a moment to register what I had done and to look upon me.

"For the rest of my life, I will do all I can to secure Lady Gabriel's safety and happiness. This I promise you. Thank you for loving our King so much," I respectfully gave her my thoughts. Regardless of position in the cards, she was my superior as an angel in my mind and I would treat her with the respect she deserved.

A final nod was all she gave me before departing the common room. Gabriel once again linked arms with me and in a flash, we were gone.

 _ **Kuoh General Hospital**_

I guess people of the church come and go from hospitals on a regular basis for all sorts of reasons because even though people saw and acknowledged us, no one as much as questioned where we were going or what we were doing there.

"Gabriel do you know where we're going," I asked, unsure myself having never been given a room number.

She smiled her loving smile at me, "Of course, how could I have answered your prayer otherwise?"

"My prayer," I thought aloud.

"Don't you remember," she asked me, "As you were dying you requested that she be cared for and watched after. I have made sure constant vigil was kept over her since then."

I continued to walk with Lady Gabriel through the halls. My head downcasts so that my hair might slightly cast a shadow over my eyes. Tears slowly leaking out. Again, Lady Gabriel had taken care of me in ways that I wasn't even aware of. Just how wonderful could one person be? She must have been aware of my thoughts because began to hold more tightly against me as we continued down the halls.

"Here we are," Gabriel said to me as we stood in front of a door to a rather expensive looking private suite.

"How? There is no way we can afford something like this," I couldn't begin to understand how this came about.

"My cute Issei. When I take care of someone I take the absolute best care possible. And nothing but the best would do for my Joker's mother. Now, don't you think you should go inside," standing here in front of the door somehow going inside had yet to cross my mind.

Slowly I reached for the doorknob. My hand rested on the cool metal surface but I hesitated. I had wanted nothing more than to see my mother ever since I'd woken up and heard she was okay. Now that I was here I couldn't move. She was mere feet away from me and I couldn't move. A deathly chill had gripped my body. I think I might've stayed that way forever had a warm hand not taken hold of mine. Gabriel held my hand there. She didn't make me turn the handle, just held my hand there on the door handle offering her comfort and support.

"You didn't do anything wrong Issei," she whispered into my ear, "but behind that door is a woman who loves and wants to see you very much. How long will you make her wait?"

She was right and I knew it. Finally her words gave me the courage I needed as I slowly proceeded into the room. The pale light illuminated the hospital walls. The curtains had been drawn for her comfort I guess. The TV was turned off and no music was playing, after the door closed the only sound was the cadence of the machines and wild beating of my heart.

I slowly approached the bed expecting the worst. What I found eased my most terrible nightmares. There lay my mother, as beautiful as any day. No bruising or scarring which wouldn't have surprised me considering how I'd seen her last. I hesitated only a moment before reaching out and taking her hand as she lie there sleeping. Her eyes fluttered a moment as she took me in. Her mouth spread wide into a grin and her hand gripped my own with a strength that made me feel much better.

"My boy, my Issei, you're here," she said so simply and yet with such warmth in her words.

I smiled at her my eyes filled with tears, "Yeah mom, I'm here. I've become such a crybaby though mom."

"Oh my boy," my mother said to me as she held her arms out, and I leaned in to let her embrace me, "I am, as always, so proud of the man you are becoming."

It was then that she seemed to register the other presence in the room, "Oh and who is this? Do you work with Sister Griselda?"

Immediately once she said the name I looked towards my Lady, "Why yes, I am one of the heads of our organization. I found poor Issei here after the incident. We were contacted by the police and I personally went out to aide him in his time of grief. He is a marvelous young man, you should be very proud."

My mother smiled one of her hundred watt smiles back at Lady Gabriel, "Oh I am. Thank you for looking after him and all of this. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Lady Gabriel merely shook her head, "Think nothing of it. Too much evil happens in this world and I am only too glad to be able to help with a small portion of it. I only wish we could have done something before all of this vileness came to pass."

My mother merely nodded as we all sat in silence for a moment. I knew this was my chance to prepare my mom a bit for what was to come. I would have to lie, and I hated that, but it was for the best.

"Hey mom," I spoke up, "The mission that Sister Gabriel here is involved with does a lot to help people all over the world. I've decided that working with them and helping others who have suffered look you and I is something I want to be involved with. I want to do something good in this world mom."

This time it was my mom whose eyes welled up with tears, "My boy, off to save the world. I never really expected anything less though. You wouldn't be my Issei if you weren't trying to do some good somewhere. But does that mean you are leaving home? What about school?"

I was about to try and make something up when Gabriel stepped in, "Oh nothing of the sort. He will still live at home and finish his education, however much he deems necessary. He will, however, have some stays with us and we will occupy most of his weekends. I'm sorry to take some much of his time away from you but this is a big commitment and he will have much to do."

I was too shocked to say anything. I was sure I'd have to live in heaven and have to say goodbye to my mother here, only able to visit her on rare occasion. I couldn't exactly let her in on my secret.

"Well, that is wonderful to hear. I thought I was going to lose you. Issei you do whatever makes you happy. That's all I've ever wished for you," her words again filled with such joy.

I looked between the two women. The most important women in my life. Women I would die for, but maybe more importantly, women I wanted to live for.

"I'm sorry," I looked down as I felt the all too familiar wetness in my eyes, "I swear I won't keep this up but is it okay if I cry just one last time?"

It was a stupid question to be sure. But the only one I could think to ask. How had I gone from having nothing to having it all? As I set there and wept I found myself enveloped in the warm embrace of these two very important people.

We stayed for almost an hour before Gabriel suggest we leave to let her rest. We spoke with a doctor outside and found that she had made a startling recovery in a very short amount of time. I had looked at Gabriel out of the corner of my eyes during this and found her not showing a hint of surprise. Everyone we spoke to around here seemed to treat Lady Gabriel like the angel she was. Far more must be at work here than I am aware of.

Roughly a half hour later I found myself back in first heaven. Looking at the Hearts building I stopped and let out a gentle sigh. Gabriel took only a few more steps in front of me before stopping and turning to me.

"What is it, my Joker?"

I let another contented sigh and smiled at her, "Home."

My attention was torn from the building when Lady Gabriel broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

She calmed her self and wiped a tear from her eye, "Nothing funny, it's just, I was so happy to hear you call this your home."

Then she spun around and gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing in the doorway with arms opened wide, "Welcome home Issei."

There was, after all, only one thing I could think to say, "I'm home."

 **A/N: So there was chapter 3. Lots of new things have happened to Issei and he has finally found somewhere he belongs. That doesn't mean it will be all roses for our hero from here on out. It does, however, mean that he will have a brighter tomorrow to look forward to. What does the future hold for him now that he is an angel and what kind of life awaits him? As always thanks so much for reading. I'm always so happy to get reviews and hear what you all think. Don't hesitate to let me know if I did something wrong or if you have any ideas I might be able to incorporate. For all, I know I may think they are better than what I have planned out. Also a quick shout out here. If you are looking for a good Issei/Fem Vali story then look no further. "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons" by Tohka Yatogami. It gives a really interesting spin on things** **with both Issei and Vali as the main characters, starting with Issei and becoming slightly more Vali centered as it goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Luciendar here again. Did you miss me? No… oh well. Ha ha. Well here is chapter four. As always I own nothing save the plot. So far we have Issei now in heaven but here we learn a bit more about that. How does Issei fit in here? Let's all hope for the best as he tries to find a place to belong and forge new relationships. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Who I Am**

It had been two weeks since I had started my new life. The school had been notified that due to an extreme circumstance that I would be taking some time off. I don't even want to imagine what kind of rumors are going around about me right now. I am ready to get back to my human life. I love it here in heaven but as always I'm starting to get the feeling that I don't belong. As the new Joker here in heaven it turns out that I'm kind of a big deal, and I guess that makes my issues stick out like a sore thumb.

Turns out there are a certain set of rules for reviving a person as a Brave Saint. And wouldn't you know it I break all of them, or both of them rather, as there are only two rules. First off is that you be an exorcist or at least someone highly ranked in the church who has done something important. The rule may seem odd but it is rather obvious. As an angel, we may at any time be tasked with defending heaven, third heaven in particular. The second rule and the one that is probably the kicker for most people here is that you must be part of the church, at least baptized. Sure I believed before I died, or came really close to believing anyways. That's not really enough though, and as soon as word got out about that everyone started asking why I was reincarnated, and well that led to a very unpleasant conversation.

 _ **1 Week prior**_

After hours of searching, I finally found the person I was looking for, "Lady Gabriel!"

As regal as ever Lady Gabriel stood in a pavilion in first heaven. It seemed she was addressing some angels whom I was not familiar with. As she turned to face me she wore the same kind and loving expression I've come so accustomed to seeing on her face. Then as always when she notices me she began to smile from ear to ear. Running up to them I gave a quick bow and went to address lady Gabriel.

One of the two men faced me and they both bowed, "Ah, you must be the Joker Issei, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

This was making me as uncomfortable as ever, "The honor is mine."

"If the two of you will excuse us," the other man said, and the two proceeded to fly away.

Lady Gabriel watched as they flew away before turning her full attention to me, "And what can I do for my handsome Joker today?"

I fidgeted a tad uncomfortable. It wasn't as though I had done anything wrong and I meant no harm but somehow wanting to question Lady Gabriel about something made me feel bad. It was as though I didn't trust her full when in fact I do. I just need to understand what's going on.

I bowed my head low before speaking, "Gabriel, please forgive my rudeness but I must ask, why did you save me? I am not exactly what you'd call Brave Saint material. There is nothing special about me. I am very grateful so please don't misunderstand, but as I've come to learn more about heaven everyone is asking me questions I don't have answers to. Why was I saved, why did you use the Joker card, and why was I reborn with four wings?"

I clenched my teeth and balled my fists fully expecting the blow that was sure to come. I was asking questions that were probably far beyond my station. Even I understood that the wisdom of someone like Gabriel was far beyond me. To actually question her was worthy of punishment, but I couldn't help myself, so I prepared for the worst.

A sudden gasp above me caused me to jerk. I slowly raised my head. Inch by inch my eyes scanned up Lady Gabriel until finally, I gazed upon her face. What I saw in that moment made me feel as bad as anything had in my entire life. Lady Gabriel's eyes were wet with tears. I knew whatever I had done wrong had been extreme so I fell to my knees and put my head to the ground.

"Please, my Lady forgive me," I begged her, "Please punish me in whatever manner you see fit."

After a few rustling noises, I came to find a new pressure on my back. I thought perhaps it was the beginning of my punishment until I felt a slight shake and heard her crying. Opening my eyes and looking around I found that my Lady had knelt down and was now draped over me. Her arms wrapped around my torso as her head lay on my back. Honestly, I didn't know exactly what to feel at that moment.

After a few minutes had passed I managed a few words, "My Lady you shouldn't be on your knees. Please rise. I am not worth this."

That was when she released her grip on me and started to pound her fists into my back. It didn't feel like she was really trying to hurt me though. She just pound her hands against me in what seemed like frustration.

"Idiot!" she yelled, "Issei your such an idiot!"

I raised my body up until we were both kneeling upright and facing one another. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still filled with tears. I wouldn't exactly call the expression on her face mad, more like upset or frustrated.

"Did you really think I was going to hit you," she asked me in earnest.

"I..." I didn't have any response. That's exactly what I thought she'd do. I really am an idiot.

"That man… that horrible man. He's the reason you feel this way. There really is a special place in hell for certain people, if he doesn't repent and change his ways of course," she had to stop here and take a breath.

"You're right Gabriel, I was being such a fool," I agreed with her to my shame.

"Come now Issei lets stand shall we? It wouldn't do for one of the four Seraphim and one of heaven's great Jokers to be seen on their knees now would it," at her behest we stood and straightened out her clothing, "When it comes to you I believe you deserve all the answers you desire. But if you don't mind I'll answer them in a slightly different way. Would that be alright?"

I smiled at her as her usual manner returned, "As you wish my Lady. It was never my intention to suggest anything untoward or that you would hide anything form me. It's just after everything you've done for me I felt guilty asking anything of you."

"Pish posh my Issei," she replied, "I am only too thrilled to supply you with any answers I can. If you are ever in need of anything do not hesitate to come to me. After all, you are my Joker, ah but before we get to you being a Joker, would you kindly follow me?"

Gabriel extended her hand to me and without hesitation I took it. I believe my lack of hesitation pleased her because she smiled at me. There are many things I want to know but it's important to me that she knows I trust her implicitly. Then, as always, we were gone in a cross-shaped flash of light.

When we reemerged I was greeted with a sight that Griselda had introduced me to on my first day in heaven. Well, my first day conscious in heaven. It was third heaven. The home for all of the souls of humans who faithfully believed in the Lord God and led a dutiful life in reverence to that. It stretches far further than the eye can see and the number of souls here is said to be innumerable. To be honest, the only thing more impressive, or perhaps frightening, was the number of souls that must be in hell then. If it's much easier to fall then rise I imagine the number below is exponentially larger. To have missed living in such paradise. I can't help but pity them.

"I take it you know where we are Issei," Gabriel asked.

I continued staring out into the masses, "Of course my Lady, this is Third Heaven. Home to the souls of the faithful. Perhaps the most precious place in all of heaven."

She again beamed at me, "I couldn't have said it better myself my Joker. Now, what is the grand mission of heaven, from the newest born angel to the highest of all, Michael?"

I pondered for a moment and then it came to me, "It's to protect this place isn't it, Third Heaven I mean?"

My response awarded me another million watt smile, "Right again my clever boy. So it's true when we grant people new life they must be able to somehow contribute to the mission of heaven. So the blunt answer to why I saved you would be to contribute to the safety of Third Heaven, but again that is a vague answer at best. So let me ask you a question, why do you think you have two sets of wings?"

Answering a question with a question, how very camp counselor of her, "If I'd have to guess I'd say it was because of the Joker card you used to revive me. I heard the Joker card symbolized some of heaven's greatest power."

That was when she began to wave her finger at me, "No my sweet boy. Wings are a symbol of power. And yes the joker card did bless you with power, but all it did was begin to open up your own potential power."

"My power?" now she'd lost me.

"That's right. As a human, you did well to constantly train yourself. You were truly a warrior born and your metal was forged in the fire of your father's wrath. But even that is only a small fraction of your power. I am loathed to ask you this Issei, but do you know why the fallen angel targeted you?"

Until that point, I had tried to forget that terrible moment. Yet I knew I never would. I still relived it, after all, every night in my dreams. She would seem so sweet and innocent and then turn vile and kill me, again and again.

"I remember asking her why," I said, "but honestly I don't remember much. I was in bad shape at that moment. My mind was not all there. I do recall her saying something about a gear, a sacred gear I think."

"Bingo!" Gabriel exclaimed, "Now here is the answer to a great many of your questions. It is why I could revive you without you meeting some of the usual qualifications, why you have two sets of wings, and why I used the Joker card on you. Sacred gears are tools created by God and given to very special humans. There are actually hundreds of sacred gears out there. There uses are as varied as there number but you me dear are special."

At that, I slightly cocked my head in confusion, "How so my Lady?"

Her expression momentarily soured and she stayed quiet waiting for me to correct myself, "How so Gabriel?"

Such a simple thing and yet her smile came back full force, "I do love hearing you say my name. On to the matter at hand though. The top ten sacred gears are known as the Longinus. The Longinus are all weapons of incredible power capable of fantastic things. We have discerned that yours specifically is known as the Boosted Gear."

"Boosted Gear?"

"Yes," she replied, "The boosted gear houses the spirit of a great dragon, the Welsh dragon Ddraig. Ddraig along with his eternal rival, another dragon, tore through all three realms during the great war between angels, fallen angels, and demons. These two selfish dragons fought one another, and in their wake caused countless casualties on both sides. In a temporary truce, the three factions aligned with one another to bring down the two great beasts, and it was from there that God sealed them in the sacred gears."

"Wow, that's amazing," I couldn't begin to believe that I held something with that much power, "So what does that really mean?"

"Oh you bad boy," her smile turned into more of a mischievous grin, "You just want all my secrets. Well, I'll tell you whatever you wish, just don't ask my measurements Ufufufufu."

I knew I was being teased but that didn't stop me from blushing, "Gabriel please!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you them if you really must know," she continued.

"No, no, no," I started panicking, trying to covering my eyes and ears simultaneously not knowing which to block out, "I just meant about the sacred gear."

With a small pout on her face, she continued, "Well fine, but if you really want to know all you have to do is ask. Where was I? Oh yes, your sacred gear has the ability to boost your power by double every ten seconds. It is said that the wielder of this sacred gear could even kill a god."

This is one of those moments in life where you can only say one thing, "Wow."

Her smile was gentle and thoughtful but lacking its usual exuberance which told me immediately something was wrong. There was something else she needed to tell me. Perhaps another reason she brought me here. Try as I might though I couldn't come up with anything.

As she leaned against the railing looking out over Third Heaven I gently reached out and put my hand on hers, "Gabriel I would never do anything to harm you or heaven in any way with this power."

"Silly boy," she said gently as she turned her gaze to me, "Of that, I have no doubt. You seem to be able to sense my discomfort and you are correct in that assertion. Though my issue has nothing to do with you per say, but something I must tell you. Something you have a right to know as a Joker of heaven. There were many casualties of the great war Issei. And among them were the original four Satan's of Hell… and God."

Silently I listened as she got whatever she needed to say off of her chest when her last words finally resounded within me, "Wait a second. God is dead? God of the Bible, the Lord of the entire place. If that's true then how is any of this still possible?"

I forced myself to remain calm, but at the same time, I was riddled with questions. Quietly I tried to put the pieces together, but try as I might I was at a crossroads. Two many things I couldn't understand. All I could do is wait patiently as Lady Gabriel finished her explanation.

With a breath, she finally continued, "Yes, our great father perished. We have done our best to keep things operational but to be honest, things could be better. Michael stays at the helm of things to ensure that the system God put in place keeps running. Because of him miracles still occur, blessings still work and the same could be said for exorcisms. We obviously can't tell people this though. Think about what it would do to the faithful. I would like to believe they could handle it, but please understand that it's just a risk we can't take. I-"

Whatever she was going to say ended as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her causing the words to die on her lips. She had lost herself in the explanation. It was rough for me to hear, but she was his daughter. A direct child of the Almighty. My mother was beaten and it almost killed me. Her father died fighting for all creation, I knew my suffering couldn't compare to the pain she must have gone through and is probably still going through.

"I'm sorry to make you talk about something so painful," it wasn't going to be much but I had to do my best to comfort her, "I know it can't be easy for you, but thank you for trusting me with this. I promise you I will use whatever power I have to protect this precious gift God left. I can't imagine how you feel but if anything I can do can help alleviate your loneliness please, don't hesitate to ask."

I felt her hands on top of mine and we stood for a while like that. We gazed out over the wonder that was Third Heaven. I could only hope that she took some comfort in my touch as we lingered. All to soon I knew it would be time to go and she would have to return to being Lady Gabriel and I the Joker. But right now at least we could be a woman who was hurting and a man who wanted to be there for her. Perhaps 'man' is giving me a tad to much credit, but hey I'm getting there.

Eventually, she turned to me. I've come to identify Gabriel's mood by her smile but to be honest, this one was new to me. There was love there, no doubt about that, but it was beyond what I was used to. Perhaps I had been able to become more important to her, and truly, there was nothing more I could hope for.

Her hands reached out and held my face while leaning in and kissing my forehead, "Thank you my Issei. You could never know what that meant to me. Here I was trying to comfort you and you turned it around on me. You always put others first don't you? Please never doubt if you belong here my boy, I have never met another soul who more belongs in heaven. Oh my sweet boy."

 _ **Present**_

Yeah it was an unpleasant conversation, but one that had to be had. I've even felt closer to Lady Gabriel since then. She occasionally comes by my room in the House of Hearts. We talk and I find that with each passing day I feel even more connected to her. At first, I thought it was similar to the way I felt about my mother. But for every similarity, there is a difference. For whatever it is though, I am grateful.

I am now prepared for dangers that I could never have faced before. Every day I have trained with Griselda in the combat. I had thought I was a decent swordsman. I have learned otherwise. Compared to the level Griselda fights at I am still a novice, but at the level I once was compared to now I was just playing with sticks. I have also learned to wield light weapons. Similar to the one used to end my life, ironic isn't it.

I have yet to unlock my sacred gear but Gabriel and Griselda assure me that it will come in time. Griselda and I have become much closer. I have started having dreams though. Strange and bizarre dreams where I am surrounded by powerful flames. There is a massive beast there cast in shadows. It speaks to me and yet I can not hear it's voice I can only imagine it is not yet the time.

The only other heart card that Gabriel currently has is the Ace, a woman by the name of Mirana. I have yet to meet her but it seems that Griselda dreads the day I do. Apparently, Mirana has a habit of teasing people. I have chosen to stay with the rest of the hearts even though there are special quarters for the Jokers. It is nice enough but I feel at home here with the hearts, and I also feel that Gabriel might be sad if I were gone. And even though she may miss me in the human world, I would never leave her side whilst in heaven.

Even as I find myself feeling more at home, I know that I have another to return to. A life beyond the hallowed gates of heaven and while I am sad that I never got to meet the other Joker my life outside the gates beckons me. A life full of humans, demons, and fallen angels. A life full of school and people who don't want me. A life with my mother.

 **A/N: Hey guys so what did you think? Admittedly not a lot of plot movement here. I felt some things needed to be addressed before moving forward. Issei may not be the poster child for a Brave Saint but I'd say he fits in quite nicely. What did you think about the ending scene with Gabriel? I always felt like she was hiding a lot behind her innocent smile. The one thing I never want to change about Issei is how big his heart is and how willing he is to throw himself to** **whatever hazard to protect those he cares for. Please don't misunderstand this as a big romantic scene and see it for the pure loving moment it is. That's not to say she doesn't have the potential to be the girl he ends with. I just want this to be understood.**

 **Well next chapter it's back to his mother, school, and the demons. How will things go for Issei and how will he handle being back there again? Will his issues be resolved or will he be outcast once more? Stay with me for more. And as always please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 5: The Life Left Behind**

Well, that was certainly one of the most stressful meetings of my life. Lady Gabriel and I stood in the middle of the park where I was killed not so long ago, not helping. Facing two of the Lords of Hell, not helping. To top it all off the shorter of the two, who happened to be in cosplay, was glaring at me and that was definitely not helping.

Gabriel stepped forward to welcome the two, "Greetings Lord Sirzechs Lucifer and Lady Serafall Leviathan. I am glad to see you well. This is the child that I spoke to you about, Issei Hyoudou. He is the new Joker of heaven. He was reincarnated a few weeks ago. If he seems to be slightly uncomfortable that's likely because his life was ended just by that fountain. I know this is your younger sister's territory Lord Lucifer but his mother lives here and she is his only living relation. His father who is currently in prison is a detestable man who I, were I not a better person, would wish that he finds himself in your company sooner rather than later."

The crimson-haired elegant somehow familiar looking man Gabriel referred to as Lucifer replied, "Greetings to you Lady Gabriel. It is a rare treat to see the most beautiful woman in heaven. The Four Satan's and I have reached a conclusion that he be allowed to live and attend school here. I hope that this will go great lengths toward the peace we wish to establish."

That was the moment when the other devil finally stepped forward, "You may be alright with the Sirzechs but I certainly am not. What if he tries to harm my dear Sona? I would have to bring my entire might down upon heaven."

The crimson lord turned towards her, "Serafall, we have already talked at great lengths about this. None of the other Lords agreed with your claims. He shall be allowed to attend school here. Please, young man, step forward so that I may address you appropriately."

I looked dead at the man and gave a slight bow. I realized that I had been halfway hiding behind Lady Gabriel like a four-year-old meeting someone new for the first time but I don't care. I am trying my hardest not to be unnerved, "Greetings Lord Lucifer, I am Issei Hyoudou."

"Greetings Issei, I am happy to meet you. Please do take care here. Our sisters actually attend school with you. Perhaps you know them, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri," Sirzechs replied.

"Of course," I answered in perhaps a somewhat surprised tone, "I happen to think that Rias is a wonderful person. She has always treated me kindly on the few interactions that I have had with her. My best friend Kiba is actually in her club in school. They have invited me to join but I have been reluctant. My life has been rather hectic. And Sona is our student council president. She has done a marvelous job running the school in my opinion."

Suddenly Lady Leviathan jumped in front of me, "Don't go getting any ideas about my Sona. If you so much as touch her I'll-"

The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt a devil king but this woman wasn't just any devil. This had been the first time I'd gotten a good look at her. At first, she had been blocked a bit by Gabriel and then the dark had served to conceal her well enough, especially with most of my attention on Lord Lucifer. But with that outfit and that face, it just had to be her.

"Holy crap you are Magical Girl Levia," I blurted out.

Immediately her hostility dissipated, "Huh?"

"You're Magical Girl Levia," I repeated in haste, "I don't watch much TV or go to the movies often but last summer I saw your movie with some girls from the kendo club. I thought I'd be bored out of my mind but it was amazing. The special effects seemed so real and you were so cool!"

Sure I was milking it a bit. But my initial accidental outburst had totally undone her hostility. I guess I was banking on a devil's vanity at this point. Not a terrible assumption if you ask me and it seemed to be working.

"You're a fan," she seemed to have forgotten all about her problem with me and was hopping with excitement, "Well that changes everything! Tell me what part you like best! There is a sequel coming out soon you know. I just love meeting fans."

Both Lord Lucifer and Lady Gabriel looked a bit perplexed but it was Sirzechs who decided to make a comment, "So you withdraw your complaint about him attending school here?"

This made Serafall hesitate for a moment before making a magical girl pose from her movie, "Of course. No fan of mine could ever be a bad guy. You'll take good care of my Sona won't you my funny angel?"

"Funny angel?" I ask.

"Of course," she replied, "You're a joker aren't you? So you must be funny."

Her logic had everyone in attendance deadpanned, "Well regardless I promise that I shall do my utmost to keep your sisters from any and all harm my Lord and Lady."

"See Sirzechs I told you he was a good boy," Serafall patted my head and then handed me a piece of paper before backing away, "Too bad my rival, it seems that your newest Joker has good taste."

Lady Gabriel shook her head while I remain confused, "I'm sorry Serafall but I still don't see you as a rival in any way."

"Well, goodbye now my number one fan. Until next time, say hi to Sona for me," then with a flourish from Serafall and a bow from Sirzechs they were gone in a magic circle.

Lady Gabriel gave me a strange look, "I wasn't aware you were such a fan of hers."

I gave a slight chuckle, "Well it was a good movie. But at first, it was just my surprise that caused my outburst. I never expected a Lord of Hell to be a movie star. But after seeing her initial reaction I played on her vanity. I guess you could say I have the devil's own luck."

Lady Gabriel tried to suppress her giggle but it seeped out, "Oh Issei that was terrible. Well, what is it she gave you."

Holding up the paper in my hand I revealed it to be a shot of her from her movie, "It's an autograph."

 _ **The Monday Following**_

Gabriel had given me the weekend off to spend with my mom. The few days catching up with her were amazing. Neither of us had to hold back and we just had fun. We spent the entire "fishing fund" on a weekend of frivolity for just the two of us. Though we didn't do any fishing.

Both of us took turns picking activities. We had both decided to go shopping and pick out a few new outfits. I was really embarrassed to be sitting outside the changing rooms waiting for my mom to try on things. One sleeveless black dress with a flowing bottom looked especially nice and I insisted she buy it much to her own embarrassment. Mom forced me to buy a few things she dubbed "date clothes" and I had little say in the matter.

We had played at an arcade, where mom teased me about girls watching when I was playing Dance Revolution. I had been able to tease her for almost the exact same reason several minutes later. She had even made me go to a salon where we got new haircuts and pedicures. I got a light trim while mom got a few inches taken off making her look a little less housewife, and a little more modern woman. But the fun was over and today I am back at school.

I wasn't sure whether I was more looking forward to school or dreading it. But mom was getting back out into the working world today, having previously been forbidden to work by he who is now known as slime, and left with me looking confident in her new business attire she'd bought that weekend. So I couldn't let her down. To start the day, as usual, I approached the kendo room early, hoping that a few morning drills would prepare me for the day.

Using the wooden sword felt almost awkward in my hand for a moment. I had gotten so used to manifesting light weapons or using metal swords in practical training against Griselda. It was so light it felt almost like a child's toy. Still, I decided to take it seriously and flowed through the motions with swift yet deadly execution. Almost like deja vu, I felt something collide with my sword as I performed my kata.

Opening my eyes I was overwhelmed with a sense of joy, "Kiba!"

Immediately he dropped his sword and hugged me, "Issei, I'm so happy to see you alive my friend."

As happy as I was to see my friend something felt terribly wrong, "Kiba this feeling. You're… are you a devil?"

Kiba's face turned a bit as he looked around to make sure no one else was around and then expanded two black devil wings, "Yes Issei. You are an angel now, right? I can sense it as well. Are you… happy?"

I smiled at him, "Yes, I'm very happy. What about you though? How did this happen?"

With a sigh of relief, his princely smile returned, "I'm glad to hear that. It seems that I made the right choice. But now isn't the time to talk about these things. After school, okay?"

I nodded and he walked off. That was when I realized what time it was. I had to go get ready. A quick shower and then I was off to face the rest of the day. The day proceeded like normal for the most part with only a few exceptions.

First off when I came to my desk I found it overflowing with notes and the like from well-wishers. I was overwhelmed by the concern. I had expected snickering and people to be whispering behind my back but they all seemed so concerned and genuinely happy that I was back. I'd even overheard a few of the girls giggling that their knight had returned. Two girls I vaguely knew actually went so far as to give me a hug. Heck, even our class perverts didn't have anything negative to say.

Second period was English class. It seemed as an added bonus of being an angel I could now understand any language. It felt as though I was cheating as now reading and writing the language had become second nature. After calling the teacher out twice on mistakes and receiving some dirty looks I learned to keep my mouth shut.

The last surprise came just after lunch when the student council vice president showed up at the door.

"Issei Hyoudou, the student council would like to have a word with you please," vice president Subaki called out to me.

Her long dark hair, ample bosom, and features would have been enough but with her serious yet elegant demeanor, she was loved by both guys and girls alike. She has always struck me as some odd mix between librarian and detention teacher. It works for her though.

"Of course vice president, at once," I replied.

We didn't speak as I followed her staying just a half step behind her to respect her position. I could sense the tension in her and wanted to help. So I reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, that caused her to jump two feet in the air and squeal like a startled squirrel. With a crimson mask on her face, she turned to look at me. I did my best to emulate one of Gabriel's loving smiles. It actually seemed to work as she suddenly relaxed and smile back at me before carrying on.

She slid the door open and turning towards me, gave a slight bow, "Please enter."

As requested I entered and took a seat. The entire student council was present, what I wasn't expecting, however, was that Rias was also present. I gave her a small smile which she reciprocated before returning to her serious expression letting me know things were all business for now.

The student council room was like most in the school. All oak hardwood flooring and pale gray walls. The only exceptional thing was the large table for the student council meetings and the president's desk which if I'm not mistaken is larger than the one the principal of the school has. A few couches in the front for guests and small coffee table.

"I have come as requested but seeing as Rias is here, can I assume that this is not actually a school matter," it seemed only too obvious.

Sona frowned, obviously not pleased that her intentions had been seen through so quickly, "Indeed Issei. We would like to know where you have been these past weeks? Rias has informed me a bit of what has transpired but I'd like to hear your side."

So I told my story. Starting with the morning my mom gave me the hundred dollars and ending here. They sat with fevered attention hanging on my every word. Sona seemed intrigued by the story but as soon as I got to Yuuma and then my death I could see the pain etched on her face. She felt guilty for what had come to pass.

"Rias," I addressed her as I finished my explanation, "I'm not mad at you. I have since learned the rules of exposing our worlds to a human. You tried to help me the only way you could but I couldn't accept it. Thanks for trying, and I mean that sincerely."

She smiled at me then, "I can not tell you how much better that makes me feel. Perhaps you truly were meant to be an angel. You are certainly forgiving enough. That being said, I would have loved to have you as part of my peerage. I've always sensed something special about you Issei, and I'm not just referring to your power. Forgive me for being so forward but I feel drawn to you. Devil or not, now that you are part of our world I intend to explore this."

"Rias I… I'm not sure what to say," I answered honestly.

Sona who had been listening patiently spoke up, "Rias is now really the time? Can't your flirting wait until later? Besides that, if this is your attempt to break things with Raiser I believe-"

Sona didn't get to finish that thought as Rias shouted at her, "Sona! I would not be so disrespectful as to use him in such a manner. My heart broke when I watched Gabriel take him but I am far from being so shameful of a woman. Angel or not I still don't intend this to be the end. I will handle the matter with Raiser. Please do not insult me again with such insinuations."

That was the first time I ever saw a look on Sona's face that was anything but straightlaced. She had seriously offended Rias and she knew it. She looked...embarrassed.

"Perhaps this is where I should take my leave," I suggested, "however I will drop by the ORC this afternoon if that's okay Rias. I have a few questions and Kiba and I need to have a talk."

Rias gave me a gentle smile, "Of course, I look forward to it."

As I walked out I turned to Sona and said one more thing, "Oh and Sona, your sister sends her regards."

I smirked as a fierce blush passed over her face and I returned to my classroom.

 _ **ORC Clubroom**_

It had been the best day of school that I could ever remember. Everything seemed to go right and everyone was so happy to see me back. I was trying to stay positive like Gabriel told me but honestly, I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Entering the club room I found them all waiting for me. Everyone where they had been when I last ran out the door. The only difference being this time Akeno was already serving tea and Rias seemed to be fussing with her hair.

"So am I late or early," I asked jovially.

I was met with several excited greetings at once.

""Issei!""

"My friend!"

"Hey."

That last one was Koneko. But I'd call that real progress for us. She addressed me before I directly spoke to her.

Kiba walked right up and hugged me again. I could tell he had been worried. And to be honest I felt really guilty about how I'd left things between us. So before anything else I figured I should clear that up.

"Kiba before we go any further I want to apologize. You really are my best friend and I trust you. If you could have I'm sure you would have told me what was going on. It's just with everything that was happening I wasn't thinking clearly. Please forgive me, my friend," I bowed slightly with that.

Kiba just hugged me again, "There's nothing to forgive my friend."

And just like that things were good between us again.

"So let's get the rest of this out of the way," I insisted, "from what everyone is saying I'm assuming there is more to the story from the moment I died and when I woke up in heaven."

Kiba looked down embarrassed but I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving him my support, "Lady Gabriel was not the first one on the scene as you died. I was."

That was news to me and I couldn't keep the surprised look off my face as he continued.

"You see I found you there bleeding out. Sorrow had filled my entire being. My first thought was to summon Rias and have her bring you back like me, as one of her peerage. Though that would have made you a devil. At the time I was willing to do whatever it took to save your life. However, just as I went to summon Rias, that's when Gabriel appeared. She heard your prayer Issei, and she told me about it. You never had really felt like you belonged with us Issei, and I couldn't help but feel like maybe that's because we're devils. Lady Gabriel left the choice up to me as to whether let Rias and I take you or to leave you with her. It was the second hardest decision I've ever made. I chose to let her take you. I thought you'd be happier there. I hope I was right."

Kiba's voice had broken several times recounting that night. I can't help but wonder what the hardest decision he's ever made was but I think I'll let that go for now. I can't imagine how I'd have reacted in that situation. Or how he must have felt when he went he let Gabriel take me. Now it was my turn to hug him.

"My friend, I hope I never have to make such choices. I can't imagine what life would have been like as a devil, but I can tell you that I am very happy as an angel. Thank you for giving this to me," I did my best to reassure him.

A few tears left his eyes as he resumed his post at the door. I turned to Rias to address my second bit of business there.

"Now onto other business. I'd like to join the ORC-"

A few gasps filled the room but they were cut short by a burning magic circle that had just shown up.

Without even knowing what would happen next I had a gut feeling about this moment, "So this is the other shoe, huh?"

"Now Rias it's time for you to come to the Underworld. It is time to officially announce our engagement," a blond man with black highlights appeared from the circle.

The man held himself in a way that screamed arrogance. His red blazer with a white shirt and black pants were all somewhat disheveled. Nothing tucked in or worn neatly. He kept his chin high and his shirt unbuttoned half way. Whoever this man was trying to impress we obviously were not his target audience.

He proceeded to walk forward and reach out to Rias. I felt somewhat disgusted as he placed his hands on her in an all too familiar fashion. She was obviously displeased as she stepped away from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Riaser? I don't care who has said what. I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. YOU. You are the most loathsome man I have ever encountered. I don't care if we were the last two devils in existence I would rather we go extinct before I marry you," she rebuked him.

The man she called Raiser looked offended but not deterred, "Raiser will get what Raiser wants. Even if Raiser has to roast the rest of your peerage to ashes to get it."

All of Rias' peerage drew their weapons or exuded an aura of hostility against him. I, for my part, was doing my very best to not get involved. That was until Raiser snapped his fingers.

Fire erupted all around the room. Using my aura that I'd been learning as a natural defense I could keep it at bay. I hate to admit it, but for him to exude such power without even seemingly using magic was impressive. The flames seemed to spring forth from his very presence. It makes me wonder how powerful he is. It seemed like Akeno was fine as well. Kiba and Koneko, however, were not so fortunate. They batted at the flames but they just grew larger on their arms and legs.

"Enough!" Against my better judgment, or for lack of it, I expanded my four wings and doused all of the flames with my light magic.

Everyone in the room shunned away a bit but I cooled it off as soon as the fire went out.

"You have set foot where you are obviously not welcome. As an angel of heaven, I request you leave at once. No man should be so disrespectful of women. Especially not his betrothed," I commanded.

Raiser had no way of knowing about my pet peeve when it came to the treatment of women so he continued to dig his own grave, "You consort with angels now Rias. My how you dirty the name of the Gremory family. And you, boy, I will treat my women how I like. Rias shall become my trophy, and after we wed and I take her, I shall do what I wish with her or whatever woman I desire. I am a high-class devil, swine."

"You're a high-class devil pig?" no point in rising to his bait so I decided to take control of the conversation, "That doesn't sound special. What's powerful about devil pigs? Sounds tasty actually."

"No, you… I mean… I'm no pig, fool," his whole rant ended up being some kind of yell stutter.

"I never called you a foolish pig, just a devil pig. Excuse me, a high-class devil pig," I corrected him.

"You, you, you damned angel. I'll fry you," Raiser raised a fist but suddenly another presence entered the room.

Suddenly a woman with beautiful silver hair in a maid costume stepped forward, "Lord Raiser, I believe that is enough. Does the House of Phenex wish to be responsible for a war with heaven?"

"Of course not," he shrugged, quelling his anger, "If the ultimate queen requests it I have no choice but to agree."

Whoever this woman was at that moment I understood that she commanded fierce respect.

Turning to me she bowed, "Forgive the sudden intrusion. Lord Sirzechs Lucifer tells me that you are the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou, Joker of heaven."

Great, she had to go and use the full title, "Yes, that is correct, and you are?"

She drops into a low curtsy, "I am a maid of the Gremory house, my name is Grayfia, it is a pleasure."

"No," I bowed in return, "the pleasure is all mine."

"Issei Hyoudou," she continued, "Lord Sirzechs has a proposal for you."

I tilted my head slightly, "If so then I would hear it."

She smiled lightly, "In an attempt to further the peace between heaven and hell we propose to have a rating game. We still have to get approval from heaven of course. But we thought it would be of great interest for a sparring match between the great Pheonix and heavenly dragon. If you are victorious he is prepared to grant you one wish."

Lord Lucifer was as clever as he was wise. He knew that after seeing this situation I would want to help Rias, and he was right. With that wish, I could free her from this and any future arranged marriage. Truthfully, though, I think that any attempt to garner goodwill between the three factions should be taken.

"I accept."

Rias then jumped forward, "Wait for a second here Issei. I don't need others fighting my battles for me."

Raiser then stepped in, "Come now Rias. He is a grown man. Let him make decisions for himself."

"Fear not Rias," I assured her, "This is all to further peace after all."

Grayfia bowed, "Lord Lucifer will be most pleased to hear this. I shall return to inform him at once. After the details are worked out in heaven we shall have our match. Usually this is done between peerages but in this case, we will do one on one. If all works out we plan to have our match in three weeks. Lord Raiser, shall we."

"As you say. Until next time my Rias, I wait until the day when I make your body mine," he said as he warped away.

Kiba who had cleaned himself off a bit touched my shoulder, "Do you think you can put those away now?"

I hadn't realized that I'd had my wings out all that time, "Sorry about that."

Rias stepped forward, her face uncertain but she hugged me, "You fool. How could you do this? You don't owe me anything. After I failed to save your life you still go this far for me."

Maybe it was denying the truth. Maybe she knew that. But I wasn't going to let her carry this weight on her shoulders. Nevertheless, I gladly returned the hug.

"Rias," I said causing her to retreat from me slightly, "This is all for peace remember. Don't feel like I'm doing this for you. Admittedly I don't like him, but that's about how he treats women you see, nothing to do with you."

Rias looked on at me unconvinced, "So what will you wish for if you win?"

"Oh, well..." crap she caught me, "Angels aren't selfish you see. So it would be best if I made a wish for someone else. So seeing how upset this marriage made you then I'd wish for you to be kept from an arranged marriage and to let you pick your own future husband. Love isn't something people should be forced into after all."

She embraced me again quickly and gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered into my ear, "I've learned enough about you to know one thing. If it was just a random wish for anyone, you'd wish something for your mother. I know you are doing this for me."

A blush crept across my face. I couldn't deny it anymore.

Still, she looked worried, "Issei, Raiser is not weak. I am impressed by your four wings and display of power there but I don't know if you can win. For all his foolishness he still has the power of the immortal Pheonix. He has never lost a match."

I looked at my hands, "As I am right now I doubt I can win."

"Then what will you do," she exclaimed.

I smirked in response, "Time for some training."

With a small wave, I disappeared in a cross of light.

 **A/N: It finally happened. I finished the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Just a lot of deciding how I want things to play out. Issei is finally back at school and with his mom, YAY! Beyond that we can see Issei being truly accepted. Despite his popularity I wrote him with negative expectations because of how he viewed his life. Rias is in the picture again, and yes her interest is genuine. She doesn't see him as some "pawn" to break her engagement to Raiser. (lol see what I did there?) Furthermore, as I said I haven't decided who will be the one Issei ends up with, just that it will be between four girls and I WILL NOT HAVE A HAREM. Soon enough I will introduce the last two girls, or should I say I shall introduce one and then reintroduce one in a new light… lol. You don't know why that's funny but it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD.**

 **A/N:** **Welcome back everybody. I hope you are ready for the continuation of A Place To Call Home. I'm actually going to do something for you guys that I almost never do. I'm going to post two chapters. Why? Because I'm pretty sure you guys are ready to get to the fight with Raiser. A big thanks to everyone who is still reading and commenting. I'll try and reply to most of your comments through PM. Unless they are just "Great Story" comments. I love those, but there's not much I can reply to that. So to all of you, THANK YOU! Now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Hell Week in Heaven**

Informing Lord Michael about things, easy. Taking another week off school for training, unpleasant but doable. Telling all of this to Griselda and asking for help with training, oh crap.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she shouted for the twelfth time.

I sighed having to repeat myself again, "During a meeting with the daughter of Sirzechs Lucifer and her peerage a man showed up named Raiser. He started acting like a royal prick and almost molesting Rias who he claims is his fiance. I just couldn't take it, and then attack everyone in the room, so that's when I acted. Shortly after a woman by the name of Grayfia entered, the Queen of Lord Sirzechs, and informed me that he proposed a rating game where Raiser and I would fight. If I win I am to be granted a wish. As I am, I do not believe I can win so I need your help."

Finally, she sighed, "I can't believe you. An angel for less than a month and you're picking fights with devils. Didn't we have a talk about you being on your best behavior?"

"Yes."

"And didn't you promise me you would?"

"Yes, I did but-"

"And is this your best behavior?" she cut me off while raising her voice.

"No, but-" again I didn't finish my sentence as she smacked upside my head.

Obviously, Griselda wasn't done though, "Do you know how much trouble you cause Lady Gabriel?"

All I could do was hang my head now. The last thing I wanted to do was trouble, Gabriel. I couldn't help it though this was something I have to do.

"Look Griselda," finally I raised my voice to match hers, "I know what I'm doing is foolish. I hate that it may trouble Lady Gabriel, but I can't help it. When I see someone in trouble I act. I can't help it. Please understand that much. So will you train me or not?"

That was when a sadistic grin crossed Griselda's face making me regret my decision to ask her for help, "Oh I'll train you Issei. I'll train you so hard that your match will feel like a merciful break from what I'm going to put you through. Get ready."

The training arena in heaven looks sort of like the Coliseum in Rome. A huge arena surrounded by a circular seating amphitheater. The columns and architecture were truly a sight to behold. Unfortunately, I'm a little too busy decorating the dirt arena with my blood to really appreciate it as Griselda knocks me to the ground again with the butt of her sword. Whenever we train for whatever reason she likes to use solid weapons and not light magic. She says it makes us stronger.

"Keep up your guard Issei or I'll hit you every time," Griselda scolded me again.

The truth was after the first 8 hours I could barely keep my arms up. Now that we were reaching the 14-hour mark I could barely keep on my feet. Griselda however still looked spry and ready to go.

"Ya know a break would be nice every so often," I whined.

Again she lunged at me and I was forced to parry, "Do you think the enemy will give you a break?"

Honestly, I'd lost count of how many times I'd heard that from her, "I know that but we've been at this for about fourteen hours. Doesn't that entitle me to a break?"

"You can have a break when you hit me," she shouted at me as she began her next attack only for it to be caught in midair.

Both our eyes suddenly turned to meet Lady Gabriel. How someone that powerful can just sneak up on me is just creepy. As she stood there I noticed she wasn't wearing her normal heavenly robes but a professional all white tracksuit. She had a whistle around her neck and an unusual grin on her face.

"I think that's quite enough for the moment Griselda," Gabriel chided her, "We don't take our frustrations out on others do we?"

"No my lady," Griselda replied sheepishly.

"Good then," Griselda beamed, "Now Issei, take an hour to cool off and then you and I shall begin some special training."

Weakly I nodded. The relief from a break poured over me and flopped back on the ground.

Lady Gabriel and Griselda looked over my now unconscious body, "Griselda, did you train him so hard that the moment he stopped he passed out?"

Something between her smile and the sound of her voice sent chills down Griselda's spine, "Umm, well yes, it would appear so."

"I think you and I need to have a heart to heart about how we treat our juniors," Gabriel with a voice that held little of its usual loving compassion.

A FEW HOURS LATER

When I finally came to again I could tell that the day had waned on a bit. The sun seemed to be a bit lower in the sky and I was still in the arena. I can vaguely recall being told I could take a break and then nothing. I must have fallen asleep while taking a break. I can't believe Griselda let me sleep this long. It wasn't where I was or how I got there that surprised me though, it was that my head was currently resting in Lady Gabriel's lap.

Startled I tried to sit up only for Gabriel to run her fingers through my hair calming me down. I took a few more deep breaths before finally relaxing in her lap. The gentle aura she exudes enveloping me.

"Finally awake I see," she whispered to me.

I nodded in reply.

"Well good. As much as I enjoyed this you have much training to do before facing the Phoenix. There are only two ways that I'm aware of to beat the immortal bird. The first is to completely dominate it with power. The second is to beat it down mentally and physically. An enemy that has lost the will to fight can no longer use its power," Gabriel explained.

I smiled up at her, "You know you shouldn't spoil me so much. I'll get used to it and be insufferable."

"Oh well then shall we have a talk about why you are doing this," her voice remained light but there was something just beneath the surface of her tone that made me realize I was in dangerous waters.

I thought carefully about how to answer that question, "It would be a lie to say it isn't for Rias. Just not exactly in the way everyone might be thinking. I won't lie and say that I don't find Rias to be a beautiful woman. Though that wouldn't be enough to get me involved. If you could've seen the look on her face you'd understand. That man, that garbage was talking about her like she was an object. Like he owned her. I don't know what devil society is like, but I don't care. She's a woman, and she deserves to be happy. To be able to choose the man who she wants to spend her life with. Don't we all want that?"

I watched as Gabriel shook her head, "You continue to amaze me. So it's not just your mother, but all women. Are you on some crusade for feminism?"

I knew she was joking but still, "You know that includes you too, right?"

The surprise was written on her face as she replied, "Goodness, the things you say. So what exactly are you going to do for me?"

"That's simple," I replied with my signature smile, "spend the rest of my life making sure you stay happy. What else could I do for the woman who saved my life?"

Her blush was light but I'd learn to catch these small reactions from her, "I think you've avoided training long enough Issei. Time to get back to it. I will be training you for now, be ready."

Gabriel's training was entirely different from Griselda's. Griselda had beaten combat training into me until the point that all of my reflexes are finely honed. Gabriel, however, was less concerned about that. So far I had not paid much attention to my sacred gear. I knew it was there but had been more focused on my angelic abilities that were readily available. We then spent the next several hours meditating.

"To know your enemy, one must start by knowing themselves. You, Issei Hyoudou, still don't truly know yourself. A power sleeps within you that you must awaken if you are to overcome your current trial. Succeed in this and become the Joker I know you can be."

I heard her voice as I feel into my own consciousness. To fall, it is such a quiet thing. An empty darkness that consumes everything. When I looked around I could see nothing. But I could hear something. The first thing was a fire, a burning that I could not define. It sounded like a thousand bonfires. What came next however, was far more disturbing. It sounded like metal plates grinding against each other.

"Hello," I called into the blackness, "is anyone there?"

 _ **"So boy. After all this time you come here thirsting for my power. This power you seek, what would you do with it?"**_

The voice was loud and deep. I great tone carried through the darkness.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. I am a Joker of heaven. I would have your power and use it to protect everyone who is precious to me,"I shouted in reply.

 _ **"I've heard it before. Yet all eventually succumb to the hunger. You are never satisfied with a taste. You must always have more. When is it enough? When are you satisfied?"**_

 __There was something to his question. It seemed to answer itself. So what was he looking for if he'd heard all the answers?

"Let me show you."

A deep rumbling sound echoed through the darkness that might have been laughter.

 _ **"Interesting. Very interesting. Actions are what makes a man after all. Show me then, show me what kind of Red Dragon Emperor you will become!"**_

 __When I truly opened my eyes again I was still sitting in the coliseum with Gabriel. It felt like maybe minutes had passed but dawn was already breaking on a new day. Gabriel was sitting there smiling at me. Had she just been waiting patiently this whole time? Her smile was brighter than the morning sun. Then I noticed she was pointing down. Upon inspection, I discovered I was covered in a red aura.

"What is this?" I uttered my thoughts aloud.

"This," she chuckled, "is the beginning. Your sacred gear is now becoming attuned with your body and soul. Think hard Issei. What is power to you, what makes you feel powerful?"

I held up my left fist and clenched it tight. Power, the ability to defeat any opponent. NO! That's wrong. That's just what guys like my father and Raiser would think. They equate power with a clenched fist ready to strike, but I'm not like them. Power is freedom. The freedom to make choices and do what you want. For Lady Gabriel, it was the choice to revive me despite what others might think. For Mom, it is being free of my father and being able to do the things she never could before. For Rias, it is the being able to make her own choices. We all want the freedom to do the things we think are right. My power is being the wings to carry those I care for to there freedom.

"My power is-" I shouted as to great red dragon wings with green jewels erupted from my back.

"Amazing," Gabriel squealed in excitement, "Simply amazing, Issei. You've done it, congratulations."

I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't embarrassed by what she said really. Moreover, her excitement caught me off guard.

 _ **"Congrats partner. You have taken the first steps to becoming the Red Dragon Emperor. From my first possessor until you I have always taken the shape of a gauntlet. You have already lived up to your word. You truly are unlike all who have come before you. Time will tell if that is for better or worse. As your partner, I will be here for you to help you grow. You may call me Ddraig."**_

 __"Thanks, Ddraig. Ddraig this is the woman who I owe my life to, Lady Gabriel. Lady Gabriel, this is my dragon partner Ddraig," introducing someone to a non-corporeal being was weird but seemed appropriate given the circumstances.

"It's been a long time Ddraig," Gabriel spoke with a familiarity I had not expected.

 _ **"Hmm, so my partner serves heaven this time. Well, this is different, that's for certain. Last I saw you I believe you were hiding behind your father shaking like a leaf as the white one and I tore through the sky."**_

 __Lady Gabriel's face lit up at Ddraig's words, "Ohhh, don't talk like that! I was so young then. Issei doesn't listen to him. I simply stood at my father's side as these two savage dragons destroyed anything and everything in their paths."

Calming herself down Gabriel sighed before speaking again, "Perhaps it's time to let the past rest. Since your current wielder is on the side of heaven shall we work together now? Would you aide us as we strive for peace, or is destruction all you crave?"

 _ **"You are an impudent little brat. Still, I admire your courage, even if I am trapped in here. I will support my partner in whatever he wishes, be it the salvation of heaven or it's ruin."**_

 __I'd finally heard enough, "Okay, that's enough you two. I will be staying by Gabriel's side and fighting for heaven. I pray we build a peace that lasts. Until then I shall fight for all of those precious to me."

 **A few hours later**

Boosted gear training was something new altogether. Unfortunately, of the few others in heaven who had boosted gears, none were free to help me. So Ddraig started by giving me a rundown of my powers.

 _ **"Just having me equipped all of your basic abilities will be stronger, but until you get stronger you will only have access to two unique abilities. First is BOOST. This ability grants the wielder double power every ten seconds. What you have accumulated sufficient power you release it through your body. This is called EXPLOSION."**_

 __Doubling my power every ten seconds?! That's unreal.

"A power like that can't be infinite," I deduced.

 _ **"Correct. Your body can only hold so much power. Before we go into battle we had best figure out what your maximum number of boosts is beforehand. First, let's just use the ability. Get a training dummy and let's use a regular attack on it."**_

 __Following his instructions, I brought out a sword training dummy and took my stance. At my side, I rested my hand as if on a sheath and summoned light energy. In kendo, my favorite set of techniques were in the school of Iaido, or more precisely, Battojutsu. It focuses on techniques where the blade is pulled directly from the sheath into an attack, creating more speed and force than a regular swing.

 _ **"Strike!"**_

As commanded I dashed forward and cut straight through the pole and dummy. Quite satisfied, I went through the motion of sheathing my light blade.

 _ **"Very good, not bring out a new dummy. This time use a single boost and make one strike straight down."**_

 __Again, as I was told I brought out a new dummy and set it up. I willed my new power to activate and almost jumped as it did.

 _ **BOOST**_

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

 __Energy course through my body in a rush that I've never experienced. It feels exhilarating.

"Ddraig, I feel like I could crush this thing with my bare hands," I boast unable to contain my own excitement.

 _ **"That's good, but for now let's just slash."**_

 __Following his lead, I slashed down focusing more on speed than power. I was surprised when the dummy displayed no physical damage.

"Ddraig? What's going on here? It's not even hurt," my confusion was a given when I honestly hadn't even felt resistance during my slash.

 _ **"Wait for it."**_

 __No sooner had he finished speaking did the dummy split in two.

"Holy cra-" I covered my mouth unsure if I should really finish that sentence.

Upon closer inspection, I realized I had cut the thing so clean the wood hadn't even splintered. The wood looked smooth as if it had been freshly sanded. Reaching out with my fingers and stroking the wood I found that it was every bit as smooth as it looked. With half the effort of my first swing, I multiplied my destructive force.

 _ **"When you use explosion and send that energy through your body you empowered your strength and your magic. So the light sword you created was that much stronger as well. That slash you used was**_ _ **four times its original power as it combined your physical and magical strength. If you had continued boosting the power would have increased. Now I think it's time to show you the second power."**_

 __"I thought explosion was the second power?"

 _ **"No. EXPLOSION, is merely the activation of BOOST, nothing more, nothing less."**_

 __"Alright, I'm ready! What's next?"

 _ **"That's the spirit. For the next demonstration, we will be doing two steps. First, let's work with the self-modification. Anything and everything in you can be strengthened. This technique works similar to BOOST but has a more direct effect. It is called TRANSFER. It starts the same as when you normally boost your power but this time I want you to use your new ability to transfer your power to your inner ear."**_

"Alright, let's do this Ddraig!"

 _ **BOOST**_

 __The familiar rush hit me again.

 _ **TRANSFER**_

 __I could feel the power focusing itself. All of the sudden my ears felt like they were being bombarded with a thousand sounds at once. My head was pounding and it was all I could do to keep from passing out.

 _ **"Calm down partner. You need to focus. Your hearing is now greatly magnified. Focus in and try to separate the sounds."**_

 __It wasn't all at once but slowly I could feel the pressure in my head subsiding. Sounds began to grow clearer and more crisp. Then as I focused in I could differentiate them from one another. Collapsing to my knees in relief sweat poured from my brow. I can hear them, all of the sounds around me.

"I've think I've got it Ddraig. I can hear all of the sounds and voices. I can hear the spirits in Third Heaven living their lives and even the seraphs in Sixth Heaven. I can hear… uhhh," enthralled with this new ability I was carelessly surfing the noises until I happened upon a conversation between two angels in first heaven.

"Ddraig?" I uttered lifelessly

 _ **"Yeah partner?"**_

 __"Did you catch that conversation too?"

 _ **"Of course."**_

 __"Ddraig?"

 _ **"What is it?"**_

 __Reflexively I swallow the building lump in my throat, "I really don't think angels are supposed to talk that way."

 _ **"I'm no authority on the matter, but smart money says he's gonna fall for sure."**_

 __All I can do is nod. Cleaning the arena up I got myself cleaned up and headed out. At that moment my head was swimming about a lot of things, but one thing was for sure. I was done for the day.

The next few days progressed much in the same way. Griselda would unleash her own version of boot camp on me. It did very a bit day by day, but the theme was training my body. She made sure that as soon as my opponents muscles started moving to attack that I was right there, ready to intercept and counter. Gabriel would then step in and help train me in magic and incorporating my sacred gear into fighting.

I found that my body could handle thirty-two boosts. Ddraig informed me that, that was an excellent starting point. It still didn't feel like enough. Somehow I think that Gabriel can read minds because every time I started beating myself up or doubting my strength she would comfort me. That being said I tried not to do that often. He version of making up for lost time training could probably give a devil nightmares. Guess I could ask Kiba about that.

Finally, the night before the match came. Griselda and Gabriel ordered me to take the day off. They said my muscles and magical power both needed rest and a chance to recuperate. I had spent the day wandering around heaven. Most people gave me respectful greetings as I passed. I wonder what people think of me now. I can't help but feel like I'm still trying to find a place to fit in.

Back in the same white pavilion where I had met Gabriel a week prior, I lay on my back gazing up into the moonlight. Some people may hate this feeling, but honestly, I love feeling like a small part of something much grander. All of the stars and planets in the sky make me feel like I am a part of something amazing.

I continue to lay there resting comfortably until a voice brought me out of my reverie, "Can I join you?"

Her beauty shining in the moonlight was almost blinding. Blonde hair cascading down white robes. Pale skin set against striking blue eyes. I couldn't be sure but honestly, it looks like she is glowing.

Only one word escaped my lips, a name, "Gabriel."

"You seem to be in awfully deep thought, my Issei," she addressed me normally but her voice held that knowing lilt to it.

"How?" I asked.

"How what my dear," she was going to play ignorant.

"How do you always know? Every time I am hurting, or worrying, or feeling any kind of doubt you are always there. You don't have any kind of ESP that I know of so how?" my tone sounded frustrated even to my ears. I have always prided myself on my ability to hide my pain after all.

She didn't answer with words. Instead, she approached me and set beside me gesturing for me to place my head in her lap. I hate to admit it but I was getting way to comfortable laying in her lap. Still, I complied.

As I lay there she looked down at me. Her innocent features highlighted by the slivers of moonlight that made its way through the breaches in her hair that now surrounded both of our faces. I don't know that I've ever had such a genuine smile on my face as the one she gave me now. Completely enraptured I was unaware that she was moving until she had grabbed my right hand and placed in on her chest just above her heart. Likewise, she placed her hand on my chest.

"My Issei," she whispered, "When you hurt, I hurt. When you are in pain, I am in pain. When you were a human there was nothing I could truly do to help you. All that changed when you became an angel. I've said it one and I'll say it again, you will never again know loneliness, you will never suffer alone again. From now to eternity I will be by your side. Should all heaven turn against you I would not."

"But," I choked on whatever I was about to say and could only muster the strength for one more word, "why?"

I'm not sure why she choose that moment to look away. Probably to give me a chance to compose myself. I wasn't going to cry. I won't let myself. Still, that didn't mean my face didn't show exactly what I am feeling.

I watched as her smile softened. Her face was one of wistful recollection. All the while she ran her fingers through my hair. I really wish I could tell what she was feeling. I couldn't keep doing nothing so I reached out and put my hand on her cheek. Her reaction was immediate and she slightly jerked back.

Gabriel composed herself quickly before she answered me, "I think it's kind of the same as why you are fighting the Phoenix. It's not something I have to do, but to me, it's something I just can't not do. Whenever I feel you hurting I just reach out. That's really all there is to it."

It was amazing that while her answer didn't really explain anything I understood perfectly. Of course, I didn't HAVE to fight for Rias. I was in no way forced to get involved, but when I saw her treated that way it hurt something inside of me. I had to respond. I even tried to hold back until he started hurting others. She's saying that even though she has the choice, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't. That doesn't exactly answer why it seems that she's so fixated on me and my issues, but for now, I think that's enough.

While I was in thought Gabriel stroked my cheek, "Hey Issei, if I was ever in trouble, would you come and save me too?"

I didn't even have to think. I couldn't answer right away though as I started to chuckle, that chuckle turning into a laugh, which turned into a full blown giggle fit. Gabriel didn't look amused at my outburst but I couldn't stop it if I wanted to.

"Just about that was funny," she asked with a look that I could only describe as a pouting princess.

"It's just," I stopped and took a breath, "that you even had to ask is hilarious. Gabriel, if you are in trouble I will stand by you. If every being on heaven and earth turn against you I'll stand by you. If it costs me my life I'll stand by you. Even if the day came when you hated me and cast me aside I would stand by you. You didn't just save my life, and my mother's life by the way, you gave me a home the one thing I've wanted all my life. So yes Gabriel, I'd save you every time. I also return your promise, as long as I live you will never be alone."

Our silence echoed the night as we sat there slightly resting against each other. These moments that I have with Gabriel sound so empty but leave me feeling so full. Honestly, I'm afraid to say anything because I don't want to ruin it. Whatever tomorrow has in store, I'm not afraid.

 **A/N: So Issei is finally embracing his sacred gear. I think you guys are also starting to see that my Issei is a bit of a swordsman as well. It's not something that I originally planned but I am enjoying writing him that way.**

 **Please don't flame about Issei having a wing sacred gear instead of a gauntlet. We all know that sacred gears respond to the will of the user.** **I added a little more fluff here for Gabriel and Issei. They seem like the most likely pairing at this point, but I still have a lot left in store, and just because I've decided to not write a harem doesn't mean several women won't be vying for his attention.**

 **As always R &R, till the next time my lovelies. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to High School DXD. The story alone is my original work.**

 **A/N: Not going to write a huge note here. The most important things to mention are that if you did not see it, I double posted. So if you have not read chapter 6 already then be sure to go back and read that first. Second, here we are you all. The fight you've been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 7: Dragon VS Devil Pig**

Three weeks passed by faster than I realized. I had to tell a small lie to my mom. I told her I was with the people she'd met from the church. I also told her that I was going to be undergoing some special training for my future. I just failed to mention what kind of training I was going to be doing. She wasn't thrilled with me missing more school but since I already had approval from the school she let it go.

I'm never happy to leave heaven. More to the point I don't like leaving Gabriel's side. I felt like being in her service had finally given my life purpose, and after everything I'd been through I was ready to embrace that fully. That being said it is always nice to spend time with my mom.

Coming home this time was like coming to a new house. It was like mom had run some kind of everything must go sale while I was gone. Apparently the 'fishing fund' had been a rather sizable one. Seriously what kind of secret fund name was that? 'Oh, what's this 80,000 yen for, I'm hunting for whales.' yeah right.

Still, our home was far from lavish, but now it looked more like a home and less like a man's den where he sometimes kept his family. The smelly recliner had been replaced by a nice couch. The poker table had been replaced by a sturdy looking kitchen table. I think that might even be a new oven in the kitchen, not that I would really know seeing as how I hardly ever cook.

"I'm home!" I shout from the doorway.

That's when I heard a gasp and feet coming above me going down the hall, and then down the steps. My mom looked as excited as a kid on Christmas. Her eyes lit up and she even clapped her hands together with a small giggle. It made me feel a little guilty that part of me didn't really want to be here. I mean of course I love living with my mom, and now that the human waste is gone we can be a real family. It was great seeing mom's full range of emotion that I can only assume she wasn't able to show or maybe feel before.

"Issei, my baby is home. How was it? The trip I mean. Did you learn a lot? Was everyone nice? Are you sure you still wanna do this? You can always change your mind sweetheart," mom was rambling a hundred miles a minute and I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Whoa, mom! Calm down a bit," I basically had to shake her to get her to stop, "It's good to see you too. The trip was great. It was really hard work don't get me wrong, but I really feel like I've grown. Yes, I definitely want to keep doing this but I'll try not to miss school in the future. Plus I will try to not stay gone from home so long."

I watched as she deflated a little. Some of the over excitement leaving her yet never losing her hundred watt grin. I loved that smile. It was the thing that carried me through the darkness all this time. My mom had to be the most loving woman on this entire planet. The only woman who probably surpasses her would be Gabriel, but of course, she doesn't exactly live on the planet per say.

"So mom, what's for dinner? I have to admit I'm starving and have a big day tomorrow. Or maybe you have a big date tonight? I can always order pizza, you go have fun," I have to admit I loved teasing my mom now.

"Ohh, Issei, you know better. I only have one man in my life right now and that is my wonderful son. I may date again someday but for now, I want to make up for all the time it feels like we've lost. Don't worry about being hungry, I have all of your favorites ready to go. I was just waiting for you to get home to get started. What's this about you going to school tomorrow though? It's a weekend," I'm sure I had explained everything to my mom but with her enthusiasm for me being home, I guess she forgot.

With a small sigh, I reminded her, "Come on mom we went over this. I have to go and talk to the student council president about my absence. It was permitted as an educational experience but I have to turn in the report that I wrote talking about my experience. Then I'll have to fill out some paperwork and get my homework that I've missed...again. I might get Kiba to help me with it though."

"Kiba, Kiba," my mom tapped her chin in recollection, "Oh that nice blond boy who you brought over once. Tell him how sorry I am about the gay jokes that were made. He seemed very nice. Please do bring him over so that I can apologize."

I waved her off, "Don't worry mom, he knew that it wasn't you. I had fully warned him about the welcome, or unwelcome, he may get. With as many girls that flock around him anyone that calls him gay is just stupid. The only reason that guy doesn't have a harem is that he is just too nice. I think that's one of the reasons we make such good friends is how we view the way women should be treated."

Mom simply beamed another smile at me, "Well that's wonderful. Still, I'd love it if you'd invite him over some time. This really is our home now and you shouldn't be afraid to use it. It may take some getting used to I understand. That's why I replaced so much. Oh and I forgot to tell you the best news."

I smirked a bit at moms open-ended statement, "You met the man of your dreams and are finally going to be with someone who deserves you?"

She tried to narrow her eyes at me but her mirthful smile gave her true feelings away, "Oh haha, mister funny man. No, as I said before, the only guy I want to spend time with right now is my handsome boy. My big news is that I got a job. Last week actually, I started working as at a law firm as a paralegal. I was well on my way to a degree in law before I got, well let's just say derailed. Now it seems I'll be able to pick up the pieces. The firm is run by a girl I went to college with and she was so eager to have me come on. Apparently, she's had more work then she can handle. We have even gone out a couple times and had girl's nights."

Honestly, I was so happy to hear that it felt like my smile was eating my face. The smile even started to hurt a bit before I was actually able to calm down. How could I not be ecstatic though, after all these years my mom could actually have a life.

I wrapped her in a big hug, "Looks like we're both out there fighting the good fight now, huh mom?"

She laughed a bit at that, "Yep, my friend works with child welfare law so we'll make sure that no other kids get stuck in bad situations ever again."

Mom hurried away preparing dinner and I set my stuff down, "Hey mom I'm gonna step outside real fast. I think I might have dropped something."

After hearing my moms tale I couldn't help but think someone had a hand in this. Looking up into the evening sky I looked at the stars that were slowly becoming visible. My luck has been too good lately. It was almost like I had an angel in my corner, heh.

It might seem a little odd now but on reflex, I closed my eyes, "Hey God. Oh, and hey Michael and Gabriel if you two are listening. I don't know if you guys had something to do with my mom's good fortune recently but thank you. She has a new job and a friend again. Regardless, if the was your handiwork or now, thank you. You have given us so much, so thank you."

(Elsewhere, unbeknownst to Issei, two seraphs wore large grins.)

The rest of the night was amazing. Mom wasn't kidding when she said she made my favorites. Pad Thai, wontons, steamed vegetables, and miso soup were scattered around the table. We laughed and ate the night away. Mom would tell stories about her new job and how her friend almost socked one client in the nose. I did some impressions of a few of the angels I'd met. My impression of 'Sister Griselda' nearly had mom shooting miso soup out of her nose.

Still, the night wore on and it was time for bed. I had to be up early to meet the devils after all. Maybe I could sleep in, they might praise me for being late, sloth is a pretty big deal sin, right?

 _ **The Next Morning**_

I hadn't really wanted to wake up but I knew that life was already moving around me, hurrying me to my fate. I thought briefly about my decision to fight Raiser and my interjecting in devil affairs. Honestly, I wasn't even able to question myself. I know that were I to face the same situation again I'd make the same choices. All that was left to do now was face the music. As much of a piece of scum as Raiser may be, both Gabriel and Griselda had warned me about him for a reason.

Walking into the old school building I could feel the devils. It was strange, but what should give me a foreboding feel had come to signify some of my friends. Sure, I don't know them all very well, but Kiba for sure, and even Rias now was starting to seem more like a friend. I wasn't sure about everyone else, but peace certainly seemed possible to me. Between devils and angels anyways, I still have my reservations about fallen angels.

Opening the door I was greeted by smiles, "Hey guys, are we ready to get this show on the road?"

It was then that I noticed a face was missing and Kiba's smile dropped, "Hey Issei, it seems that things may have changed in your absence."

"Kiba," I said flatly, "Where is Rias?"

He looked away, unable to meet my eyes, "Raiser came back Issei. I tried to convince Rias to wait for you but… Raiser convinced her that if the two of you fought he would kill you. That the only way to save you was for her to go ahead with the engagement. As her knight and your best friend, I have failed you both. I'm sorry Issei."

Just like Kiba to blame himself for everything. Things hadn't gone as planned but hopefully, it wasn't too late. Lord Sirzechs was crafty. Rias being his little sister and all, there was no way that this news escaped his notice. I'm sure he would have stalled for me.

I took a breath, praying I guess, "How long do we have?"

Kiba was about to answer when a familiar magic circle appeared and an all too familiar silver-haired maid appeared from it. I smiled, now I was certain.

"Grayfia it is an honor. I hope you bring word," I politely assumed with a grin.

Her smirk was almost unnoticeable, almost, "An engagement party is currently being held in the Underworld. Sirzechs would be pleased were you to… ahem, join it."

I spread my arms in a what can I do sort of gesture, "Well if Lord Sirzechs wishes it I must attend. In the name of peace, that is."

"Of course," she replied.

With that multiple magic circles appeared and we were off.

We appeared in front of a large castle. It was easily the largest building I've ever seen. The detailing and stonework were simply beautiful. I wouldn't trade heaven for anything, but it was easy to see the charms of hell. Immediately guards fell upon me and I was forced to hold up my hands in surrender. It looked like things were off to a reeeeeally bad start. That is until a certain silver-haired maid came to my rescue.

Her power flared as she stared down the guard detail, "You would dare aim your weapons at the personal guest of Maou Lucifer? The punishment for that is death."

Honestly, if the men had drawn back their weapons any faster they would have thrown them behind themselves. Panic spread over the faces of the men there as mumbled replies and apologies came from all around me. I waved them off as Grayfia simply bowed to me and escorted me forward.

She led us all the way to a massive set of double doors. They were blood red and lined in gold. The whole place screamed of elegance but these two doors, in particular, seemed special. Places like this always sought to impress outsiders. If I was a betting man, I'd say this was the ballroom.

With a bow, Grayfia spoke, "This is as far as I can take you. I must go and rejoin Lord Sirzechs. Please do enjoy yourselves."

I had thought she was done as she went one way and we walked forward until the split second she passed me. I could almost discard it as myself hearing things. No one else seemed to hear it as I stopped to look back to see her still walking away. I know though, I'm not wrong, she had said it.

"Kick his ass."

With renewed vigor, I marched forward. Now I'm not an impulsive person by nature. Sure, I've been known to make some rash decisions in certain situations, but on the whole, I'm a very level-headed guy. So you might say me kicking the doors in was slightly out of character.

I had the immediate feeling of being underdressed. The members of the ORC and I were all in our school uniforms while everyone in attendance was. I wasn't about to let that slow me down though. I marched straight through the crowd with the ORC hot on my tail. About the time we made it to the center of the ballroom the music had stopped and everyone had moved away giving me ample space. It basically put a spotlight on me, but at that moment that was precisely what I needed.

It was then that I spotted Rias. She looked breathtaking. She wore a strapless, sleeveless gown of white decorated with red and gold. Her hair was slightly curled with a small bun on the top of her head containing about half of her hair. Several golden accessories adorned her wrists and neckline. She had always looked like royalty but now for certain. I knew I was looking at a princess.

Far less impressive at her side was Raiser. A suit of red pluming feathers around his collar made him look like a peacock. His ability to dress himself hadn't improved much having it unbuttoned halfway. Luckily someone had made sure to tuck in his shirt this time at least. Our eyes met and you could tell in an instant, he was not happy to see me at all.

I smirked up at him, "Hey devil pig, didn't we have a fight planned? Don't tell me your chickening out? I wouldn't expect you to duck out of our fight being of the great Phenex clan and all."

Kiba placed a hand on my shoulder, "Uh Issei perhaps you should observe a bit more tact."

I laughed a bit but didn't look at him as I replied, "What do you mean? I got pig, chicken, and duck all in one spurt. Give me a few more lines here and I can call him everything in the barnyard. I have a really good one for donkey coming too."

I could literally feel Kiba and Koneko grimace behind me while I heard Akeno giggle a bit.

"I don't know who let you in here but you are not welcome," Raiser shouted, "Rias here has had a change of heart you see. She has come to me willingly haven't you Rias? So there is no need for this silly exhibition at all."

Rias refused to meet my gaze. Still, I wouldn't look away. Everything about the way she felt and how this situation was affecting her could be read from her posture. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, her eyes cast downwards, and her smile was gone. She looked… defeated.

"Rias!" I shouted causing her to finally snap up and look at me, "Did you think I'd stand for this? Did you think for one second that I would let you do this to protect me? No! I won't let you do this. I have come for you Rias, it's time for you to come home."

"Arrogant fool," Raiser berated me with his fury bubbling over, "Didn't I tell you? She came to me consensually. There is nothing you can do now. Our fight is over, you've lost, now be gone."

I so loved this part. The part where the bad guy was so sure that he had everything figured out. At the very height of his confidence. It is just the best time to take him down a peg.

"Oh?" I questioned him innocently, "Here I thought we were an exhibition to further peace. Since when did this become a fight over Rias? I have no claim to her. I just think you should treat her better. As I recall Sirzechs requested we have this match. Are you saying you went behind the back of the Lord of Hell and did something to avoid a match with me?"

Gasps of surprise could be heard all around the room, but the best was the look on Raiser's face. He had obviously thought he had me backed into a corner. Oh well, it was time to put the final nail in the coffin.

I laughed out loud, "Wait until I get back to heaven. I can't wait to tell everyone about the 'might' of the great house of Phenex."

It wasn't long before Kiba and the rest of the ORC caught on to my antics and started laughing softly. Turns out it was contagious and before long everyone was laughing. Everyone knew what I was obviously. They could probably sense the moment an angel appeared in hell. I wouldn't have expected the mob to turn on a devil in favor of an angel. Now that was funny.

Raiser looked like he was about to explode when a powerful new presence made its way into the room. All eyes turned and bowed as Lord Sirzechs himself made his way to the center of the room. This man might be the craftiest man I'd ever met. Somehow I had a feeling he and Lord Michael would make great friends. Both of them had that twinkle behind their innocent smile that said they were up to something mischievous.

"Oh Issei, so good of you to join us," Lucifer greeted me, "It has been three weeks hasn't it? Well then since everyone is here shall we get started? If you are not ready we can always do this at a later date."

Oh, he's good, "Please, Lord Lucifer, I am ready to begin at your word."

That was it, Raiser had taken all he could handle, "This is absurd. We have an angel in hell. We should do what we will with him not treat him like a guest of honor."

Dead silence covered the room as killing intent washed forth from Lord Sirzechs Lucifer like a tsunami. It was almost hard to breathe as his power flowed from him. An icy glare that I had never seen before on his face was fixed on Raiser and the once proud phoenix buckled at the knees under the pressure of his gaze.

"You dare threaten my guest," the words were like weapons themselves and it was obvious that Raiser was feeling them.

Before he spoke Raiser fell forward and prostrated himself before his king, "Forgive me, my Lord. I was simply overwhelmed at the disruption of such a happy day. We were celebrating the engagement of myself with your dear sister after all. Could we not do this another day?"

This was something I had not foreseen. As prideful as Raiser was I could not seem him begging anyone, even his king. If Sirzechs granted him this all was lost. Truthfully, I wasn't worried for a moment. This is Sirzechs we're talking about after all. I had hardly spent any time around the man but already felt like I knew him quite well.

"So," Lucifer began slowly, emphasizing his words, "On the day you promised me you would have this exhibition you went out and planned this event. Are you looking to shame me in front of heaven? Would you send your Maou to the seraph's of heaven and beg them to give us a rain check? Am I to ask for their…mercy?"

He wasn't just good, he was freaking brilliant.

Raiser couldn't respond fast enough as sweat poured onto the floor from his face that was still firmly planted against it, "NO MY LORD! This is all my doing. I was thoughtless. Please allow me to postpone our pending nuptials and fulfill my previous commitment."

Raiser's form visibly eased as the killing intent dissipated from the room, "Very well."

Before continuing Sirzechs turned his gaze to me and it was all that I could do not to flinch after what I'd just seen, "Nevertheless, I must seek your forgiveness Issei. I have heard of several accounts of rudeness that you have endured since your arrival. I was prepared to grant you a simple request up your victory, perhaps money or land, but now it seems I can refuse you almost nothing. What would you like as your prize, if you win that is?"

Part of me was really hoping that this peace treaty went through flawlessly now. After everything that has happened I knew there was much I could learn from this man. Devil or not, he managed to take full control of a situation and use all of the events to his advantage. He had gotten everything he wanted without even lifting a finger. Good or evil, that was amazing."

I smiled a reflection of the one Sirzechs wore, "Hmm, I see. Well, I haven't had much time to consider given the new circumstances. As an angel you know I'm not one for selfish desires. How about this, I wish that your sister be freed from this engagement. I would wish that she be allowed to choose her own future husband that she may find someone to love."

I looked back and forth between Lucifer and Grayfia before finishing my thoughts in a lower tone, "Love is truly a wonderful thing isn't it my Lord?"

His grin softly turned from that of a careful schemer to one of compassion, "That it is. So shall it be then. If you win I shall grant your wish and this engagement shall be dissolved. So I have said it, so shall it be."

It was Raiser's turn to look on in defeat. That is until he caught sight of me. He may be a fool but it didn't take him long to register that all he had to do to keep his little dream alive as defeat me. If I have to give the guy credit for anything, it's that he doesn't lack for confidence. The look on his face said one thing very clearly, you're dead.

Sirzechs explained the rules of the matches to me quickly and they began to prepare an alternate space for the fight, whatever that means. I was calming myself and reflecting on all my training. In my mind, I danced through all of the moves and skills I had learned. I wasn't alone either, Ddraig was here with me. I could hear his low growling from within the sacred gear in my mind. He was ready too. That was when something slammed into my back and wrapped itself around me.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, but the soft squish from her chest helped, "Rias, is there something you need?"

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded with me, "I've already accepted my fate. Please, I can't watch you die."

Her voice was breaking as she spoke and it tugged at my heartstrings. She was willing to endure an eternity as this man's plaything so that I wouldn't get hurt. It seems like every time I turn around I am finding more amazing women entering my life these days.

Softly I grabbed her chin and brought it up so that we locked eyes, "Believe in me Rias. I understand your fear. I am not so foolish that I would think I could just beat him easily. I am ready, and I will save you. I will not let you down."

Sirzechs then called for me, "Issei, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I turned my face and replied instantly surprised by the feeling of lips on my cheek.

"For luck," she said with a slight blush as she turned and walked towards her servants.

Kiba walked towards me, "You got this. He is a high-class devil remember, and as you saw in the club room, his power is not to be taken lightly. Be careful my friend, I believe in you."

I nodded to him and fist bumped with him before heading towards Sirzechs. I stood a bit apart from Raiser and waited. Suddenly, two magic circles appeared and I found myself in what appeared to be an old stone courtyard. It was sparsely decorated with a broken down stone fountain, a couple benches and a balcony that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Suddenly a voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once, "This match is a friendly exhibition to further the peace between the three factions. I, Sirzechs Lucifer, shall serve as the judge for this match. Please observe the rules and show us a good fight. May the best man win, be he angel or devil."

 _ **BOOST**_

I prepared myself for battle spreading my wings, wielding a light sword and dawning my sacred gear. I was not going to take this fight lightly. The courtyard seemed to be about the size of a football field. It sounds like a lot but I knew from experience in a fight like this you can cross that distance quickly. While I prepared myself Raiser simply chuckled.

"What's so funny," I asked slightly annoyed.

His amused look wasn't good at all, "You could have been spared all this pain. You could have just walked away. You have no place in the business of devils to begin with, but now that you have sufficiently humiliated me I will teach you your place. As a son of the great house of Phenex, I shall destroy you swine."

 _ **BOOST**_

I relaxed my stance just a bit now that he'd finally decided to put his foot in his mouth again, "Oh, we're back to you being a devil pig again. That's good cause I was getting confused about other people talking about phoenixes and such. Thanks for the clarification."

That was all the prodding it took as the man literally exploded. Luckily the attack, being omnidirectional wasn't very strong. Still, that fact that he could set the whole courtyard ablaze was impressive. Creating his own wings of fire he charged at me. It was at that moment I was never more grateful for Griselda's training.

 _ **BOOST**_

As I sidestepped his attack I slashed through part of his torso. He healed almost immediately while I put a little distance between us again. Repeatedly he charged me, and every time I would dodge and counter, all the while building up my own special little surprise for him.

 _ **BOOST**_

It was then that I heard Griselda's voice in my head, "An angry fighter is a stupid fighter. Keep your wits about you and wear him down. Still, take heed, if he gets his hands on you, you are in for pain."

That last part was what I was afraid of. After about twenty attempts on Raiser's part he hardly seemed to be slowing down at all. To my benefit, however, he was certainly not taking light damage well. Fueled by rage or not, every time my sword cut into him his body burned with pain. It may only be slight, but his regeneration was slowing.

 _ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**_

 __In his fury Raiser began shouting at me, "Stay still you coward. How do you expect to win the fight if you are dancing around everywhere? Don't tell me that heaven is nothing but winged chickens."

Raiser's taunting did nothing to me. Well, that is until his next sentence.

"I'm sure your master is a lonely bitch too, probably desperate for a real man like me to come and show her what it means to be a woman."

 _ **BOOST**_

 __My face must have told Raiser everything he needed to know, "I knew it. The master of a weak child like you had to be a woman. I bet she is just desperate to know the touch of a real man. That poor angel has never known the love of a real man. Don't worry though, I'll slum it a bit for you. After I'm done with Rias that is."

 _ **BOOST**_

 __Truly I knew that I had lost control of the battle. He had completely taken the flow from me. I was not someone who was easy to anger. Unfortunately for me, I had basically fed Raiser everything he needed to know about baiting me, and how he was using it now.

In my fury, I charged at him. Even when he launched a pillar of fire at me I didn't alter my course. I wish I could say my aura completely repelled the attack. That, however, was not the case as I found myself on the flat of my back. It hurt, it hurt a lot. The flames of a phoenix were obviously nothing to be messed with. Before I could return to my feet however more flames washed over me. Lost in my anger I couldn't even defend myself properly and the barrier I deployed was shattered easily.

 _ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**_

 __I somehow managed to keep from taking enough damage to reset my boost counter, but just barely. When I slowly started to rise I found myself grounded again with a foot pressed against my chest. That cocky bastard pinning me down with his foot. I was completely made aware of the difference in our power now.

 _ **BOOST BOOST**_

 __I barely registered Raiser talking to me now, "You know, I don't know many female angels. Let alone many powerful enough to have a peerage. There is Gabriel of course-"

I could feel my face clinch in further anger, damn it.

"Gabriel? Are you serious?" Raiser laughed, "Well, this will be a treat, won't it. After I finish with Rias I shall take the most beautiful woman in heaven. Oh don't worry though, I've decided to let you live. I think I'd like you to watch as I take them. Imagine her Issei, the most beautiful woman in heaven begging you for help as I ravage her. Then slowly but surely, she starts to say my name. Raiser. Raiser! RAISER! As I plunge her into ecstasy..."

 _ **BOOST BOOST**_

It seemed like he was going to continue but something in me snapped. No, this was not going to happen. I am done. Grabbing his foot with renewed strength I through the devil off of me.

Slowly I rose to my feet as he scrambled up. I think he was still taunting me, but I couldn't hear him anymore. All that I could see was Gabriel's face. The image of her begging me for help. Of me having failed her.

Whatever he was trying to say he would not get the chance to finish, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

 _ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**_

 __With what little control I still had left I shouted to whoever was observing, "If you want him to live you had best have him forfeit now!"

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

 __I formed a light sword into a small concentrated form just like a katana. I entered my stance, readying myself for battojutsu. Raiser was convinced yet again of his victory and just stood smugly waiting to see what I had. Never before had I accumulated so much power. It felt similar to the energy Lucifer had put out earlier. I guess Raiser is just too dumb to notice.

"First technique," I whispered, " **Soryusen!"**

With a speed that most eyes could not see, much less follow, I dashed forward and slashed my blade clean through him. Typically the slash is done horizontally, but in this instance using my enhanced speed I brought the sword vertically through him. The fear was obvious on his face. He had not seen me move and wasn't aware of it until I went through the motions of sheathing my light blade. As pointless as I know it is, it still feels right.

"Was that it," Raiser dogged me, "After all of the showboating, you accomplished nothing."

That was when the announcement came, "The match is over, Issei is the winner. A team is headed to your position Raiser, please do not move."

As everyone probably guessed the man didn't listen, "What are you talking about I'm not even hurt-"

It was then as he flailed his arms in protest that he noticed something wrong. His vision was distorted and flames erupted straight down his body. Even through the pain, which must have been excruciating, he simply looked confused. Finally, after a few moments, he screamed. I had cleaved him in half, and now he was realizing it. The power of light I used was so immense that it was keeping him from healing. A team appeared within moments. They stabilized him and gave him a sedative. Unfortunately for Raiser, it seemed that his powers were burning through the medicine so they were forced to carry him away whilst he bellowed in pain.

Regardless of the circumstances, I was not proud of myself. Had it been any other devil, they would be dead now. I could not say for certain that he wouldn't be. As I was teleported out of the arena and back into the ballroom I found myself surrounded by applause. Confused, I looked to Sirzechs who gave me a small nod which gave me some small relief.

True relief didn't find me until I was wrapped up in arms again. Looking to find my assailant I was lost in a wash of crimson hair. No doubt, this girl was beautiful. Whatever happened in the fight was in the past, I can only live in the moment now, and the truth of the moment now was that she was free. She was free and I made that happen.

"Idiot," she said as she squeezed me tighter, "you are such an idiot. You could have been killed. We barely know each other and yet you risked your life for me. Why? Don't you have things to live for, people that you love?"

I smiled gently at her and stroked her head while hugging her back, "How could I face any of them again if I let this happen to you? You have a life, friends, dreams, and ambitions. How can I say that any of those are more important than my own? By all rights, I should be dead."

That statement made Rias flinch but I wasn't done.

"It's true. I was killed by that fallen angel and yet I had not one, but two wonderful women come to my rescue. Please, consider this repayment for coming to save my life. I now give you your life back."

"Issei," she whimpered into my chest, "Oh Issei. I didn't want anything from you. Just for you to be happy and alive. Thank you, thank you so much. You are the most amazing man I've ever known. I won't regret what is, but just know that I'll always have a place for you in my peerage should you decide to switch sides."

A smirked a bit at that, "While I wouldn't look for that happening anytime in the near future I am still grateful for your offer."

I stayed at the party for a while longer to be polite. Though to be honest I was ready to be out of hell. No offense to anyone, it was a really cool place as far as I'd seen, but just the knowledge of where I was didn't sit well. Although to be honest that is probably just an excuse. The real issue if I'm being honest is I still haven't come to terms with trying to kill Raiser. In that moment I was doing everything in my power to be rid of him. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to go to heaven, I wanted to see Gabriel, but most of all the little kid in me just wanted to see my mom.

I was fighting back my sorrow as I was attack hugged for the third time tonight. I wasn't sure it was a good thing that I was starting to memorize the feeling of her breasts pressed against my back.

"Rias," I managed without sounding too upset, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

And for the second time tonight I felt her lips on my cheek, "I'm not giving up on you. I'm not like most devil's Issei. Happy with fulfilling their desires on whatever seems pretty at the time. I want one man in my life. Human, devil, angel, hell you could be a fallen angel for all I care, I would still want you in my life. So take this as my direct letter of challenge. I am determined to become the woman you spend your life with and won't go down without a fight."

She left me there speechless and returned inside where her peerage waited for her. I could see them standing just behind the door. I wasn't sure but it looked like Kiba was laughing…traitor.

With a large sigh but somewhat refreshed heart, I went home to see my mom.

 **A/N: So a few things I really want to address here. First off I want to reiterate that incest is not wincest in my story and Issei's mom is not one of the potential girls. Please understand the situation and that she is just an affectionate mother who feels like for the first time in her life she can actually be a mother to her son.**

 **Yes. I know some of would have like Issei to have walked in there and just pulled a televangelist smack on the head to Raiser, and had him crying on his knees, but that just seemed in poor taste. As much as I hate him, Raiser has a lot of power coursing through him because of his family. As much as I want to dis the man I can't downplay the power of a phoenix. That being said, what did you guys think of the fight? Yes that was a perfect moment for juggernaut drive but I decided against it. He may have been furious, but I don't think that was enough TRUE misery and fury to bring out the juggernaut drive. Did anybody catch the sword technique Issei used? A golden cookie if you can tell me where it's from. Don't worry the cookie just looks golden, it's still totally edible… I think. Yes, Issei feels guilty about what he did to Raiser. Yes, Raiser will survive but for all intensive purposes that attack could have killed any other demon.**

 **Also, yes, if you hadn't noticed or been able to figure it out Rias is one of the potential girls and I wanted to make that very clear this chapter. Please don't ask me how I would make that happen. She might be the least likely choice in all honesty even though I love that pairing, but think of me as the great and power OZ I can make it happen if I so choose. I already have an idea in mind to do just that if I want. I'm really excited because quite soon I will be introducing the two other girls. One of which well...she's going to have to undergo a change first… tee hee.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed all of that. Be thankful for two chapters because I doubt I'll do that again. I just wanted to make you all happy *tear* so as always R &R. Love it or hate it I want to hear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Something I want to address here. My OCD demands certain things of me and in this instance, it's emotional realistic accountability** **. Issei basically just attempted to kill a man. Regardless of the reasons, and what kind of combat of training he has had. Issei is a boy who just attempted to take a life. I understand that those of you who are reading this have either seen the anime, read the manga/LN or both. Please then understand the fact that massive elements of realism are left out. I want to add some of those. So when you read this, please try to imagine the POV here. How would you feel, how would it affect you, could you simply brush it off, can you simply justify your actions? If you have never seen war or witnessed such tragedy then please take it all with a grain of salt.**

 **Chapter 8- Crime and Punishment**

Honestly, I just wanted to go home. There is nothing I would have liked more than to go and talk to my mom. For her to tell me that everything was going to be alright. That, however, was not the truth. I am an angel. Someone who was resurrected by the Seraph Gabriel. I was supposed to fight for heaven and make righteous choices. Instead, I let my emotions guide me, I flew into a blind rage and almost killed someone. Demon or not, I crossed a line. So now I kneel here in front of Michael and await his judgment.

"I have read your report Issei," Michael informed me, "I was also privy to the match itself."

This caught me slightly off guard, as I was not aware that heaven would be able to see it.

"I can see you are surprised. It was part of the deal that Sirzechs and I had arranged. The match was displayed in all of the common areas of heaven. So not just I, but every angel in heaven is very aware of your match, and the choices you made."

I hung my head even further in shame. So everyone knew how I had disgraced heaven. I would imagine all of those who had said I would never fit in are now harping 'I told you so' everywhere. Regardless, it is not for them that I am here. Hopefully, I will be able to get by with only a small punishment and not be cast out for this. Lady Gabriel… I'm so ashamed.

Having been caught up in my own self-pity I literally jerked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Calm yourself Issei. I understand why you have come before me, and why you made the choices you did. Understand that you are a young angel and that it will take a great many years before you achieve the sense of enlightened tranquility that you seem to have expected yourself to manifest overnight. While it is true that great power comes with great responsibility, it is also true that every path has obstacles. Things which you must overcome."

I understood what Michael was saying but that alone could not dissuade my guilt, "I get what you're trying to tell me Lord Michael but… I made a choice. In the heat of battle, when he said those things to me, I chose to end him. Without his phoenix powers, he surely would have died."

It was then that I felt a change in Lord Michael's presence. I have once before felt Lady Gabriel becoming angry and the power that flowed from her then. It was like a storm that would lay waste to anything in its path, purging all impurities. This, however, was different. The pressure coming off of him now, the righteous anger that I felt, it felt like, like the end. The end of me, of heaven, of earth of everything that is or ever was. He may not be God, but this feeling, I imagine it is the closest I will ever come to knowing the wrath of God.

"Do you think that we angels are incapable of feeling anger? Do you believe I would not bring my wrath down on a man who sought to take my sister's body as some kind of toy? Would you have me roll over in the name of angelic pacifism at such a thing? Don't be a fool Issei Hyoudou. None are without anger, none are without passion, even God knew anger. What makes you think you are so much better than that?" Michael's words came with more fiery passion than I ever thought possible. Was I truly so short-sighted?

In my silent reflection upon Michael's words all at once the power left and everything was still again, "Remember Issei that I watched the match. Were you truly trying to kill him why use such an attack? Certainly for a being that can continuously regenerate itself a larger attack that could completely wipe him out would have been more suitable to take his life. Your precise attack left him unable to continue combat but with an excellent chance at recovery. I won't say the possibility of death wasn't there, but I will say two things to that effect. First, is that all should be prepared for death when they enter battle. Second, is that your wings didn't change at all, not even for a moment did your wings flash. Even in the midst of your rage, you did not begin to fall."

It hadn't even dawned on me. Had I actually 'fallen' to my desires, such as wrath, I would have begun to fall, but, but, but.

I had no words, nothing to say but that's when Michael continued for me, "There is, however, someone else who would hear your confession," I then looked up to see Lady Gabriel enter the room, "I believe I shall take my leave."

Michael disappeared in a cross of light and left Gabriel and me alone in 6th Heaven. As I knelt in the hall surrounded by columns and banners of white and gold I stared up at the face of a woman whom I felt I no longer deserved to be in the presence of. I would've accepted a look of anger, or disgust, even hatred, but this was too much.

I couldn't take it, I just couldn't take it, "Please, Lady Gabriel, anything but that. Hate me, cast me away, despise me if you want. Please, just don't pity me."

Her look never changed but instead, she took a step forward, "Please my Lady, I kept my word from back in my mother's hospital room. I haven't cried, not once, but this is too much. I know I was wrong but-"

I never got to finish that thought as once more I was wrapped in her embrace. Her gentle, tender, loving embrace that I was certain I would never feel again. Why? Why would she still hold me this way? After what I did I don't really even deserve to be an angel anymore.

"It's okay if you want to cry," is all she said.

Really though, that's all it took as the floodgates finally broke open, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I just, when he said that… about you, I just lost it. If anything ever happened to you I don't think I could handle it. I'm certain that I would fall on the spot."

That's when Gabriel did the very last thing that I'd expect. In the depths of my bitterness whilst drowning in my sorrow she...she...spanked me…

 _SWAT_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried out, "Lady Gabriel that hurts!"

 _SWAT_

 _SWAT_

 _SWAT_

 __"Are you quite done now," her question came stern.

The shock I am feeling must have been written all over my face, "Yes?"

"Good," Gabriel replied embracing me once more, "After you displayed such loving and loyal devotion you come back here and seek punishment. What am I going to do with you? Just so I'm sure you are aware, you know Raiser still lives do you not? I doubt he'll go messing with angels or dragons time soon, but he is still alive. Do you regret fighting? After what he said about me, would you prefer to have left him alone, to give him the chance to follow through on his threats? If it came down to really killing someone or letting them do me harm, would you do it, would you regret it?"

I responded without even thinking about it, "No, I mean yes, I mean of course I would protect you without regret."

"But, isn't regretting protecting me the thing you're doing at this very moment," she asked with an almost accusatory tone.

"NO!" I rebutted immediately but when I really stopped to think about it, "No, I'm not but, I guess I'm not taking pride in it. I wouldn't change what I did, I just wish I had more power. Enough so that I could have ended the battle without resorting to such drastic measures. I had complete control of the fight before I let him get in my head. Certainly had I maintained that pace I could have won, but at best it would have been a win by trickery and deception. I can not say that I believe a win is a win. A win that does not deter your adversary from striking back or others like him is an empty thing."

Gabriel then gave me a knowing look, "What you are speaking of is not a victory in battle. It is a show of force."

That took me aback for a moment, "Well yes, but not on such a grand scale. I am living this life as a Joker to protect you Lady Gabriel and serve heaven. I am also the red dragon emperor, a title that I must bear like it or not. I will always be considered as one of the strongest existences whether I am one or not. So I have to be strong because when these challenges come to me, and as I see it they will, the outcome of those matches will have a direct impact on how people view the strength of you Lady Gabriel and Heaven itself."

"I'm glad that you seem to have come to terms with things. You certainly seem more confident in yourself now. There is, however, one glaring concern," Gabriel continued.

Now perplexed I retracted from her slightly so that I might meet her gaze more certainly, "What would that be my Lady?"

Suddenly her eyebrow twitched and she pinched my cheek hard all while wearing her smile, "You keep calling me Lady. Lady this, and Lady that. I thought we had already discussed this but apparently, I mean less to you than you claim."

In my short time in heaven, I have come to know many sides of this woman. Regal Gabriel, loving Gabriel, motherly Gabriel, angry Gabriel, but by far the cutest of all is pouting Gabriel.

Regardless of the pain, I had to chuckle a bit with my reply, "I do admit that sometimes I forget myself with you. I like to think of myself as a valiant knight in the service of his lady. Truthfully, being a Joker, I don't know for sure what my standing really is in heaven. I seem to exist both in the Brave Saints system, but outside of the suit so to speak. I am certainly not a seraph, but other than that there seems to be no real way to classify myself. All I know is that I serve you."

For the first time, Gabriel didn't seem to have an answer to fire back as she seemed to take a moment to think, "Well as you said being a Joker is somewhat outside of any normal structure. How about you look at it like this? Your job is to keep doing what you're doing. Believe it or not your actions with the devils have helped our relations with them. I realize that most beings in heaven travel like trains on a set course. But you are more like a sailboat, you have the ability to chart a course, but it is also the wind that carries you there. So unless you receive specific orders from Michael or I, keep living your life as you have been, and do what you can to further the cause of heaven. I will always be here for you if you have questions or need anything."

Not the solid answer I was looking for but it made sense, "Well all of that makes sense. I know this may be a selfish request Gabriel but I was wondering something. Is it alright if I come to you sometimes, even if I don't really need anything?"

Had she been a tea kettle this would have been when the steam came out. Knowing Gabriel I had expected her to be fine with the request. I hadn't, however, expected her to bounce up and down like a five-year-old who just had their first cup of coffee. Honestly, I had to look away a bit to avoid any… unnecessary temptations.

When she finally did reply it came out as more of a squeal, "Of course. You can always come see me. I always get so lonely when you aren't around. Griselda always talks about schedules and this and that. She never lets me come see you. I've become really attached to you since you got here you know, and if I don't get to dote on you every so often I just, just, just can't go on!"

All at once I believe Gabriel realized how she was behaving and regained her composure, "Ya know I kind of like this side of you, Gabriel. It makes me feel special."

I don't think I've really perfected my 100-watt smile like mom and Gabriel have, but my version seemed effective enough.

"Ohhh, just what am I going to do with you," Gabriel asked before a smile crossed her face that till this point I'd never seen before, "I have the perfect idea. I just can't wait to tell Michael."

Honestly, I was worried, "Perhaps you should run it by me first."

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be listening as she kept talking to herself, disappearing into a cross of light. As I sighed and looked around, realizing that I'd just been left alone in Sixth Heaven. Suddenly, I noticed that I began to glow.

"What's happening," I shouted looking at my body as it continued to glow.

It was then in a blinding flash of light that I disappeared…

I came to find myself in a shining golden chamber. My surroundings were completely unfamiliar to me. I seemed to still be in heaven, but a part of it that I had never seen before. There was some kind of glowing sphere with some kind of information continuously circling all about it. The only other thing of note seemed to be a massive throne.

"Jeez, how big do you need to be to sit on that thing?"

It was then that a blaring noise started emanating from the glowing sphere. It was mesmerizing somehow. I couldn't help but draw closer to it. I could feel it, it was calling to me. It wanted me to come to it. I was overcome by the desire as I began to reach out. My fingertips froze when they first met the orb. Energy like I'd never known coursed through my being forcing my sacred gear out, and then, everything went white.

When I finally came to someone was shaking me. Waking up was not pleasant. It was like being dragged out of a viscous pit.

"Issei, Issei can you hear me," a voice called from somewhere nearby.

"I'm...here," I replied.

"I can see that," the voice chuckled, "but the real question is, how did you get here?"

It began to dawn on me who the voice belonged to, "Lord Michael, is that you? Where am I?"

I opened my eyes to find myself and Michael still in the glowing chamber, "Well my boy, I suppose a sort of introduction is in order. Issei, Joker of Heaven, welcome to Seventh Heaven, home of the system and the throne of God."

My mouth hung agape as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of course, I'd heard of the seventh floor of heaven. Every angel knew what it was. That being said, only one angel could even come here, and that is Lord Michael.

"How did I get here?" I wondered aloud.

Michael arched an eyebrow at me, "That child, is a very good question, and exactly what I'd like to know."

Unfortunately, my explanation of what was going on did nothing to answer Michael's questions. He simply stood there and pondered on things. I was waiting patiently as he tried to come to conclusions until more questions arose.

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

 _ **POWER ABSORBED- ABSOLUTION GRANTED**_

Michael and I watched as my wings changed. Gold lines trimmed all along my wings and the green gems glowed gold. Suddenly in my hands, four objections blindingly appeared. They didn't burn or cause me any pain but I still had to wait for the light to die down before I could accurately see what they were.

Silence filled the chamber as Michael and I stared at the objects in my hands. Four cards were now present. Cards just like the ones that had been used to revive me.

"I..." I couldn't help but stammer, "I don't understand, what are these Lord Michael."

"It would seem, my child, that you are now in possession of cards. You have the ability to have a deck of your own, albeit a slightly smaller deck. We should leave, however. I know not why you were summoned here, only that you were and now you have been granted new power and responsibility," he spoke gently but as always with the feel of overwhelming authority.

"A final question if I may," I waited until Michael nodded before continuing, "What is this new power my sacred gear mentioned, Absolution? I've barely got a hold on my other two abilities."

"Hmm," Michael pondered aloud, "Absolution in it's most basic definition is forgiveness. But that is to simply to be exact. It is almost divine, a complete forgiveness for any and all transgressions."

I was a little shocked, "Wow, that sounds like a pretty big deal. How do I use it?"

"That I do not know. It was given to you for a reason however, I trust you that you will find good use for it. This is the system God left behind Issei, we must trust that it still operates under God's wisdom."

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Another week of school had gone by for Issei. Strangely, he had come to find himself feeling slightly torn. Sometimes in heaven, he would find himself missing his life in Japan with his mother. Then at other times, it was the other way around. As problematic as it was though, Issei couldn't have been happier. All his life he had yearned for a place to belong and be accepted, and now he had two. Sure he still felt a little awkward in heaven at times, and he was still getting used to how different his life was at home with his mom but still, he felt wanted and loved no matter where he was.

Returning to kendo club after school had become a welcome thing. I'd also officially joined the ORC now as well. I couldn't, of course, participate in all of their activities, but I still made time to drop by for meetings. In truth, the meetings were very informative. Rias also went out of her way to keep me informed about how relationships were looking on the devil's end. All things considered, it seemed like we were headed for peace.

In need of something to do in relation to heaven while at home I began to go to the old rundown church on the outside of town. It was certainly a long walk but I couldn't exactly fly there. Plus, magically transporting around should be saved for emergencies.

I was a little overwhelmed by the size of the task I set before myself. Saying the place was a little rundown would have been an understatement. Yet one thing at a time I either cleaned or replaced. Needless to say, I was surprised at who showed up after all that hard work.

The sweat was shining on my arms it poured through the window on that Friday afternoon. I had pulled up the carpeting on Wednesday and been sanding the floors the past two days. A cross necklace that Lady Griselda had given me as a present for defeating Raiser dangled loosely from my neck and swayed with my movements. Even my normally wild brown hair was matted down a bit by sweat as I'd slicked it back out of my eyes.

I was just about to get ready to call it a day. I still needed to say goodbye to my mother before I headed to heaven after all and it was getting late. Proud as I am about the work I've done here, I still doubt anyone will use this church. Nevertheless, it still feels good to do a hard days work. Little did I know my good feelings were not to last.

A voice from behind me called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

As I looked back to see who it was I was a bit taken aback. In the dying light of the day streaming in behind her, her features were outlined in soft light. Familiar locks of midnight fell past her shoulders. Pale skin seemed to glow in the twilight. An ample bosom swelled beneath a brown and white school uniform. She had found me again, within her very own namesake she had found me.

I stood to face her, an unfamiliar feeling growing inside me, "Yuuma..."

 **A/N: And yes I know it's cruel but I will be stopping there. Forgive me, I'm not usually an evil cliffy monster. Believe me, I'm already writing the next chapter. I have been a bit slowed down as of late. I began writing a Naruto fanfic because inspiration hit me. Although it began as just a one-shot there has been a swell of requests for me to expand it so I shall be writing both stories simultaneously.**

 **Gripe if you want about Issei seeking forgiveness. You don't have to like it. I found it appropriate for the character I'm writing. Sorry, he can't be a cold-hearted killer.** **I know, Raiser is still alive, but he intentions were serious. Even if his subconscious kept him from killing Raiser.**

 **As I've mentioned before I like my characters to be unique. He now has the ability to have his own servants/saints or whatever you want to call them. I won't spoil what I'm calling his group yet.**

 **How do you like his new ability, Absolution? What do you think it will do? It is one of the most interesting things about the story in my opinion and you will find the ways I use it to redefine the DxD universe. I've already decided for sure on two of the people in his group. Any suggestions for the others?**

 **Hearts-?**

 **Spades-?**

 **Diamonds- Akeno(maybe, not really sure)**

 **Clubs- Entirely up to you guys! So give me your ideas! I won't be making a poll cause honestly, I don't want to influence it. I just want to know who you guys think I should use or maybe just create an OC. As you can tell from the possible use of Akeno it doesn't have to be an angel, it can literally be anyone. (Nothing like Fenrir though. Has to be able to speak.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys chapter 9 is finally here. Had a lot of issues with how I wanted this chapter to go so it got a few re-writes. Had to finally end it because it was getting too long. Hope you enjoy the longest chapter to date. Feel like after a couple of short chapters I owed you guys this. Plus that nasty cliffy monster I left you with last chapter. I won't do it this chapter...or will I? *Insert Maniacal Laughter***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD. I know, I know, I can't believe it either.**

 **Chapter 9: How Far We've Come**

 _I can't move. I can't breathe. This can't be real._

"Y-Y-Yuuma," I stammered.

The breath was catching in my lungs as I tried to articulate something. Here she was. The woman who changed my life forever, who gave me my first date, who killed me…

"Issei… You can't be here. You're supposed to be dead," Yuuma looked like she'd seen a ghost, but I guess that's to be expected.

I don't know how much time passed as we stood there. Me, sweat dripping down my face, and her, caressed in twilight, watching one another. Finally, she moved forward, slowly as if unsure if what she was seeing was real or not. Standing and facing her was all that I had in me at that moment.

Face to face she reached out and grazed my cheek with her fingertips, "I knew I sensed someone here, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I'd see you again. I would have sworn I sensed an...angel."

With that last word, her face twisted into a snarl. All of the puzzle pieces finally coming together she figured out what happened, and in a rain of black feathers, I was once again in the presence of her true self. Somehow seeing that snapped me out of whatever funk I was in as I brought my own wings to face her down.

"Yuuma, or whoever you are, I am the Joker of Heaven now. You killed me, left me bleeding out on the dirt, but sadly for you it seems fate had other plans in mind. Now I can repay you the favor you once did me," my breathing was slightly heavy and I can feel my heart racing but even I find the venom in my words to sound very unlike me.

Her eyes went wild as she stared me down. Her face was a jumble of different expressions. I remember the callous, taunting, somewhat seductive mask she wore last when she cut me down and slowly she was donning it now. Obviously, she was ready to fight me, and yet something about her hesitation surprised me. That wasn't going to stop me again though. Last time I let her take my life because I thought I had nothing left to live for, but that's not true anymore.

Summoning a light into my hand I concentrated it into a katana like shape and charged her. Her reaction was instant as once more she summoned her light spear and met my blade. All of my hard work was ruined as we thrashed around the church. I could feel a surge of confidence behind me. She is obviously far more experienced than I am, but something inside me echoed in these walls. I had home court advantage and the holy ground was rejecting her very existence.

When I first started working on the church it felt hollow, lifeless even. My blood, sweat, and tears had brought life into the wood and stone. Holy energy resonated within the building and the look on her face showed that she could feel it too.

"Ya know Yuuma," I smirked at her as once more our weapons clashed in sparks of holy light, "Strangely enough even though you fallen ones can use holy light as a weapon, you are still weak to it. I don't have that problem."

Her grimace fed the ever expanding grin on my face. It was a slow thing at first, but I began to notice her weakening. I reveled in the fact that I was overpowering her. My new strength granting me utter dominance over her own. Finally, I saw the one thing that I had been looking for ever since she reappeared before me in this form...fear.

One last slash found her weapon shattered. Helplessly, and with a few less feathers she lie at my feet. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with a sense of satisfaction. To lay low the woman who once brought an end to my life filled me with a dark feeling of pleasure. That was when she did the one thing that angered me to no end. Yuuma smirked at me.

Scrunching up my face in anger I stared at her, "Have some last words for me do you?"

Looking like the cat who ate the canary she eyed me but offered no defense, "Oh, it is just so satisfying. I mean, at least I know that killing me will bring you down off your cloud. You aren't the only who has lived a life with no meaning. I just can't wait to watch you fall. It'll be a suitable way to spend my last moments."

That was when I noticed what she meant. It was subtle, but my wings were flickering. I had no doubts as to why. This feeling that had crept through every fiber of my being was a mockery of everything that I now stood for. I certainly wouldn't face punishment for slaying a fallen angel, but I was also positive that I should never derive such pleasure from it. How was it that not so long ago I was drowning in depression from almost taking a life and now here I am eager to do so.

Aghast at my own actions he stumbled back, and whilst tripping over my own feet I landed on my butt. I watched her rise again as I was still in question of my own actions. I know that it isn't wrong to slay a fallen angel, but still, how was I so blinded. I was certain that I was past all of what happened. I have an amazing life now with good friends and people who care about me, yet for some reason, the sight of her drags me back into that misery that I came from. I thought by defeating her I could rid myself of that darkness, but it seems that win or lose this battle, I still lose the war.

"I have to admit lover, you are so strong now," her words came out like silk as she licked her lips, "It makes me want you sooo bad. You haven't even shown me your sacred gear. Just how powerful are you now? Oh, how I want to feel you beat me again and again. Come on baby, stick that blade right through me, let me watch you fall as I bleed and writhe in sweet pain. After all this time you found me again and now you are literally falling for me. I'm so touched I could swoon." 

I was hypnotized by the way her hands traveled over her mostly revealed body. The memory of how little that black number covered did not do it justice as the leather clung only to her most private areas. Her fingers continued to knead and caress her flesh and I was forced to swallow a lump from my throat. Again I noticed a flicker in my wings.

 _Why, why, why is she doing this to me? I can't understand. Does she want me to fall? What would that gain her? She would still be dead if I were to strike her down. Even now as I watch her I can feel all of the dark urges I have been suppressing. If I fall...if I fall then...Gabriel would be alone again in her misery._

 **SMACK**

A red welt formed on my cheek. I let my hand fall to my side and shook off my confusion. I won't fall, I can't fall. No matter what happens I will never leave her alone again. Looking at Yuuma once more her hands came to a halt and she lost her arrogant expression as she looked like she was trying to absorb the reason behind my actions.

Calmly I took her in, "Yuuma, I don't really know what's going on with you, but it doesn't matter. I know now that as I currently I am, I cannot defeat you. Not without losing what is most precious to me. Just know that whatever it is you are doing, whatever is going on, I will stop you."

In a flash of light, I disappeared once more to heaven, but I'd almost swear as I did so I heard her voice. Not the voice of the wicked fallen angel. The voice of her human mask that she wore to deceive and confuse me. The same disguise she wore when she came to the church.

"Oh, Issei."

 **FIRST HEAVEN**

A blonde woman appeared on the scene in first heaven and all soon bowed in respect. All she had time for was a polite wave as she rushed forward. To say some faces were shocked would be an understatement. None had hardly ever seen the Lady in a hurry, much less anything but the picture of hospitality and welcome. Yet, on this day, she simply rushed past all around her barely acknowledging their presence.

Breaking through the doors of the House of Hearts she came face to face with her Queen, "How is he?"

"He's...okay I guess," was about all Griselda could manage as she took in the countenance and behavior of her Lady, "I haven't gotten much out of him. I can tell you for certain that he was in a fight."

Worry swept Gabriel's face, "Oh no, is he hurt? Should I fetch someone to treat him."

Gabriel was faced with a solemn shake of Griselda's head, "No, he seems to be physically okay. It would seem that he actually did quite well in the battle itself. No the fight he lost seems to be within himself."

No often did Gabriel find herself at a loss but for once she was simply forced to wait for her Queen to expand upon what she had said.

With a soft sigh, Griselda continued, "No the problem seems to be who he fought."

Faces flashed through the mind of the Seraph. Even in the small of amount of time he'd been an angel he'd certainly been making a splash. Host of the Welsh Dragon, defending the little sister of the Maou, and even winning a duel in the underworld against a high-class devil; the immortal phoenix no less. Still flashing through all of the potential people who might seek him out for a fight, none she could think of could phase him. It was as if the person who fought him meant a great deal to him, like his mother, or herself perhaps, someone who he loved or loved him… or perhaps, only pretended to.

The dark realization played along her features, "You don't mean?"

Griselda nodded, "The fallen angel who killed him."

If you had told Griselda that Gabriel was racing all of heaven to get to Issei's room, she'd have probably told you that sounded too slow in comparison. It had been a slow thing at first, but she had watched her beloved King change. For the better or worse she wasn't sure, but it was certain that she had changed. She knew it was selfish, but in that moment, Griselda couldn't help but wonder if it had been her that was suffering if her King would come rushing to her aide like that.

 **ISSEI'S ROOM**

It isn't good to dwell on things, I know that, but something about how fighting with her felt still bothers me. No, that's not the problem. If it was just fighting her that was the problem, he could learn to get past it. The truth was that just seeing her, had sent my heart into a marathon of complex feelings. It forced me to remember what she had once meant to me. That school uniform, those eyes, the simple sound of my name on her lips was almost too much to bear.

She was the first one, the first person to get past my defenses and make me feel saved from all of my misery. Then she had taken that feeling, that special trust, I had given everything to her when I had nothing left. Mom had been hospitalized with severe injuries, my best friend and I were on the outs, and I was being alienated from my club which was my last safe haven. At my weakest moment, she had lifted me up only to destroy me.

How can I have two profoundly different feelings for the same person? It was as though her human mask and her fallen angel self-were two different people. If only Yuuma Amano and that fallen angel weren't the same person. The worst part, I think, is that even when she takes her true form I can still see the girl who I cared so much for. Was this love? Maybe not the right kind of love, but I would be hard-pressed to say that part of me didn't love her. After all, at the time, it didn't feel like she was killing me. It felt like she was releasing me from all of the hardships and burdens of my life.

A deep sigh passed through my lips as I sat there. Leaning back on golden sheets I relaxed my head in my laced fingers atop pillows of white as I crossed my legs. I can't keep dwelling on this. Looking around myself I took in the books on my table and thought of the hours I'd spent learning about being an angel. I saw my standing wardrobe with one door hanging ajar and my robes that peaked out through the opening and was reminded of how when I was fitted for them. Scanning my room I recalled the many times I spent with Gabriel as she educated me on what life would be like for me now, and how close we have grown since then.

 _I don't have to dwell on that feeling anymore. I have something better than that now. Whatever Yuuma gave me wasn't real, but this feeling that I have now. This life that Gabriel gave me, it was truly a wondrous thing. This new feeling welling up in me, it was undoubtedly-_

It was then that the doors of my room burst open, "Well, speak of the d… angel."

"Issei I," it was easy to see how flustered Gabriel was as she caught her breath," I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. This is where I belong, and all because of the woman standing before me. I wasn't going to be alone anymore, maybe never again, and that thought brought a warmth surging to my chest.

It seemed in that moment that Gabriel recovered a bit and realized what she had done. She dawned a beautiful pink flush to her cheeks and backed out of the room just a bit. She looked so nervous and cute. I had to force myself not to laugh as she reached out and knocked on my still wide open door.

"Issei, may I come in?"

My slight grin turned into a full-blown smirk as her face hid behind her hair. It was obvious how nervous she was. I've never seen her this way. I know how concerned she must be to have barged in the way she did. Now here she was, a great Seraph of heaven, standing bashfully in my doorway full of concern for my well being.

I didn't verbally answer her. Instead, I stood and held my arms wide open. Gabriel is more honest with her feelings than any person I've ever met. I'm not sure how to describe her next movement. She somehow ran, stumble, fell into my arms and yet as clumsy as it sounds she somehow did it with effortless grace.

It's hard to comfort someone who has two inches on you, especially when they're trying to comfort you. I ran a hand through her cascading locks of shimmering gold. All the while my face was drawn to her chest. Now, I can't say I didn't enjoy being here. I can say that it wasn't exactly the type of feeling I was supposed to be feeling as I felt a blush crawl across my face.

I've reached my limit, "Umm, Gabriel, not that I don't enjoy this and all, but I can't breathe."

She managed something between a gasp and giggle as she released me, "Apologies, and I'm sorry for coming in so suddenly. I heard who it was you came into contact with and was worried. Do you wish to speak of it?"

"Sure," I answered as I sat back on the bed.

Gabriel proceeded to sit at the foot of the bed and patted her lap, beckoning me to lay my head down. As embarrassing as it was, this was still quickly becoming my favorite place in the world. Somehow, lying in her lap, every problem I had seemed to be a million miles away. As she looked down I would get showered with hair that tickled my face like silk sunlight.

"Whenever you feel ready," she softly whispered her encouragement.

With a deep breath, I regaled her with the events of my day. I told her how I'd been fixing up the church I was sure would still get no use, but how it had made me feel whole in a strange way. I also told her the wreckage that was now left behind after my fight with Yuuma. I left nothing out when it came to my feelings and emptied all of them into her ears. I even told her about the moments when my wings flickered.

I could feel the guilt etched on my face as I described how I had lost myself in my anger, and then again in lust. As always she never gave me the look I was expecting. Instead of pity, I got sympathy, instead of anger, I got understanding. Somehow it reminded me of what Michael had said to me, perhaps I simply expected too much of myself.

I couldn't help but be a little frustrated that even after almost falling she refused to admonish me, "Why can't you just be mad? Scold me, punish me, hit me, something please."

"Quite the masochistic side you have, don't you," she giggled at me with a mischievous grin, "No, Issei, I won't scold you. You haven't done anything wrong, have you?"

"Well yes… no… I mean… I guess not, but I still feel like I've done something wrong. My wings flashed and everything," I realize I'm basically whining now.

Gently Gabriel reached down and put her hand over my eyes, "What do you want right now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I couldn't see her face but I knew she was smirking at me, "Right now, with my hand on your eyes, what do you want?"

I stopped and considered what she was asking and the answer she was looking for, "Well I guess I'd like it if you'd move your hand so that I could see."

She proceeded to remove her hand only to prove me right. Her grin was ear to ear. My focus on her smile caused me to miss her moving her hand down and pinching my arm.

"Ouch!"

"And now what do you want?" she asked again.

Rubbing my arm I answered somewhat indignantly, "I'd really like it if you wouldn't do that again."

She nodded down at me. Apparently, I had sufficiently made her point for her. I consider myself to be a little quicker than most but I had no idea what she was getting at. She must have figured that out as she began to laugh softly and stroke my head again.

"We all want things at different time and we are rarely capable of controlling those wants," she explained, "Angels are no more or less victim to that than anyone. Wants are rarely even choices we make. For whatever reason, conscious or subconscious we want them. So try not to judge yourself too harshly. Now that you have experienced this you are more prepared to control yourself next time. As always I have the utmost faith in you my Issei."

I couldn't help but be filled with warmth at that, warmth and a little curiosity, "If you don't mind me asking Gabriel, what kind of wants do you have?"

"Oh, I want all sorts of things. I want people to live good lives and resist temptation. I want for things like hunger and suffering to not exist. I also want you to become strong and live for a long time," she winked at me then, "and selfishly, sometimes when you go back to Japan I want you to be back here. You just don't know how I suffer without my precious Issei here with me."

The blush on my face couldn't have been much brighter. Despite the fact that she had been a tad on the dramatic side I knew she wasn't lying about how she felt. I had a feeling that despite how many centuries I lived as an angel, things between her and I would never change. That filled me with a sense of comfort that I thought I'd never know.

We proceeded to stay like that for a while, but the conversation took a much lighter turn. Gabriel told me about the goings on in heaven. I told her about my week at school. She would laugh at some of the hi-jinks and shenanigans of some of my fellow students. A couple of the tales that I told her about the perverted duo left her in a fit of giggles, with the occasional 'oh my' as I would recant everything from there latest scandal to the beating that immediately followed. I enjoyed listening to her talk about just about anything. From the story about the angel who apparently transported into sixth heaven during a meeting between the Four Seraphim while sleepwalking apparently, to this day no one could figure that out, all the way to the story about the other Joker of Heaven Dulio who had put some pink dye in the wash with some of Griselda's robes. Apparently, he was acting true to the name. Griselda had apparently caught up to him in first after hours of chasing in First Heaven. A few angels who had been patrolling in Third Heaven had apparently heard his screams.

After taking some time to calm myself Gabriel informed me that we needed to go to Sixth Heaven and report what happened to Michael. I told him the same thing I told Gabriel. He listened quietly as I explained about Yuuma, the fight, my feelings, and even my wings flashing. Just as Gabriel had done he understood and didn't judge. Seriously, angels are just too nice sometimes.

"Well, I'm sure my sister has spoken to you about this so I won't go into it. I would like to say that I'm glad you are still with us. Now, in regards to the fallen angel, it would seem they are setting up a base of sorts in Kuoh. Fallen angels are quite known for using run down churches and things of that nature. It would seem that they intend to turn your little reclamation project and into theirs. I'm not sure if they will stay there now that an angel has been spotted there. Regardless your first matter of business will be to report this to Ladies Gremory and Sitri. This is, after all, their territory and all business related to the other factions must be reported to them. I would suggest if it as I suspect and they have not informed the devils of their presence then you might be able to team up with the devils to get rid of them," Lord Michael concluded.

As he said it though I couldn't help but ask, "Lord Michael, I've just got to ask. You know that I have no problem with the devils after all one of them is my best friend. It's just..."

"It's just as angels you are unsure if it alright if we associate with or seek aid from them," Lord Michael finished for me and I nodded, "I understand. Once upon a time, such a thing would have been unthinkable, but now things are different. We hope to create a peaceful coexistence between the three factions."

Somehow hearing him say that put me at ease a little, but did raise one more question, "Even the fallen angels?"

He looked stern yet understanding, "Yes Issei, even them. I understand your harsh history with one of their members, but please do not condemn all for the actions of the few, or in this case the one. Forgiveness, it is a powerful thing, it may not come easy, but believe me when I say that anger and resentment will hurt you more than those who you harbor such feelings against. I suggest you find someone who has done you a lesser wrong and try to forgive them, you will be surprised at how freeing it can be I'm sure."

I smiled a somewhat toothy embarrassed smile at him whilst rubbing the back of my head, "Thank you, my Lord and Lady, I'll go now and think on your words. I shall also report said events to Lady Gremory."

"Very well," I heard Lord Michael say as I disappeared in a flash of light.

Little did I know I was still the subject of discussion, "Michael."

"Yes, sister."

"Have you considered my request," Gabriel asked.

He looked at his sister with amusement, "Yes my dear sister. I will say that I did not expect such a request from you. Young Issei must be quite something indeed."

Not one to take teasing from her brother she playfully slapped his arm, "Ohhh, quit picking on me and tell me."

Michael could only laugh as he replied, "Well, you know who, isn't very fond of the idea. You had to know she would raise a fuss though. Lord Sirzechs and I will find some middle ground though, have no fear. Give me just a few more weeks and I think we'll have everything in line for you."

"Very well," Gabriel relented.

 **Kuoh Town- Old School Building**

It was late when I got back but I could still feel a demonic presence within the old school building so I figured either Rias or one of her peerage must be there. I figured my first piece of business should be to report things to her. It was just like a devil to use a creepy old building like as a home base. Or at least it seemed creepy now that it was pitch black out. Yes, I'm very aware that I'm being ridiculous.

Approaching the door I could hear someone humming and something else in the background. Whatever the other sound was I couldn't focus because I was too entranced by the melodic voice. It didn't seem demonic by any means, but I was none the less drawn to it.

"Who is that," I thought aloud.

Opening the door I was met with the beautiful Rias Gremory. Her crimson hair fell gracefully down her back as she stood in the moonlight. She was alone in the room, it must have been her that was making that lovely sound.

"Ria-" I began while fulling taking stock of the situation and my voice caught in my throat.

"Who goes there," she shouted while whipping her form towards me creating a demonic circle with one hand, "Oh Issei!"

Her excitement at seeing me soon met with a light dusting on her cheeks. Her light dusting, however, was my blood red mask. Even as she abandoned her attack I stood frozen, my voice breaking every time I tried to form my thoughts into words.

"N-n-n-naked!" I finally said as I whipped around, "I'm so sorry! I was just coming here to tell you...something. I am so sorry, please, believe me, I didn't know."

I thought I was already embarrassed with thoughts of ivory skin and soft pink...nevermind. I soon realized I didn't know what embarrassed was when I felt two large objects squish into my back and her still bare arms wrap around my torso. I am no pervert, but even I couldn't deny the line of blood now leaking from my nose.

Everything else fell quiet as I felt her hot breath on my ear, "Ya know Issei if you reeeeally wanted to see me naked so bad you could have just asked. I do owe you for what you did for me with Raiser."

I replied with the most intelligent and articulate thing that came to mind, "I-I-I-I-I."

Once more I heard her voice in my ear, "Oh theirs no need to be shy Issei. You may be an angel, but you are still a teenage boy. It's only natural that you would want to see what secrets we women hide underneath our clothes."

She paused a moment before continuing in a much more seductive tone.

"Did you like what you saw Issei?"

I had to be honest, which left me nodding vigorously.

"Do you want to look again?"

I was about to nod, but then I thought better of it and shook my head. Gabriel may have been right about our wants, but this was definitely a situation where I had a choice.

"Oh, what would one more little peak hurt? As long as you don't lust after me there won't be a problem. Just think good, pure, and clean thoughts," she said as she took my head in her hands and slowly began to turn it towards her and stepped away slightly.

I would like to say I resisted her. I would like to say I did my best. I can't. However, what I can say is that I did what any decent man would do. I kept my eyes closed and didn't peek, not even a little bit.

"If you don't open your eyes I'm gonna start thinking you don't like how I look Issei. You don't want to hurt my feelings do you," she whimpered.

Here I was. Stuck between a rock and a… a uhhh… two very soft and squishy places by the feeling that had until just recently been pressed against my back. Like any decent man, I couldn't make her feel bad just because I'm a little shy right? Slowly I began to open my eyes. After a moment that seemed to stretch for hours I was finally met with her form once more. It was…covered in her school uniform.

Rias began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh Issei, you should see your face. *deep breath* I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It's not every day I get to tease an angel."

I forced myself to look as disgruntled as possible, "Well if you've had your fun I'll be going now."

"Hold on Issei," Rias stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "I really am sorry. Forgive me, please. Didn't you have something you needed to ask me."

I decided to let it go seeing as how I'm not really that angry, "Fine, I guess I sorta had that coming. I didn't mean to barge in. I was just coming to tell you that the fallen angel that killed me is still hanging around town and Lord Michael believes they might be setting down here for something. Then I heard this beautiful sound coming from in here and so I didn't think to knock."

Her face was filled with anger when I spoke of the fallen angel but by the time I finished talked a blush once more filled her cheeks. Her shoulders seemed to drop slightly and she began to fiddle with her hands as she turned a bit and looked down. Was Rias feeling shy?

"Did you really think my voice sounded beautiful," she asked. _Is that really all she heard me say?_

I felt unusually good about myself for making her feel this way, "Well yeah. I mean, I hear literal choirs in heaven on a regular basis and that still has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

She somehow seemed to shrink into herself slightly, "Th-thanks I-Issei. That was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. I love it so much that sometimes when I'm alone at night I sing it to myself. If you'd like I can sing it for you."

I gave her my best million watt smile, "I would love that."

I proceeded to have a seat on the couch. Rias seemed to think for a moment. I guess she was battling her embarrassment. Eventually, she walked towards the window and turned towards me, silhouetting her in moonlight. Rias always looked regal and beautiful, but standing there, bathed in the soft light of the moon, she looked divine. I watched as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and took a deep breath before she began.

(I'm going to put the words in here, but the song I decided on is Melodies of Life from Final Fantasy 9. You should listen for the full effect.)

Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life-love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds

Forever and beyond

So far and away, see the birds as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird

Forever and beyond

If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember

(End song)

As the song came to a close I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Wow."

She looked at me, "You really liked it?"

"Rias," I spoke softly, "I know I said before that the sound was beautiful, but that word just doesn't do it justice. Rias what I heard just now wasn't a song at all. It was the melody of a lonely heart. It was almost haunting in how it flowed through me. Never has anything I've heard ever come close to that. I don't want to sound dramatic or anything, but if you singing that song was the last thing I ever heard then I would consider myself lucky."

She walked towards me and I stood to meet her, "Thank you Issei. You are truly the sweetest guy I've ever met."

I shook my head, "I was only telling you how I really felt, no flattery intended."

She drew so close that there was barely a breath between where her body ended and mine began, "I used to just sing that song ya know. I have always enjoyed it, but it used to be just words. A special song that my mother sang, but ever since that night at my engagement party when you saved me I finally understand. I know what the words mean because that's how I feel about you. I meant what I said that night Issei. I don't care if you're an angel and I'm a devil. My feelings for you are just as real if not more so. I love you Issei."

"Rias I..." honestly I don't know what to say, but maybe sometimes words just aren't necessary.

Her face drew closer to mine as I felt her take my hands gently in hers. Her palms were sweating slightly. She must be just as nervous as I feel. I watched as her eyes closed and knew what came next. I don't know what to do, or how deeply my feelings for her go, but I felt my eyes begin to close as well.

Her breath caressed my lips, "Issei."

That's when the doors to the room opened, "Rias, I thought that was you I heard."

Akeno and Kiba entered the room. The glint in Akeno's eyes said she understood what was going on all too well.

"Ara, ara, are we interrupting something," Akeno teased in a slightly more devious tone.

I immediately jumped back from Rias which sent me sitting back down on the couch waving my hands violently in the air, "Yes, I mean no, I mean I was just giving Rias a report on some fallen angel activity in the area."

A Cheshire grin passed Akeno's lips, "A very oral report it would seem."

Both Rias and I had the shame to blush and turn away.

Rias however recovered before I could, "Yes, well, what did you need Akeno?"

"Nothing that couldn't have waited another five minutes," Akeno snickered, "No, I just had our numbers for contracts this month. Please, don't mind me. Why don't you two carry on?"

Kiba had the decency to look away and pretend he didn't know what was going on. I was blushing furiously and unable to form sentences, and Rias was getting flustered.

"Akeno!" Rias squeaked, "That kind of thing is private. I'm so sorry Issei."

Akeno then turned to face me before walking to me with a slow and heavy sway to her hips, "Is that so? Then can I kiss him now? He is so very cute."

With my mouth, apparently catching flies, Akeno was forced to stop short by a few feet when the remaining floorboards between the two of us exploded in a red and black blast. My eyes immediately shot in the direction the blast came from to see Rias. Her form was surrounded by the same energy and her hair and clothing seemed to be blown this way and that way by a wind I couldn't see. Her face, however, did not share the same humor that Akeno's did.

"Don't you think you've taken your joke a bit to far Akeno?" Rias asked somewhat viciously.

"Oh my, Rias, such a dramatic reaction from such a simple thing," Akeno laughed almost manically with lightning crackling around her, "I think you should learn to share."

Rias seemed to almost snarl at the thought, "There are some things that I won't even share, even with you Akeno. Now back off!"

Akeno continued her cackle as the lightning increased, "I can't do that Rias. Now more than even I want to dote on my adorable underclassmen. It's my job as his senior after all."

Rias looked furious as she shot another blast of demonic energy at Akeno who stopped it with a magic shield. Akeno then returned fire with her own thunderbolt. I quickly found myself in the middle of a war between devils. I was certain I was about to meet my end until I felt a hand on my shoulder jerk me over the couch and drag me quickly to the door.

"I'll be borrowing Issei for a moment President," Kiba shouted and then we ran out the doors.

"What!?" was the last thing either of us heard before the explosions continued.

When we finally reached outside we were huffing a bit, "Thanks, bro. I didn't think I was going to live through that."

He looked at me with that famous princely grin he was so popular for, "No worries Issei. That is how one should treat a friend."

From his words, I could tell he still felt a little guilty about what happened to me, "Look Kiba, everything is okay. We're still best friends and that won't change. Things happened that neither one of us could predict. I know you really wanted to help me, and I appreciate that. Just quit letting it eat you up inside."

His grin widened now and it seemed less 'Prince of Kuoh' and more Kiba now. I could tell he was still hurting but what I said go through to him. He put both hands on my shoulders and nodded. Taking a deep breath he sighed and visibly relaxed.

"I know you've said it before and I'm sure that I'm making too much of this, but can I just hear you say it one time. I need to hear that you forgive me," Kiba asked, which stopped me when I realizedKiba had never really wanted anything from me, even his attempts to bring me to the ORC were for me and Rias' benefit.

"Sure buddy," I smiled at him, "I forgive you."

Instantly my boosted gear wings, as well as my angel wings, shot out and Kiba was covered in a red, green, and golden light.

 **ABSOLUTION!**

The sound echoed through the night. The light was so brilliant that I almost had to cover my eyes and I saw Akeno and Rias come running out.

"What's going on?" Rias asked me.

I hated what I was about to say, "I don't really know. I wasn't really trying to do anything and this power I have just activated when I forgave Kiba for what happened to me."

Rias looked worried, "What does your power do?"

I shook my head and looked at Kiba, "Not I nor Michael himself knows that. It is literally a gift from God."

The three of us stared on as the light slowly dissipated. We found Kiba standing there just as he was looking no different than before.

"Kiba," I asked slowly, "Are you okay?"

He looked at us and then himself. He flipped his arms and looked behind himself. He seemed unsure himself. Then he extended his devil wings which looked remarkably the same. I actually released my breath at that afraid of what that could have done to him being a devil.

"I'm not sure what just happened," he replied hesitantly, "but honestly I feel great. I haven't felt this good in a long time, like some kind of weight I've been carrying is gone now."

Then I caught Kiba looking at me and gawking a bit. Akeno and Rias seemed to follow his gaze and both took on surprised expressions. Okay, first him and now me, what was going on?

"Uhh yes? Is my halo on straight," my words laced with a little self-concern.

"Issei," Rias spoke out and I turned to face her, "How many sets of angel wings did you have again?"

"Just the two w-" I didn't finish my sentence as I finally saw what they were gawking at.

Instead of my two sets, I now possessed three sets of angel wings. All six white with the gold lining, and the green jewels. Honestly, it left me a bit speechless, but I certainly did feel a bit stronger now. It was then that I recalled what Michael had told me. Kiba had truly been repentant for his actions.Somehow lifting the burden from me made me stronger. I guess, after all, isn't easing the burdens of others what angels are supposed to do. I'm still a little surprised it worked on a devil but still.

"Well that was informative," I said to no one and everyone.

"Do you know what happened now?" Rias asked once more.

I brought my hand to my chin in thought, "Well, it's more like I have an idea. See Kiba felt really bad about what happened. My ability Absolution apparently wipes the slate clean. Since Kiba is still a devil though I guess it only works on something the target feels truly sorry for. It looks like I gained a bit of power from using it as well."

Rias smiled, "Well, for helping my servant I thank you. As his master, it pleases me to know that he feels better. As his friend, it puts my heart at ease. Honestly, Issei, if you keep this up how will I have thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me. It's part of the job, comes with the wings and fancy halo," I joked.

Akeno grabbed Kiba and nodded towards the door, "Rias, we'll wait for you inside so why don't you come in once you say goodbye."

Kiba nodded at that, "Yes, and thank you again Issei. You are the best friend I could ever ask for and a far better angel that those who have come before you I'm sure."

The two left and I was just shaking my head at Kiba. As I turned back to Rias I remembered I had hardly told her anything about what happened with Yuuma. So I jumped right into professional mode and began to give her the full report, not that I was avoiding anything.

Her face thoughtful, she looked into the night sky, "It seems that they are plotting something. I'll report this to my brother immediately."

She paused for a moment and turned her head towards me slightly with a light smile, "He also seems quite taken with you, my brother I mean."

"Your brother? Oh, you mean," stopped talking for a moment realizing exactly who she meant, "You mean King Lucifer!?"

"Why yes, I only have one brother after all," she giggled, "He couldn't do anything for me because of his position. Let's just say though he doesn't like to see me unhappy. Honestly, I was a little afraid if things went much further and he saw how miserable I was that he would've done something drastic. He's not as bad as Lady Leviathan is when it comes to Sona, but saying he's a close second wouldn't be far from the truth."

I had to sweatdrop at that, "Wow, the Lord's of Hell are some interesting people, that's for sure."

Rias laughed again, her voice carrying almost a magical sound that made me remember that moment up in the club room, "You don't know the half of it."

My eyes drifted and I could feel my face heat up again at my thoughts when her voice brought me back to reality, "I know that we lost our little moment up there. I'm sorry, I feel like I forced that on you."

I looked at her apologetically, "No Rias, please don't apologize. Everything that happened up there meant a lot to me, and I mean ALL of it. I just don't know how I really feel right now. I don't want to take advantage of you. I feel something for you, strongly, I just really need time to sort it out. I won't go into details but there is someone else I have feelings for as well. The only time I've ever taken a girl out ended badly ya know. I just want to do this right."

Rias laughed a bit at my poor joke, "Well, that's certainly not what a girl wants to hear when she tells a guy how she feels, but I can't fault you for being honest. Thank you, Issei, but don't expect me to just give up on you either."

I slowly began to turn away when I felt her hands on my shoulders spin me back around and her lips press against mine. The kiss could've lasted two seconds or two hours, honestly, I wasn't sure. Life around me had come to a complete standstill as we kissed. Even as she backed away I stood frozen.

"That was my first kiss," Rias said touching her lips as she turned and ran into the school building.

"Mine too..."

 **A/N: And that's where we end things for now. Both Gabriel and Rias got a little time with Issei. Rias even snuck in and got his first kiss. Can we say scandal? How will Gabriel feel about that? I want to go ahead and make this an official thing so I can't go back on it, Rias will NOT be in Issei's group. I want her to keep her own team so I won't do that. The only thing I might do is take Akeno, but that again is a big maybe.**

 **Man that was a big chapter for me. I'm just over eight thousand words. So what did everybody think? Issei wasn't having an 'oh poor pitiful me' moment here. He was just honestly a little scared of falling. He enjoyed taking revenge against the woman who killed him. He couldn't deny his attraction to her as she attempted to seduce him a bit. Just what is her deal? I've never really understood her. Don't worry before Issei puts an end to the fallen angel you will find out, and put an end to her he will.**

 **We also revealed Absolution for the first time. I wanted to reveal one of the tricks to it. I had actually planned on having Issei go to see his dad in jail and try use Absolution on him. That idea stemmed from where I had Gabriel tell Issei to think about forgiveness, but as per usual, my story evolved once again. I thought about making it work or not since his dad wouldn't be sorry, in the end, I just scrapped the whole idea and went with Kiba. I feel like forgiveness can't be forced on people ya know. If he's not sorry he can't receive it. Issei could still forgive him, but that wouldn't have activated Absolution.**

 **PS- Please don't hate on that song. I love it. I love Final Fantasy 9 and if you hate it that would break my heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: (Peeking out from my hiding spot) Is it safe for me to come out now? People were so upset that I gave Rias Issei's first kiss I thought they were going to start a lynch mob. I `was scared dattebane. *Crying*** **Anyways I'm back and prepared to further Issei's love trouble. Please remember that this story is primarily romance and hurt/comfort as it is listed. I will have some other fighting in here, it just isn't the focal point of the story. That being said, characters need growth and in the DXD that means power.**

 **Happy New Year!** **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Honestly,** **this chapter was really hard for me to write. I went through so many ways for this to happen in my mind and was finally satisfied with this one. As much as I'd like to post chapters more frequently, I refuse to post something I deem to be no good.** **So who is ready to find out a secret about Raynare/Yuuma? I'll also let you all know that Asia will not be in my story. That being said, the Fallen Angels do have a girl with a sacred gear held hostage and it is up to our intrepid hero to save her. But who is this mystery girl? Will she be one of the girls after our hero's heart, perhaps on his team, both? Wait and see.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR ALL AGES. BE ADVISED AND ADHERE TO THE SITES RATING GUIDELINES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Dulio: So when exactly am I going to be brought in to this story? I was the first Joker after all?**

 **Luciendar: D-D-Dulio are you talking to me?**

 **Issei: Who else would he be talking to?**

 **Luciendar: Someone in the story! Not a real person!**

 **Dulio: Why can't I talk to you? I'm not real enough for you hmmm?**

 **Issei: Yeah that was kinda harsh. Ya know that kind of thing is profiling, and I'm pretty sure there are laws against that.**

 **Luciendar: (grabs my head) I can't take this. Dulio I have a carefully executed point in the story that you will be brought in at, okay? So please quit breaking whatever wall this is and talking to me. We feel so far beyond the fourth wall right now…**

 **Gabriel: That's right you two should feel ashamed of yourselves for troubling this poor dear. Come here dear. It's alright now.**

 **Luciendar: Yeah that's right… Not you too Gabriel...(Runs away crying)**

 **Gabriel: Now see what you two have done.**

 **Dulio/Issei: Sorry Gabriel...(The two look down dejectedly.)**

 **Rias: (Runs in and grabs Issei) Don't worry my dear. She's just jealous that I got your first kiss, that's all.**

 **(Gabriel and Issei blush)**

 **Issei: Well, Lady Gabriel and I… she's very special to me.**

 **Gabriel: (swoons) Oh Issei. Don't worry my sweet boy. I won't ever turn away from you. I promised you remember?**

 **Issei: (blushes) Gabriel...I'll never leave you either. I'll protect you forever.**

 **Gabriel: Here that Rias. He will always stay and protect me which means he can't be in hell with you. Fu fu fu.**

 **Luciendar: I'm going to put a stop to this here. It looks like Rias is about to blow a fuse and this side of Gabriel coming out is slightly scaring me. Let's just hope this doesn't happen again.**

 **Chapter 10: A Love** **To Pure To Fall**

"So let me get this straight," the Scandinavian looking beauty crossed her legs and addressing the pouting boy, "You went to report the goings on to Lady Rias and then she did what exactly?"

I was left trying to explain what happened to the Queen of Hearts. It wasn't exactly a mission report or anything, and I most certainly don't report to her, but since coming to heaven she has become one of my few voices of reason. She never judged me for my past or my becoming an angel. Instead, she always pushed me to do better.

"Well, ya see," knowing this would be long I took a deep breath and just blurted it out, "First I heard singing, then I went to see who it was, then she was naked, I looked away and didn't peak, then I did peak but she was dressed, then she sang and almost kissed me, then Kiba and Akeno came, then I used Absolution, then I got six wings, and then she kissed me."

Griselda stared at me incredulously for the display I put on while I was gasping after having expanded the entire tidal volume of my lungs. Somewhat hesitantly it seemed she patted my head lightly whilst I caught my breath. Slowly but sure she processed the information.

After a moment she finally replied, "So let me get to this in order of what I believe is most important," she paused and I nodded, "Okay, so first off am I to understand you used this new ability that I've heard rumor about, and now you have another set of wings?"

"Yeah, but I can't say I fully understand it. Lord Michael and I spoke on it and after using it I've come to a conclusion about it," wording this correctly was the real challenge, "Absolution as we understand it is basically divine forgiveness, right? So my ability seems to be the ability to forgive people for something they truly feel remorseful for. That being said since Kiba is still a devil it only went so far as to work on what I was forgiving him for. Using it can apparently provide physical and emotional benefits for the one repenting. It's just an assumption at this point, but I don't think I can use this ability on someone who isn't sorry for something. They most likely have to truly mean it in their heart."

Griselda sat quietly while I explained everything only nodding every now and then, "You also received power from this correct? Enough power apparently to manifest your next set of wings."

I cocked my head slightly and stared inquisitively at my new appendages, "True, but again who knows how close I was to getting them already. It's hard to say what kind of boost I got from using the ability or even if it's permanent."

"While you are wise to be cautious I doubt this power is only temporary. You granted forgiveness. That is not something that goes away. I would imagine that this is now your permanent state of being," Griselda actually quit looking at me as if deep in thought suddenly, "Issei...I would suggest using this ability sparingly. We don't know what kind of repercussions it might have or how it might affect you. I would advice you to use your best judgment in its application."

I had to chuckle a bit as I scratched my head in mild embarrassment, "Well, the truth is, I didn't try and use it. The ability seems to have a mind of its own. I think I could probably force its use, but I believe it best to let the ability to activate naturally. This may sound corny coming from an angel, but I believe God has a plan here."

"So let's address the second issue and perhaps your mortal peril," Griselda's face that once was filled with intellectual curiosity now darkened, "What are you going to tell Gabriel?"

"Umm, nothing?" I nervously chuckled.

That was when all of my luck ran out and what could've been easily mistaken for killing intent swept the common area of the Hearts House. I didn't have to turn around. I knew who was there. After all, how could she not be? This was literally divine retribution.

Griselda began to turn several shades of embarrassed as I face Gabriel, "Well hello there my lady. What can I do for you today?"

Despite the energy flowing off of her Gabriel still wore a beautiful yet somehow eerie smile, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps tell me what it is you weren't planning on telling me. I mean, I know my sweet joker would never hide anything from me. After all, it was only hours ago that he went to make his report to the sister of the devil king Lucifer. I mean, it's not like she forced herself on you."

My attempt at a good-natured chuckle couldn't have sounded more nervous, "Ha ha, yeah, that's crazy."

Her slow stride towards me made me feel like my life was flashing before my eyes. She didn't sit with us. Instead, she chose to stand behind me and gently place her hands on my shoulders. Despite how softly her fingers grasped my shoulders it was impossible to not feel the strength in her petite digits.

"So dear joker," her voice came like the emptiness in the eye of a hurricane, "How was the visit with Miss Rias."

Once more I laughed nervously which was interrupted by the sound of a chair falling over and Griselda standing, "I just remember that I really must be getting to my duties. Please excuse me, my Lady."

Griselda seemingly disappeared the moment Gabriel nodded, traitor. I was left staring at the empty space she once occupied. My silence, however, was unwelcome. Lady Gabriel once more got myattention by clearing her throat and flexing her fingers causing me to look up at a face that urged me to carry on.

"Well, Gabriel," I certainly wasn't going to make this moment worse by being formal now that Griselda was gone, "It's like this. I went to report things to her and well she was, and then I was, what I mean is… she kissed me."

Somehow I couldn't think of a good way to reply. I knew what she really wanted to hear. This wasn't a moment to try and drown the fact in minor details. I'd already written up my official report on the use of Absolution so she knew all about it already for certain. I couldn't lie about what I was feeling for her, nor what it seemed like she was feeling for me. It was just hard to tell to what degree she felt things for me.

The killing intent subsided but the emptiness that was left behind was deafening. Her fingers slackened and more fell off of my shoulders then simply let go. I then stood and looked at her. Of all the looks I'd seen on her face since meeting Gabriel this had to be the only one I have to say I don't like. She looked defeated, like all of what made her herself was just gone. All of the life seemed to fade from her eyes. With the childlike innocence that she possessed the look on her face would have thought I had just run over her puppy, stopped, and then kicked it for good measure.

"Gabriel I.." I reached out for her but my hand caught nothing but air.

"It's fine Issei," her words were so hollow, "The heart wants what it wants. I don't know how you can maintain a relationship with a devil but this is you we're talking about. I'm sure you'll make it work somehow. I just thought...that maybe you wanted..."

"Gabriel wait!" I shouted as she was enveloped in light but once again I was too late.

 _What have I done?_

My thoughts ate away at me as my misery consumed me. I hurt the person who not only saved my life but gave it purpose. I didn't even realize that I collapsed to my knees until I heard the sound of it echoing in the empty room. What was I going to do now? How was I supposed to face her? Maybe I should just leave until this all blows over…

"NO!" my voice echoed throughout the empty room.

I am not the best at sensing people or things magically yet. Still, if there is one person who I know the feel of when it came to power it is Gabriel. Stretching my focus throughout all of heaven. It didn't take long before I felt her presence in Sixth Heaven. I refused to waste another moment as I flashed into the room.

"Gabriel!" I shouted.

Lord Michael who was standing with Gabriel in the center of the large hall looked at me somewhat shocked. I knew of course that angels didn't simply show up in Sixth Heaven. It was like the sanctuary of the seraph. I was also aware of how much trouble I could get into.

Cold eyes once so full of love fell upon me, "Issei, you are well aware that you are not supposed to be here without permission. Joker or not, you are not allowed in Sixth Heaven at your whim. Remove yourself before we must invoke a punishment of some sort."

Shocking no one more than myself I answered, "No."

Michael's eyes darted back and forth between us while he maintained his usual peaceful demeanor. The wisdom in those eyes was impossible to miss. I'm not sure what transpired before I got here, but he was obviously piecing things together.

Unfortunately for me, he wasn't the one who answered, "NO?! Exactly who do you think you are speaking to?"

I can't let myself be sucked into this, "Lord Michael please leave."

Even he looked slightly shocked at my request, "In all of eternity no angel has had the audacity to ask me for privacy in Sixth Heaven, my home," he seemed to take some time to consider, "Very well."

Gabriel looked positively flabbergasted as Lord Michael left. I swear that I heard him whisper 'good luck' as he vanished from the room.

"Well now that you have basically sealed your fate what is so important," it was obvious she was fighting to maintain her icy attitude but it seems without Michael present her true feelings were coming out.

Words were useless at this moment. I stalked toward her with slow definite movements. Her body seemed to stiffen like it was fighting itself. If I'm not mistaken she was backing away slightly. I wasn't about to lose her again though and in a burst of speed wrapped my arms around her.

She didn't relax in my arms as usual and struggled slightly as I held firm, "Issei, please let me go. If I have led you to believe that you may touch me in such a casual manner than I'm sorry. Please remove yourself."

Her words stung but from the sound of it, she was barely keeping her voice from breaking, "I won't let you go. I'll never let you go."

Gabriel now turned to look at me, somewhat sad and angry, "I'm not sure how it works with devils, but here in heaven, we don't practice polygamy. It is rare enough that we actually find a companion. After all these years I thought that maybe… maybe I had. But now I can see the truth of things."

It was obvious that she was trying to convince herself, "Stop it!" I shouted causing her shell to crack slightly, "I said she kissed me, not the other way around."

"And? Did you push her away? How is that better," the bitterness in her voice wasn't faked.

"Look," I sighed, "I won't lie to you. I feel something for her," her look was now one of sadness but her struggling stopped, "But I'm not in love with her, that's why I told her I couldn't be with her."

Tears now streamed down Gabriel's face as hope shined in her eyes, "You can't?"

"No, I can't," I grinned, "I told her there is someone else. Someone very important to me."

Her face was now filled with a full on glow as she looked into my eyes, "How important?"

I had to laugh at that. The childish, and somewhat petty, innocence of it was adorable. Of course, she wasn't going to make this easy for me. I wouldn't lead her on but I could at least let her know what I was thinking.

"I think I might be in love with her," I whispered.

Bouncing, in a matter of moments, Gabriel has gone from utter misery to now bouncing from joy. I have to admit that as bad as I feel about making her so miserable I'm happy that I can make her feel so much. Her arms were finally wrapping around me and returning the hug once more. I couldn't see her eyes anymore since she had buried her face in the crook of my neck. I could, however, hear muffled giggles coming from her.

I know it wasn't her intention but she had kind of left me hanging, "I wonder how she feels about me?"

Slowly dislodging herself Gabriel looked at me. I can tell that she is trying to maintain a serious expression but she couldn't be failing more miserably. Gabriel is after all just a well of emotions that she constantly wears on her sleeves.

"Well, if I were this lucky girl, then I'd say she probably feels the same way. She probably feels a little embarrassed about the tantrum she just threw though."

"We can't have that now can we?" I smirked, "What can I do to make her feel better?"

"Hmm?" Gabriel tilted her head slightly and put a finger to her chin, "I can't say for certain. Your best chance would be to give her a kiss also so she doesn't feel left out."

I blushed a bit, "Ohh."

"I mean… if you want to," she added.

Smiling so hard through my blush made my face hurt slightly, "It would be my greatest pleasure ever."

Gabriel's hands clasped together in front of her chest. Her eyes closed and she pressed her lips together gently. Never was I more glad to have gotten the tall genes in my family. Standing just a bit taller than her made this easy as I arched slightly and placed my lips upon hers.

I imagine it's not good to compare kisses between different girls. That being said since I've only ever had two, and they were in a twenty-four hour time span of one another, it's kinda hard to not. With Rias, things had been spontaneous, heated, passionate, and slightly overwhelming. Kissing her felt almost like kissing some kind of actress or pop idol. It was something most men only dream of and wasdangerous and exciting. Yet somehow, that's not what I am looking for. Any man would be lucky to end up with Rias, but she isn't the one for me, and now that is obvious.

Kissing Gabriel was like waking up. There is no person or thing to compare it to as it set all of my senses on fire. It was so simple and yet complex all at the same time. The innocent purity of it was amazing. It wanted nothing and promised everything. It would never ask anything of me and yet would be there as surely as the dawn would rise. To put simply, it was heaven.

"Wow," we ended up saying in unison.

"I-I-I," Gabriel stammered, "I have to be somewhere my sweet boy."

I was thoroughly in la la land while Gabriel walked away. The kiss was still fresh in my mind and on my lips. I need to get back to first heaven and go relax. I wish I could spend the day with Gabriel but I get the feeling we could both use some alone time. _Oh Gabriel._ I couldn't help myself as I turned to watch her leave. I watched quietly until I noticed where she was headed.

"Lady Gabriel," I called out to her, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" she said still lost in her only little world..

 **SMACK**

...that is until she ran straight into a column.

"Hee hee, I'm fine really. I meant to do that," I just nodded and laughed as I walked away.

 **SMACK**

"Owww," I whined having now repeated my… my Lady's previous act.

I could hear giggling across the room as I faced Gabriel who now approached me, a red nose matching my own. Her laughter never stopped as her she gently caressed my face with her hand. Even I had to chuckle a bit at the look of a slightly swollen nose that certainly reflected my own state. I couldn't help but close my eyes as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. It was to my displeasure to find that as soon as I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I sighed once more finding myself alone. My eyes glued to the space that my Lady once occupied. I am most certainly looking forward to our next conversation.

 **NEXT WEEKEND- ORC CLUBROOM**

"Sorry to call you here on the weekend Issei but there has been a development," Rias informed me with her club president face on, "Akeno, if you would."

"Of course President," Akeno replied with a bow, "Issei, we have found that the church you reported having fought with the fallen angel in has now become their base of operations."

I couldn't help but grimace a bit as she continued at the waste of all that hard work, "We are fairly certain that there are only three fallen angels. Lord Sirzechs has advised a wait and see approach. He does not wish to drag innocents bystanders into the fight against the fallen angels."

I took a moment to consider the recommendation. I was not eager to bring any normal people into this fight but at the same time, I am the example of what inaction can bring. It was ironic in a way. The devils were advocating peace while I, an angel, am seeking to fight. The trick is to word this in a way as to not seem disrespectful to the lord of hell.

I paced a bit in the old club room with a hand to my chin before answering, "While I understand the thought process Lord Lucifer is using I must respectfully disagree with the conclusion. I don't wish to make this personal, but it was your inability to act that led to my death."

Seeing the pained expressions on their faces I decided to soften the wording, "Look, you guys know I don't hold it against you. I just can't bear to see anyone go through the same things I went through. I don't know what the fallen angels want, but it can't be good. They now know that angels and devils reside in this town and are continuing with whatever scheme they have concocted. So whatever they are doing, it seems desperate. Luckily, the church is located somewhat outside of town. If we go, erect a barrier, and then fight them there we should be able to stop whatever they are planning and keep collateral damage to a minimum."

"Issei, I don't think-" Kiba interjected but was silenced with a wave by Rias.

"Very well, Issei," Rias replied coolly, "Though before I can make any action I must clear it first with my brother. Can you give me a week?"

Issei stopped and nodded, "Alright, one week."

 **THE FOLLOWING WEEK**

All the next week seemed to go smoothly. Classes were a welcome distraction from the training he was doing in heaven and the meetings with the devils. Lord Leviathan had been completely understanding of his refusal to sit back and wait. I certainly respect Lord Lucifer. He is a man who plans everything like a game of chess. Sirzechs may not have been happy about my decision to take the fight to them, but he at least seemed to respect it and offered no opposition. Saturday, the fallen angels were going down.

That Friday after school Issei had decided to wander somewhat throughout town. It helped him to remind himself the things he was fighting for. That and the events of the afternoon were still troubling him. While he thought he had found a way out of trouble it seemed that he had only found more.

 _ **Flashback: Four hours ago- Lunch break**_

 __ _When I saw the two notes in my shoe locker this morning I knew that it was going to be an interesting day, to say the least. If associating with Kiba wasn't enough to boost his popularity he had been declared the "Knight of Kuoh" to Kiba's "Prince of Kuoh," both titles that neither of them cared much for. Honestly, I think the reason we stand out so much is what there is to compare us too. Since_ _this school only recently became coed and the population still being a good four to one in favor of the girls most guys thought of this as some sort of pervert paradise. While I acknowledge that many of the girls in our school have looks I consider above average they are people, not objects. That being said the list I found in the kendo locker room while I was getting changed listing the "Top Kuoh Hotties" with Kiba and I sitting at the top didn't exactly make the girls seem innocent of objectifying others either._

 _Luckily or unluckily for me the two girls who left these notes actually signed them. Usually, that wouldn't have meant much but the problem wasn't what the two girls meant to him, but what they meant to each other. Neither must know about the other's confession. So instead of immediately replying he decided to tell each girl in secret to meet him during lunch break behind the gym. He hated breaking anyone's heart, especially when they had the courage to admit there own feelings. A feat he himself had yet to truly accomplish._

 _Standing beneath the cherry blossom tree behind the gym felt way too corny. It felt like he was at the ending of some lame dating sim game. Although, if it was, both girls were about to get the bad ending...even he had to chuckle at that thought._

 _Finally, one of the girls rounded the corner._

 _"Katase," I called out to her softly._

 _Her short, pale pink, hair bounced a bit as she somewhat jog skipped her way over to me. Her white and black uniform top hugged tighter than most girls liked to wear but she was obviously proud of the body all her kendo training and hard work had given her, and for good reason._

 _She smiled softly at me before speaking, "Sorry it took me so long. Murayama and I were helping out our homeroom teacher."_

 _She was obviously nervous. Her hands started to fidget slightly as she stood in front of me, a little closer than usual, and looked on expectantly. Now, however, I knew what was taking the girls so long to get here...both of them._

 _Only moments later did Murayama round the corner in a much similar jog skip that her friend had recently done. Her brown hair hung long, reaching to her mid back, even tied up as it was now in a ponytail. She was, of course, also wearing her white and black topped school uniform with the maroon skirt. Her top was the only thing that was different from her friend, a slightly looser size, I would assume to make room for her larger bust size._

 _My relationship with the two girls on the kendo team with me had been a bit strenuous after their attempt at blackmailing me off of the squad. I was a bit reluctant to even speak to them after the event. They had gone so far as to hunt me down when I returned from my, "absence," and grievously apologized for their shallow behavior. Murayama had claimed that he was now a goal for her to surpass and that anything that made the kendo team stronger was alright with her. After that we started to get along better than ever, the girls even joining me for my occasional morning training. It's because of that reason that my heart broke as the two girls saw one another._

 _The only amusing thing was what followed. I swear if I didn't know better I'd have thought they practiced this little bit, because the next three things that came out of the girl's mouths were said in perfect unison._

 _"Katase?"/ "Murayama?"_

 _""What are you doing here?""_

 _""Issei invited me.""_

 _That was when I knew the comedy routine was over and both girls looked at me expectantly. Almost immediately there gaze fell to the two identical notes I held with one in each hand. The realization of what happened slowly dawning upon both girls. Sadly, they looked at one another and back at me._

 _I took that moment to do the unexpected and rap the both of them into a big hug whispering in their ears, "I can't do this to you two. Before I came to see you two I racked my brain on the right way to handle this. You are two of the most amazing girl's of this academy. You are pretty, have decent grades, your devotion to kendo is second to none, but what I find most amazing is your never-ending devotion to one another. I honestly hope that when people see Kiba and me they think the same thing and not this nonsense BL that I keep hearing about. I could never choose one of you above the other. Regardless of any feelings I may have I could never live with myself if I came between the two of you."_

 _Releasing them from my embrace I could see the tears that filled their eyes just threatening to spill over. At the same time, they didn't seem mad at me, no, in fact they seem almost in awe. I do feel a tad guilty knowing that I'm doing this for me and not actually them, but at the same time I would've probably made the same choice even if I wasn't interested in someone else. Was it really so strange to value their friendship over a potential relationship? Honestly, why throw away someone who's probably a lifelong friend over a person who you probably won't date for over a year, the rest of high school at the very most. As I turned to walk away I felt good. I was confident that I'd handled this the right way._

 _...That is until I heard the sound._

 _It was the unmistakable warble of girl talk. A high-speed language that we men simply can't understand. They even somehow seemed to forgo the need for air as they commented back and forth. Quickly shaking off the amazement I increased my pace knowing that this was my only chance for escape._

 _I'd almost made it to the corner of the gym before they called out to me, "Issei!"_

 _Slowly, and reluctantly, I turned to see my two clubmates, "Yes?"_

 _Both girls approached me and stood with serious expressions and hands firmly on their hips ready to unleash whatever evil they had concocted upon me, "We'll share."_

 _ **CRITICAL SYSTEM ERROR...VALUE IMPOSSIBLE...RESOLUTION UNDETECTED...RESTARTING**_

 __ _"I'm sorry, what?" was all I could manage._

 _"After much debate-"_

 _Apparently, thirty seconds of speed talking is now grounds for much debate._

 _"-we have decided to share you. You may date both of us. Then you don't have to hurt either of us and we're all happy. Like you said, we are extremely close, we share everything. We can't imagine dating a nicer guy, and since we don't want the other to suffer from some pig we have decided to share you," Murayama had taken over like the Captain she is but was leaving out one important factor._

 _"And what about my feelings in all of this," I inquired._

 _Katase jumped in showing some of her usual attitude when Murayama is questioned, "Oh please, what guy wouldn't want to date two girls at once?"_

 _"ME!" I said as seriously as I could._

 _They looked back and forth at each other baffled, "Really?"_

 _"Yes," I sighed as I could tell they were refusing to accept it._

 _Another fifteen seconds of speed talking and Murayama replied to me, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Please understand we can't settle for second best."_

 _I cocked my head to the side slightly, "Soooo, what are you saying?"_

 _Her smile then was something between sweet and evil, "We reject your rejection."_

 _"Well I, I," I got nothing, "I'm leaving."_

 **PRESENT**

Needless to say, my day got taxing after that. I wasn't even able to eat my lunch. Those girls have an evil side that's for certain. Maybe I should see if Rias or Sona still need some evil pieces.

The sound of water brought me out of my daydreaming. Somehow I had wandered once more to the park. For some reason fate just seems to keep bringing me back here...and if those shouts are any indication it's at just the right time too.

"Get her," came the deep voice of a man.

He was followed immediately by some unknown woman, "I've got her."

As I raced towards the noise I saw a woman with blue hair, dressed in what looked like a trashy Halloween version of a red business suit, incredibly short skirt and cleavage for days. She was pinning a younger woman to the ground who appeared to be about my age. All I could see clearly was the girl's gentle face and something that looked like starlight as the rest of her was obscured by a black robe while she thrashed about begging to be set free. I got up close just in time to see the man, who I could see clearly now, dressed in a gray trenchcoat with a fedora covering his dark hair, handing the older woman some kind of collar. As soon as she'd slid it on the girl, the girl had immediately fallen still. I just barely noticed tears still falling from the young woman's eyes as she lies there motionless. I can't be hasty, I can tell the three are fallen angels and it's three against one.

"I don't think she likes the accessory," I said walking casually up to them.

The man smirked at me as if the incident was an innocent affair, "Well you know how bad the pet laws are around here. Think about the fines we'd get if she didn't have her collar on."

I chuckled a bit, "Well the foreplay was cute, but let's get down to the rough stuff shall we. Let the girl go, and I'll let you walk away. Don't, and well it really won't matter what I say cause you'll be dead."

The man laughed, making a deeply disturbing sound, "Oh my, a mighty angel has come to cast down judgment upon me."

My face must have shown my surprise, "Surprised I know what you are? Don't be, you reek of sanctimonious filth. I'm afraid I must decline your _generous_ offer, however. You see, I have plans for this girl, Issei Hyoudou."

I smirked, gotta love bad guys who think they've got all the cards in their hands, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage here. You know me quite well mister..."

"Dohnaseek," he bowed gracefully, "do forgive the rudeness but I have a schedule to keep. I'll have to deal with you quickly. Let me just deal with this trash for a moment."

That's when Dohnaseek somehow materialized a chain in his hand and gave it a swift yank dragging yet another woman into the clearing. She tumbled over and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. The strange thing is I know this woman.

"Come on whore," he jerked the chain again, "Take the girl back with Kalawarner. Perform well and maybe later tonight I'll let you show me a good time."

The woman's head shot up, painted in fury, "I am not your whore!"

She turned to look at the scene in front of her and paled dramatically where her eyes met mine. She began to shake her head back and forth, black wings fluttered behind her. As surprised as I am, it looks like Yuuma didn't plane to see me either.

Faced with her once more something inside of me stirred. I was forced to acknowledge the reality was that I could still not kill her. Her name passed through my lips with far more venom than I intended. It seems like only then did Dohnaseek realized that we knew one another.

A wicked grin swept the man's face as he spoke, all the while cupping Yuuma's face in his hand, "So the long lost lovers meet again. Really Raynare you could have at least boned the poor boy before you killed him. I mean honestly what else are you good for. Sorry boy, but this tail belongs to the fallen angels. Azazel has been so kind as to lend her to me now that he's done with her. Fallen or not, you wouldn't believe how pure she tastes. A lot better than the rest of the fallen sluts, isn't that right Kala."

The woman merely flipped him the bird as she continued to prepare the younger woman who I still couldn't make out for transport. I could tell that all three of them were fallen angels. I just wasn't sure that I could take all three of them, even with my recent power increase. The thing that bothered me the most though, was this sick feeling I got in the pit of my stomach with how this man was treating Yuuma, or perhaps Raynare is her real name. I may hate the woman, but I still have my standards on how to treat woman, especially one who's no your team. That's all it is...right?

"Let her go, or else," I hissed at Dohnaseek.

His smirk was positively vile, "Why, which one do you mean dear boy?"

I growled at him and released my boosted gear and created a blade of light. The expression on the man's face twisted at the sight. He released two sets of dirty wings and created his own blade of corrupted light. We faced each other down as he barked orders at the two girls.

"Get her out of here and start the ritual," he barked, "once Lord Azazel sees what I have achieved he shall reward me greatly. Once her power is mine the balance will be tipped greatly in our favor. Don't screw the up whore!"

The two girls took off as I met Dohnaseek in combat. I could immediately feel the power difference, and this time it was in my favor. With my power, I could easily destroy him, but he obviously had lots of experience that I do not. Even though my blows were faster and stronger, he seemed to be able to predict them and counter appropriately.

"So Issei," the crow snickered at me, "did you enjoy our whore, did you at least get a taste of her?"

In my fury, I threw myself at him to be easily deflected, "What is your problem? She's one of you isn't she?"

"Would you like to hear it boy? Would you like to hear the tale of the angel to dumb to fall," he taunted me.

I knew he was taunting me, and worse, I know it's working, "What are you talking about?"

Our battle continued as I silently activated my BOOST and continued to let him rant, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful and loyal angel. She was said to rival even Gabriel herself in beauty. Rumors say that during the great war several angels fell simply due to lusting after her magnificent form. Then one day her affections turned toward one of the enemy leaders, a fallen angel who was once a leader in heaven. She admired his strength and charisma and fell in love with the man. After many years she allowed him to bed her, but then what happened? Nothing, the dumb bitch was too stupid to fall after having a night of sex. The fallen angel leader was not happy about this whatsoever, he had worked long and hard to get to this point only for the girl to not fall. Do you know what he did then? He invited the girl to come to him, begged her, told her he needs her, but it was all a lie. The stupid bitch flew right into his trap and we descended upon her. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to have a taste of her that night, but I hear that she had the sweetest taste of any woman they've ever had and her screams of misery went on for days. Heartbroken and betrayed by the only man she ever loved, as he watched and laughed as she was raped over and over again, did the angel finally fall. That is the tale of our lovelywhore Raynare, or as she was known back then Yuuma. Now we just pass the bitch back and forth like a party favor."

 **EXPLOSION!**

I allowed the sound to echo through the valley. Releasing all six of my wings I towered before the man who was too enveloped in his own laughter. For the first time since my dad, I was experiencing this one overwhelming emotion, hatred. I took some joy when he saw my form and cringed. He started to flee but it was far too late. Just as I had with Raiser I brought down my blade and severed him in two. Watching his body burn from the light filled me with a sense of justice. I had honestly thought ending his life would've left me with some form of sadness, but all I was left with was the certainty that the man had needed to die and I delivered his judgment.

Holding my hand to my ear I made a quick communication circle and called Rias, "Rias, it's Issei. I still don't know exactly what's going down, but it's happening tonight. If you can meet me at the church."

She promptly replied before cutting off communication but I couldn't hear what she said. The wind whipped through my hair as I flew for the church. I couldn't get what Dohnaseek said out of my head. Raynare had sex with a leader of the fallen angels and didn't fall. Considering my feelings for a certain angelic leader I have recently done a lot of research on the matter. There is only one possible way for that to happen. Raynare must have felt pure love for the man. She didn't do something as vulgar as fuck the man, no, she made love to him and the purity of that loved let her remain an angel. Then he had betrayed her, betrayed a love that pure. He had her raped, relentlessly, and if I'm to believe the story he laughed.

Flying through the night sky I promised, "I don't know who you are, leader of crows, but as soon as I find you I shall dispense judgment upon you. Amen."

 **A/N: Bet you guys thought the chapter title was about Issei/Gabriel, but it was really about Raynare. I liked the thought of her being Yuuma while in heaven. I really didn't intend to take so long to get this chapter out. Sorry about that. The unveiling of Raynare's past was giving me issues. Now you know why she is the way she is.**

 **If it isn't already obvious I am heading down the Gabriel/Issei path. It's what I wanted to write originally for this story and what so many of you want to read. I will say though as many follows/favorites as I'm getting my reviews are not reflecting that. If you guys really want to read more nothing motivates me to write like a review so please leave something. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So a lot happened in the last chapter and this one promises to be no different. I'm not really sure how the chapters got so long either. Honestly, I just go in wanting to get to a certain point and write until I get there. Sometimes that's 3k words but recently it's been closer to 10k.**

 **Now you know that things aren't exactly sunshine and rainbows with Raynare. Did anyone see any of that coming? All of my reviews thus far would indicate not. Be prepared for things to come to a climax for her in this chapter. You will also be truly introduced to the female under the cloak, remember, it's not Asia. I can't give many hints, however. As soon as my Raynare arc here end then hers will start.** **The only thing I will tell you is her arc will take us down to hell to face some old families. That and she is VERY OOC. So with all that said, let the story begin.**

 **Chapter 11: What One Truly Wants**

I can't say I like the first thing I smelled being blood as I came to the doors. I wasn't surprised, but I was still a little cross. I mean, after all the hard work I put into cleaning this place up, this is what I have to show for it. An eerie chill hung in the night sky and I knew I had no time to lose. That's why I only hesitated for a moment when I saw Kiba leaning beside the door.

"Why are you here alone?" I asked expecting the whole Gremory gang.

He just tossed me his princely smile, "I had a feeling things weren't going to wait for us to be ready so I've been hanging nearby for the whole week. Lo and behold they started early. Rias is organizing the rest but it might be another half hour before she gets here."

I raised my fist and smiled at my friend, "I'm glad your here. No one else I'd rather have me back."

"Same," he replied with a fist bump.

We headed for the door. Seeing one of the two doors hanging off the henges twisted my stomach. I can see a lot of working cleaning and fixing things up in my future. Pushing the other door open I was met with an odd sight. Lying unconscious, and possibly dead, on the floor was the office call girl of a fallen angel that I'd met at the park earlier, Kalawarner I believe. Why do I believe she's dead, well that probably has something to do with the hole in her stomach and the fact that she's lying in a pool of her own blood, but hey I'm no doctor.

Something had impaled the woman through the stomach. Worse still, now a man with dull gray hair was straddling her and groping her chest. I can feel that he's just a normal human but still, are all members of the fallen angel faction scum? I can't say I feel any remorse for her death but my 'white knight complex' still has an issue with this. After learning Raynare's past I couldn't help but wonder what this woman's might have been.

"Ya know Kiba," I announced to get the mans attention, "Some guys really need to learn to keep there hands to themselves."

Kiba chuckled a bit, "Yes, well, we can't all be angels now can we?"

"Oh ho ho," the man clapped joyfully, "Look what we have here. A limp dick angel and a shitty devil. I was told the angel might be here soon but now I have two dates. I can't believe I get to kill an angel and devil side by side. You guys are really making me hot right now."

Neither I, nor Kiba, could keep the disgust off of our face. That being said I couldn't waste time with this loser. Given the size of the wound, I know he couldn't have caused it. It was probably done with a light spear, which meant Raynare probably turned traitor, no surprise there.

"Kiba, can I leave this guy to you? I hate this but I need to get downstairs fast," I didn't want to make the request but I knew Kiba could handle this guy.

"Leave him to me. I'll teach him some manners," Kiba replied with his usual smile.

"I don't know how you know about the stairs but you aren't going anywhere. Not until I've had my fun with you choir boy. Now be good and let me shoot you," the fallen priest shouted in his giddy tone.

With all of my wings out I emanated light forward to blind the priest and hopefully not hurt Kiba. Kiba still had to cover his eyes a bit but now the priest was firing blindly. I dashed at him grabbed the gun. I used the butt of it to smack him in the face and send him skidding across the floor before destroying the gun.

As I raced to the stairs I could only hope my friend was going to be okay.

 **WITH KIBA**

Kiba watched as the priest slowly rose and was going to charge after his friend. In a burst of speed, he appeared before the fallen priest, sword in hand. The man was able to backflip away from the slash, but it had only been meant as a warning.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, knight of Lady Rias Gremory, and you shall go no further."

"Oh, what is this shit, Monty Python," the man hissed, "Fine then boy, I am Freed Zelzan, killer of shitty devils like you and the best exorcist alive. Let's see if you know how to use that sword. I wanna carve that pretty face up."

Kiba took off with is enhanced speed. His slashes hammered down on the former exorcist but were all parried. Years of experience had trained the man to fight against speeds that even exceeded his own. Much to Kiba's dismay after only his eighth attack the man disarmed him.

"Now, now what did your mother tell you about running with swords," Freed chortled, "someones bound to get hurt."

Freed leaped, trying to bring his blade down on Kiba's head. Before Freed could even tell what happened Kiba had summoned a new blade and met his blow. The two had a standoff, both trying to force the other down. It seemed that Freed's superior strength would give him the victory, that is until his light blade began to be devoured by Kiba's sword.

Freed pouted at the hilt now only producing a light dagger in his hands, "What the crap did you do to my sexy sword, you shitty devil?"

Kiba grinned at him, "Meet me sacred gear, blade blacksmith, and its special ability is to create whatever sword I can think of. This sword here is a special ability called light eater. It devours all light that it touches. Now Freed, it's time to meet your maker."

Kiba dashed forward to finish him. His slice hit air as Freed jumped away and threw down a flash bomb. When the blast cleared the man was nowhere to be found.

 **WITH ISSEI**

Reaching the basement I was confronted with bodies littering the floor. Considering their clothing I can assume they are all exorcists. Walking through the carnage I began to notice that none of them were dead. Oh, many of them had broken limbs, lacerations, and were unconscious, but they all seemed to be alive. This had to have taken some time. Had she just came in and culled them all she could have been done in a few minutes.

Raynare stood with the girl that he had seen at the park. The girl was chained to the wall but was once more without the collar. Several bruises littered her form, clear signs that she had resisted. All she wore was a small white dress, barely enough to conceal her modesty as her large breasts were barely covered and the dress ended high on her thighs. On closer inspection, it seemed his earlier assumption about her being around his age was correct. Through it all though her hair, that he'd only barely caught a glimpse of before, looked like starlight spilling in front of her face slightly and down her back to her waist.

Raynare looked desperate. She had several cuts and bruises on her skin. It seems like she didn't get away unscathed fighting all of these would be exorcists. Again, it seems she took the hard route, but why? Did she truly not want to kill them?

As I approached her I could hear her muttering to herself, "No, he can't be here yet. More time, I still need more time."

"It's over, Raynare," I called out to her.

When I said her name she looked over at me. It was almost like I had physically reached out and slapped her. The surprise and anguish on her face were hard to handle. Only just now do I realize that I've never called her anything but Yuuma before. If the story I heard is correct, Yuuma is her true name after all.

Recovering quickly she growled at me, "No! It's not over! It can't be, I still need her power."

"Rayn- no Yuuma, I know, I know what happened to you," I told her.

It seemed like those words had been enough. The myriad of emotions that swam across her face were too numerous to count. The final one I caught very clearly though, fury.

Seemingly forgetting all else she began to hurl light spears at me. Poorly aimed light spears at that. Slightly twisting my body a little was all that I needed to avoid the incensed woman's barrage. After seeing how little good it was doing she stopped. Obviously, she'd expended a lot of energy as she was huffing to catch her breath.

Still consumed by rage she flew at me. Slash after slash she came at me. I made the mistake of trying to take one of her blows with just a regular block and the sheer force of it almost broke my arm. While wild and inaccurate, her power was no joke.

When she started to scream at me again was when I noticed her crying, "No! You can't know! I don't want you to know, if I kill you then you won't know!"

Her screams were nonsense, but still, I understood, "I do know Yuuma. I know and I'm sorry."

You'd have thought I spit in her face as she brought her next attack, "Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I will take this girl's power and then no man will ever touch me again. I will have the power to kill gods."

Rounding on her I began my assault, "I can't let you do that. You can't kill her, she hasn't done anything to you."

Even with her rage, my power overwhelmed hers at this point and I broke her light spears, one after another. Slowly she began to lost power. Her spears were breaking much easier and her moves were slowing. In another quick barrage, she was left helpless on the ground.

Her face was a teary sneer, "Well, you've won. The mighty angel has laid low the dirty whore. Are you happy now? Or do you want to rape me too?"

That was when the last thing I expected happened, her anger broke and only sorrow remained, "I guess I owe you that much don't I? Go ahead and have your way with me. I've seen the way you looked at me. In the end, you are just like any other man, but at least you aren't as bad as most. I can still remember how kind you were to me. How you treated me so well, and the way you looked at me. It felt like so long ago, and for only a moment I felt like… But it doesn't matter. If you do have a heart though just kill me and get it over with.

That was it. That's what she really wanted. She needed someone to come along and end her life. After all, she did, she was just trying to protect herself, she didn't want to be the victim anymore. Having lived almost my entire life up till now as a victim I can surely empathize with her to some degree, but I could never understand her pain.

She was in love, and every time I think that I think of Gabriel. Gabriel would never do such a thing to me. I'm sure Yuuma thought the same thing though. She was innocent and naive, just like Gabriel. She trusted him blindly even though he was her enemy. What would I be like if the same thing happened to me? Better than her? Worse? There is no way to know. Perhaps killing her is the only true mercy I can grant her.

When I raised my blade I watched her struggle to her knees. It seemed at the very least she wanted to die with dignity. Even though I was trying to be merciful everything screamed that this was wrong. I couldn't lower my sword.

Her eyes slowly rose and noticed my hesitation, "What are you doing? Kill me. I'm the woman who killed you remember. I.." she choked slightly on her words, "I toyed with your feelings and then killed you, just like they did to me. Now do it, kill me, or I'll go and kill that girl and take her power for myself. Then maybe I'll make a stop by your mom's place."

'No!' the thought screamed in my head as I brought my blade down. I tried to bottle all of my hatred and fury that I had been feeling for her. She got into my head when I was at my lowest, she made me think she loved me, she took my first date, she made me think she loved me, and then she killed me. I may never be able to truly love again. The rage inside of me had finely reached its precipice. My sword moved blindingly down towards her head… until I heard two words.

"Thank you."

My blade vanished a breath away from cleaving her in two and I fell to my knees wrapping her in my arms. For a brief moment, she was obviously to confused at what was going on to even move, but that didn't last long. Yuuma began to thrash in my arms, but she was far to exhausted to even begin to shake me off.

"What are you doing you, idiot? Kill me. Kill me before I..." and that was all the fury she had left before she broke down, "Please, Issei. Since the moment it happened all I've wanted is to die. I have felt that way for so long now. I have had to hurt so many good people and then you came along. The way you looked at me, the feeling I got, and then I killed you. I just can't do it anymore Issei, please. Kill me and go help that girl. She came to the fallen angels for protection. She needs a good guy like you, and I need to be put out with the trash like the whore I am."

What I witnessed from Yuuma in that moment redefined what it means to weep bitterly. Someone who was once so good and pure had been dragged down into the pits of misery. They tried to rob her of all the light and goodness in her, but one thing is very clear to me now. They failed.

"Yuuma, look at me Yuuma," my tone was soft but commanding, "Are you sorry?"

Her red and tear-soaked eyes looked into mine before she returned to weeping into my chest, "Yes. Now please end it for me."

I smiled lightly, clutching her to my chest and sent out a silent prayer for this to work, it was a long shot, "Yuuma, I forgive you."

 **ABSOLUTION**

The moment the words left my mouth the room was bathed in golden light. Yuuma looked at herself and around us as we were bathed in the light. Confusion etched lines on her face. Her ebony wings shot back. It literally appeared as if the black was being peeled off like a mask leaving a white that would make even snow look dirty. The black leather outfit she adorned was replaced with a sleeveless flowing white dress accented in gold. Her eyes even changed from the dull gray they had been to a blue as clear as the spring sky. It was as if she was being reborn.

When the light dissipated she was left there completely healed and looking like a new woman. She looked so jubilant and radiant that she danced around a bit. She then hugged her white wings to her bosom. Her look obviously showed that she thought she'd never see them again. Only after a few moments did she seem to recall I was there.

The fact that this was all my doing seemed to be just dawning on her as she glomped onto me kissing all over my face, "Thank you Issei, thank you so much. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine. I mean, I never thought I'd be an angel again."

I laughed as I fought her off gently, "Calm down, calm down. It was a long shot but I'm glad it worked. You are what you were always meant to be. Now you can go home, where you belong."

As suddenly as her joy had come over her, sorrow fell once more upon her face, "I don't know if I can Issei. As happy as I am to be an angel once more, I don't have a place in heaven. After my betrayal I'd certainly be sentenced to Second Heaven."

This revelation made me shiver a bit. I have been through Second heaven, and while parts of it are beautiful I would never want to spend time there. The angels who are imprisoned there are suffering, there is no way around that. I know the mercy of the Seraphs, but what would happen if I brought Yuuma back to heaven. I wasn't sure.

That's when I had an idea, "Yuuma, I WILL bring you back to heaven. If you no longer have a place to belong amongst the heavenly host then I will create one for you."

She looked confused like she was about to argue with me. I silenced her with a hand and reached out into the air. I had found that I could manifest my cards at will. I wasn't sure what card to use for her, but when the Hearts card appeared in my hand I grinned. Someone who fell for love certainly deserves this card.

Bringing my angel wings and sacred gear wings out I put out a huge aura of power, "Yuuma, redeemed angel of heaven, kneel before me."

She didn't even hesitate to do as she was told and knelt before me beaming a smile, "Yes, Issei."

"I am, Issei Hyoudou, Joker of Heaven. Will you, Yuuma, become my Heart and serve me and by extension heaven? Will you obey heaven's will in all things and commit your existence to protecting the souls in Third Heaven. Will you become part of my deck," she nodded with tear-filled eyes, "Then from this day forward you are the Heart of the Joker of Heaven. You belong in heaven, you belong with me."

Placing the card on her head I watched as it was absorbed into her. A soft glow once more enveloped her and a red heart appeared at the top of her dress directly above her left breast. Truly, she was an angel of heaven once more.

Tears streamed down her face but unfortunately, I could no longer ignore the last party in the room. With Yuuma coming to grips with all that had happened I set upon the girl still chained in the corner of the room. Honestly, I felt like a jerk for just leaving her hanging there, both literally and metaphorically. With a few quick slashes, she was freed and fell into my arms. Her eyes flickered open and I could tell that she was still out of it.

"It's alright, you're safe now," I promised her.

"Are you Issei," the question was so unexpected that I couldn't hide my shock.

"Yes, I am," I affirmed curiously, "How do you know that name?"

"She said you would save me," the girl began to weakly look around, "She brought me here and defended me from the others. She even killed the other fallen angel who was holding me prisoner. The priests all attack us after that but she protected me. Then she looked at me, she looked so sad, and then she knocked me out. Idon't know why she knocked me out but I'm sure I can trust her. She even tried to help me escape before, but I got caught. She said no matter what happened, even if she didn't make it, that I should trust you and I'd be safe. Where is she, is she okay, where is Yuuma?"

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Turning slightly I glanced at Yuuma. She'd never even intended to kill the girl or take her sacred gear. This whole time she had been counting on me to come and deal with all of this. How long had she been planning this? Since she saw me at the church, or maybe even before. She must have known the devil's were watching us back when I was human. Did she kill me knowing that it would lead to me being reborn as an angel, or maybe she thought I'd be a devil? If she knew I was the red dragon emperor then there is no telling how deep this plan goes.

The girl seemed to notice my gaze and followed it to Yuuma, "Yuuma, is that you?"

The girl crawled out of my arms and slowly and slowly towards the newly reborn angel Yuuma who walked to meet the girl, "Yes, it's me. He saved me, he saved us."

Watching the two girls embrace warmed my heart. This is definitely not how I saw this night going. Some fighting, killing some crows and saving the girl, that's the night I had planned. Now I've got a church full of wounded, none of which I had a hand in, and a redeemed angel. What's next?

"Issei," Yuuma called out to me, bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes," here it comes.

"We still need to help her," my Heart pleaded, "She is being hunted by her own family. She's half human and half devil. They wanted her to become a weapon so she fled. Her grandfather killed her parents right in front of her. Just like the fallen angels, they want to take her sacred gear. Show him your wings."

I'd seen a lot of devil wings at this point so to say I was surprised would have been an understatement. They looked more like fallen angel wings than devil wings. No thin leathery appearance, all black feathers.

"How is does being half devil give her wings like that," I asked calmly trying not to make my confusion obvious.

The girl finally spoke up, "My family was the first devil family. My name is Valentine Lucifer, but you can call me Vali."

"Okay, Vali, wow that's crazy. So that makes you a direct descendant of 'thee Lucifer' that's a big deal. Okay, but what's so special about your sacred gear," I couldn't help but ask, because if her enemies were more interested in that then her family blood then it must be powerful.

"Well, I suppose you'd have to find out sooner or later," she sighed, obviously hesitant to tell me until Yuuma put a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head, "I'm am the white dragon emperor wielder of 'Divine Dividing' and supposedly your enemy. I really don't want any part of that though. I hate that I was even born a devil. Please, Issei, I just want to live."

Yuuma knelt before me again, "Please Issei, if you can please help her. She is pure, just like I once was. I don't want to see her fall. Especially now that I'm an angel again, I have to do something."

I placed a hand down on Yuuma and had her rise up to face me, "No, we have to do something."

Lucifer was a fallen angel. I may not know all the details but if she is more like an angel than a devil than maybe this can work. She certainly hates being a devil and I can sense that she has a pure heart. Well, if nothing else, I'm sure heaven would be happy to have the other dragon emperor.

"Vali Lucifer, kneel."

A little less enthusiastically than Yuuma, but she knelt before me. The scars of all of those who had abused her showed as clear to me as day. Unsure a little scared she knelt before me. Trusting me for absolutely no reason she knelt there. Once more I held my hand out and manifested one of my cards. This time the spade appeared. I don't know much about cards, but the one game my friends had taught was called spades, and in it the spades were the strongest suit. Seems fitting for the white dragon emperor and descendant of Lucifer.

"I am, Issei Hyoudou, Joker of Heaven. Will you, Vali, become my Spade and serve me and by extension heaven? Will you obey heaven's will in all things and commit your existence to protecting the souls in Third Heaven. Will you become part of my deck," she nodded with tear-filled eyes, "Then from this day forward you are the Spade of the Joker of Heaven. You will be safe with me from now on. You and my Spade will stay at my side as members of my deck."

I let out a sigh and said another small prayer. The card absorbed into her as I placed it on her head. One way or another she is a member of my deck now. Michael certainly won't complain, after all, we had no idea who these would work on and how. I can't help wonder if they are appearing in a certain order or if there is some larger plan in all of this.

Vali remained on her knees, almost in the fetal position at this point. She seemed to be crying from sheer relief that her running had finally come to an end, but I'm not sure that her hardships are truly over yet. Regardless, I won't ruin this for her now. Yuuma had come up and knelt beside her placing a hand on her back for support. Now was time to see what this ability could really do.

"Valentine Lucifer, descendant of the angel Lucifer. You have rebuked the ways your forefather has set before you and sworn yourself into fealty of the heavens. On my authority as a Joker of heaven, I forgive you," I committed myself entirely to my words but nothing happened.

 **"Hmm, it seems like your power alone isn't enough partner. How about we do this together?"**

"Heh," I chuckled, "You read my mind partner. Boost it up, we'll give this all we got."

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

"Valentine Lucifer, descendant of the angel Lucifer. You have rebuked the ways your forefather has set before you and sworn yourself into fealty of the heavens. On my authority as a Joker of heaven, I forgive you," I shouted out.

 **ABSOLUTION!**

I was immediately caught off guard by screaming. Gold energy swirled around Vali, but this time it seemed to be fighting darkness. I was panicked for a moment but the light began to erase the darkness. Her once dark wings began to shine and multiply into two sets. In a shocking turn of events, instead of white, her wings were golden, just like Michael's. When it was finally over she fell, and I only barely caught her before she hit the ground. Unfortunately to do that I had to place myself between her and the ground causing a nasty bump on my head that I'm sure I'll be feeling for a week.

Yuuma looked panicked so I rubbed her head, "Don't worry, she's okay, just passed out. I had no idea the process would be so traumatic for her. Guess I should've known when it took that much power."

Yuuma then proceeded to lunge at me, creating a small dogpile on the floor, with me on the bottom. Once more she began to kiss my face, thanking me over and over again. Honestly, all I could think about was how glad I am Gabriel isn't here to see this. She certainly has a jealous side.

"Hey Yuuma, I'm real glad that you are happy now, but I kinda might have a girlfriend so could you not kiss me so much," I laughed, but this time it was a bit uncomfortably.

She gave me a somewhat flirtatious look I wasn't expecting from the angel of purity I'd heard so much about, "Oh, well do you or don't you. There is no 'might' have a girlfriend, and if she isn't smart enough to stake her claim on you then I'll do it. Sorry to say but living as a fallen angel for so long has an effect on a girl. I want love Issei, and I know now that you are the one man who could love me with the purity I so deserve."

That was when a new voice cut in across the room, "So I have some new competition do I?"

We turned our head to see the red-headed daughter of Maou Lucifer and Yuuma balked a bit, "So is this the competition you were talking about? Please, this isn't competition, she's more like a pit stop a guy might make on his trip to get where he's going, and honey you just got there. Some devil girl could never give you the pure, honest, and unending love that I can."

Several tick marks could be clearly seen bulging on Rias' forehead, "Oh ho, is that right? Coming from the woman who tried to kill him that's pretty cheap. With friends like that who needs enemies. Oh, and believe you me sweetie, whenever I do let a man make a 'stop' as you so crudely put it, he'd never want to leave again."

The two of them continued their verbal joust as I lay with Vali still on top of me. Honestly, at this point I just want to sleep for a few days. Adding Yuuma to the mix was not what my life needed right now, and if Gabriel finds out…

"Oh, Lord Issei, you can't touch me there...okay maybe just a little," Vali mumbled in her sleep.

I looked over at the two girls fighting, hoping they hadn't heard. No such luck. Both of them eyed me very carefully and I shot my hands out to the side.

"I swear, I didn't touch her, she's just dreaming," I pleaded, "You have got to believe me."

While the two cracked there knuckles they stalked over towards me. One possible girlfriend, and three more girls who like me. How could this get any more complicated? Just then a shiver went down my back. The feeling told me that the one person who I didn't want to know what was going on was very aware, aware and awaiting my return.

...Maybe I should stay in Japan this weekend.

 **A/N: So how was it? I think some of you saw some of this coming and some of you didn't. So lets recap a bit, shall we? I have finally unveiled two of the cards in Issei's deck. His Heart- Yuuma, and his Spade- Vali. Yes, I went fem Vali. Why did I do that? Well frankly after reading so many fem Vali stories I've just come to like her that way. Plus, even though there won't be a harem, having more girls in his life will cause him all kinds of trouble. Wait until the next chapter to see how that will start. Then we have Yuuma. Yes, once upon a time, she was a divine angel of purity and well… ignorance. That being said, she's a couple thousand years older now and** **wiser. Plus having spent much of that time with all of these fallen angels had an effect on her personality. Now she's a grand schemer. Did you like how she had all of that planned out? Sure she didn't plan all of it, but still, clever right? Think about it, if Kiba was that close then she would have sensed him, don't ya think? Sure, she's still a sweet loving girl on the inside, but much of her personality is going to be flirtatious, but really that's just a shell to protect herself. There's no reason to ask why when we see where being sweet and kindly got her. Plus, she is still looking for love, and now that love is from Issei. She believes he is the one man who can love her on the level that she can love.**

 **I know some people won't like this but the next chapter isn't really a plot pusher. It's sort of a filler chapter that will flush a lot of things out. Gotta find a place for the girls to live. The girls need to meet the Seraph's, especially Gabriel. (Tee hee) Also, as a girl, we all know there is truly one woman you want to make a good impression on if you want to have a good relationship with a man. Get ready Ms. Hyoudou, the girls are coming.**

 **PS- Yes she's keeping the last name so it'll match her son's. Some of you might not care, but others of you out there might have OCD like me and wonder. So I explained it before you could complain. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm aliiiiiive! Hey everybody, Luciendar here! So, I have a confession to make, I have been on a recent bender writing Naruto fanfiction. I have so many different ideas and have had trouble deciding which ones to do. I know I'll have to at least work on two of them if not three, but by no means does that mean I will be abandoning this story. To be honest I just finished rereading my story so that I don't write anything contradictory. That would be embarrassing. You'd have more luck getting Gasper to never use his box or paper bag again then getting me to write after that.**

 **So let's recap a bit. Issei was killed by Raynare and is now an angel in the service of heaven, the Joker no less. He was saved by Gabriel at the behest of Kiba, his best friend, knight of Risa Gremory. Issei's abusive father was sent to prison for spousal abuse, something I intend to address soon. Issei has gone from having no place to call home to having two homes he feels happy in. He defended Rias Gremory from her ex-fiance Raiser by defeating him in a rating game. He was confronted by Raynare once more but found that even though he was stronger than her now he could not kill her without falling. Raynare's tragic past was revealed and through one of his newest abilities, Absolution, Issei was able to redeem her, turning her back into an angel. Issei quickly followed her redemption by turning Fem Vali into an angel as well giving birth to two of his four cards. Issei confessed his feelings for Gabriel which has brought them closer than ever. Unfortunately Gabriel is not the only woman pursuing the feelings of our young hero, she has competition from 3 other women: Rias, future head of the Gremory and sister of the devil king Lucifer, Raynare, Issei's first girlfriend as well as the woman who killed him who suffers from a tragic past, and Vali, the host of the White Dragon, Issei's eternal rival and a woman with no family.**

 **Chapter 12: Homecoming**

 **Monday- My Bedroom, Kuoh**

I'm not exactly the most zen person in the world but after the weekend I've had I don't know who would be. Tonight alone would be bad enough but since the events of the last week, my life has been flipped on its head. Some people say when you put good energy out there that you get good things back. That doesn't seem to be the case for me since after my most recent string of good deeds I've received nothing but drama. Really it all started when…

 **Last Friday- Sixth Heaven**

"Honestly girl's I can't believe we made it through the gate that easily. The gawking wasn't exactly fun but hey we're here now and that's what matters, right?" I was doing my best to ease their nerves since they both seemed as edgy as a nurse at the end of a 36-hour shift running on 18 cups of coffee.

Raynare, who was holding onto the right side of my robes, spoke up, "W-well, it is nice to be back in heaven again. I didn't think we'd be summoned straight to Sixth Heaven though."

A tug on my left sleeve had me looking back to Vali, "Yeah?"

She looked very shy, which is understandable since a large portion of the attention we garnered was due to her golden wings, "Umm, I don't understand the significance of the different Heavens. What's so special about this one?"

I smiled at her as we waited, "Well, I will go into an in-depth explanation about all the Heaven's another time, the most important thing to note about Sixth Heaven is that it is the home of the Seraphim. The most powerful and ruling angel's who proceed over all of Heaven. It's the Four Great Seraphim, who we are here to see, one of which is Gabriel who saved my life."

I couldn't help but notice Yuuma's face light up a bit when I mentioned Gabriel. I didn't get a chance to inquire as to why when four crosses of light popped into existence spilling forth the people...err angels we've been waiting for. We all bowed respectfully.

"Please rise," Lord Michael addressed us, "Issei, I am aware the protocol is to let you write a report about the happenings of any event and then for us to convene if deemed necessary, but considering the state of things I felt it prudent to skip ahead."

Lord Raphael was next, "Yes, we are indeed curious about what has transpired. Lord Michael has filled us in on your ability, **Absolution** , and we are curious about how you used it to this effect."

Lord Uriel followed, "Understand that when an angel falls it is due to there own actions. No one under heaven save Michael himself has the authority to reverse such a thing, an authority even he has never used. Who exactly do you believe gave you the right to do such a thing?"

I had to admit to feeling a bit irked at his insult and spoke out of turn, "God."

"You insolent little whelp, if you were in my deck I'd.." Uriel began before being cut off by Micheal's laughter.

"He does have a point, Uriel," Michael intervened on my behalf, "The system itself summoned the boy to Seventh Heaven and bestowed upon him the power. His ability to do so is the will of God. Let us carry on, and Issei, do remember your manners."

I dropped my head slightly, "Yes, Lord Michael."

My Lady Gabriel chimed in last, "It is good to see you home Issei. We are all curious at what has transpired. I admit to only having witnessed events that unfolded after the fact."

My heart froze a bit but I knew now wasn't the time to go into that.

"Real mature," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that," Gabriel asked quickly.

I smiled at her, "Nothing, _my lady._ "

Her expression showed that I'd made my point so I rose to give my debrief. I started at the run-in with the three fallen angels chasing Vali through the park. Without going into details I informed them that it was then that I was subject to the details of why exactly Yuuma fell from grace, all the while during that holding onto her shoulder for support. I proceeded to tell them how I called for backup from Rias Gremory's peerage and was met by Kiba.

"Excuse me," Uriel interrupted, "Why would an angel turn to devil's for support before involving their own kind? It seems that you may be a little too comfortable with their kind."

Obviously a little annoyed I took a breath before replying, "I'm sorry Lord Uriel, Lord Michael explained to me that Kuoh was devil territory. Even though we are trying to achieve peace I thought inviting angels into the territory that belongs to two of the sister's of the Maou without their permission could be seen as an act of aggression. That kind of thing would be bad right?"

Both Gabriel and Michael could be seen trying to stifle a laugh while Uriel simply waved me on without admitting any kind of fault. I carried on, talking about finding one of the fallen angels dead inside and the rouge exorcist who was "with" her. I went on to explain the state of all of the rogue exorcists downstairs and then how I found Yuuma and Vali. Explaining the details of our encounter briefly I admitted my inability to strike the final blow. It was then that discussion of my newest ability came into play.

The ever stoic Lord Raphael finally chipped in, "Yes, I am most interested in this. I would not presume the will of God, but to have an angel be blessed with such a gift is astounding, to say the least. Please give your best accounting of the events that led to these two being before us."

I nodded respectfully, "Very well my Lord. As you may well know, this was not the first time I used the ability **Absolution**. The first time, the ability itself activated of its own volition. I am unsure as to why, but most likely it was corresponding to my will at the time, or at least that is my theory."

Uriel huffed at me then, "We are not here to listen to the aimless guessing of a mere child. We are only here for the facts."

Before I could even respond Gabriel stepped in for me, "Since an ability like this has never before been seen, his "guessing" as you so rudely described it is all we really have to go on. I have tolerated your rudeness up to this point but if you continue to try and nitpick everything my Joker has to say then I shall be the one you take things up with."

I'd heard hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned before but from the look on Uriel's face apparently the same holds true in heaven. Michael gave Uriel what I would consider to be a warning and rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. I may be an only child, but he is definitely got this older brother thing down.

Michael gave me a nod, "Forgive the interruption Issei, please, continue."

Bowing respectfully I did just that, "As I observed from it's first use the subject only seemed to receive relief from what it was he was seeking forgiveness for. My reasoning for this is primarily because the subject was a devil and he remained so even after the ability was finished. I would like to state again that it was not my choice to use the ability and that it activated on its own. I would not have used him as a guinea pig simply to test the ability, not that it matters but the boy has been my best friend since before I even became an angel."

During my brief pause, Gabriel added, "It is true. I met this child, he was a knight in the service of Rias Gremory. To avoid conflict I gave the boy the choice of who he thought Issei should go with, and after having heard Issei's prayer he let me take him. If it were not for his noble choice the boy would be among the devil's instead of the angles."

Michael nodded at this and I took the chance to continue, "Yes, well, after sparing Yuuma I thought I would give it a try. I mean, after what happened...I just had to do something."

I choked up a bit at this and could feel Yuuma recoil slightly and knelt beside her wrapping my arms around her. She cried in my arms and I shot Uriel a withering look daring him to say anything. Not a smart idea I know, but I wouldn't have him hurt her. Surprisingly, it wasn't a man at all who spoke up.

"Yuuma, the details of your fall were never shared with heaven. We were aware of your relationship with a fallen angel, but we all assumed you simply deserted to be with him. Was this not the case," Gabriel's voice came across with as much love as I'd ever heard her muster.

Yuuma shivered but I helped her stand and held her as she stared at them, "You can do this. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded at me but her eyes were slightly hollow as she clutched me tightly, "It's true that he called for me and I went to him. We had made love not long before and yet I remained an angel."

Lord Uriel went a little red at this, "Ridiculous, you expect us to believe that your lo-"

It was a sentence I was not prepared to let him finish. I unfurled my wings and released my sacred gear. Using everything I had I flooded the room with my power and could even feel Ddraig backing me.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" I roared at him in a voice that might have been more dragon than human at that point.

I would like to say it was impressive to have made the Four Great Seraphim take a step back, but when the reality of my actions weighed upon me I calmed down immediately. There was no escaping this one. I had most certainly overstepped my boundaries and not even Gabriel could save me from that. I awaited my punishment until the most unlikely thing happened. Lord Raphael...laughed. Although laugh isn't the best description, the man bellowed such a noise that you'd think he'd gone mad.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've seen in over a thousand years," Raphael stated after finally catching his breath, "Uriel, I have been waiting for someone to shut you up since the dawn of creation. Now if you can not listen quietly then you should leave and we will give you the details at a later time."

Uriel looked taken aback and began shouting at his siblings, "You expect me to do nothing when an angel who has barely taken his first breath speaks to me in such a manner! The inequity of such a thing!"

Michael stepped in using a firmer tone than I was used to hearing from him, "Issei, I must admit that while I can not condone Uriel's outburst I also can't overlook your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I clutched Yuuma, who had begun to shake more violently when I had gotten in trouble and began to ran my right hand through her hair, "Lord Michael, I make no excuse for my actions. As a matter of fact, I am proud of them and would do so again. You all can see the state she is in and is still doing her best to recount a story that has scarred her mentally and yet Lord Uriel disrespected her by not only interrupting but also calling into question her account of the facts. In truth I didn't even hear the story from her first, it was from the fallen angel Dohnaseek who was most proud of the tale."

I took a breath and calmed myself and could see the understanding on the face of the Michael, "Lord Michael, you once spoke to me of anger. I have all but taken responsibility for Yuuma, if I am not to get angry on her behalf then who will? I will accept any punishment for my outburst, but I will not apologize. To do so would belittle my feelings."

Michael nodded to me, "Very well Issei. As a teacher, I am very proud of you, as I man I agree with you, as a leader of my own deck I understand you, but as the leader of Heaven, I must punish you. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, "I do."

"Very well," Michael stated, "We will speak of this after we finish our business here. I do however agree with Raphael. Uriel, I request that you recuse yourself from here for now as you do not seem capable of holding your tongue."

I swear even after he disappeared in a flash of light I could still hear him grumbling. We all took a moment to calm down after things had gotten so heated. Vali and Yuuma were both staring at me, looking worried. In my heart I was scared but I gave them my best hundred watt smile nevertheless.

As it was time to continue I reached down to Yuuma and brought her up to me, "I'm sorry Yuuma, but can you try for me, one more time?"

She nodded and was admittedly shaking less, "For you Issei," she stood a little straighter and looked at Michael, "As I was saying, I didn't fall then, but after that incident, he summoned me to his side. He sounded so desperate like it was killing him to be without me. I knew that I couldn't redeem him but maybe my love could help him. Little did I know it was all a trap. As I stood in the garden where we had made love not days before I found myself surrounded by fallen angels. Many of them I recognized as being in my former lover's service. Th-they...set upon me and...they raped me. I can't say when it stopped or how long it took me to fall. Only that when I came to my wings were black and I had fallen into despair. Since then I have been tossed around the hierarchy of fallen angels as their whore. There are many who wouldn't...partake, but only Azazel did anything to help. He "reserved" me as frequently as he was able and let me wash and rest myself and asked for nothing in return. He was the only one to treat me like a person and not trash."

I could see Gabriel was wanting to hug her and had to hold herself back, "How then did you come about killing Issei?"

Gabriel had stated it so calmly that it caught us all off guard, "Well that was part of another mission. We had already come into dealings with Vali's grandfather about...acquiring her but were on the lookout for other powerful sacred gears. Issei had the unique position of being close to the sister of the Maou Lucifer. It was obvious that they were trying to recruit him, and considering his human life I figured he might accept. After sensing the dragon aura from within him I hatched my plan. First Iwould make my intentions known to Issei which would garner the attention of the Gremory's. Then when I took him out on our date I would kill him when I sensed one of them close by so they could save him. That didn't quite go as planned for two reasons, first off because he was saved by an angel which turned out to be all the better, but secondly, I didn't know it would be so hard."

The look on Yuuma's face let us all know exactly what she meant. It made me flashback to that moment before she killed me and the look of hesitation on her face. I didn't understand it then, but it made perfect sense now.

Yuuma visibly quivered a bit after speaking of it, "After that was done I went to scout out possible locations for our base of operations, trusting that he was safe. When I first found the abandoned church it was the perfect place considering it had lost it's once holy luster. Most of the twisted fallen angels I served loved stuff like that. Then when I returned later after the transaction had taken place I found Issei there and we fought. He defeated me but couldn't kill me. I knew if that continued then he'd never be able to complete my goal so I tried to provoke him and give him reason to. When we finally encountered him once more he'd again come too soon. Although it seemed to work in my favor. The plan had been for me to have dispatched everyone except for Vali and the exorcists so that Issei would think it was all my plan, then he would kill me and put me out of my misery. Instead, he came early and saw the truth of things. He found out about my past from Dohnaseek and forgave me. I'll never truly understand why. That's pretty much what led us to here and now."

Michael and the others nodded so I helped Yuuma back to relax, "Thank you all for your respect. Now, as she said, when I defeated her I decide to use my ability on her and these were the results. Then I was free to attend to Vali. She was a bit more complicated. When she told me that Yuuma was helping her I was able to piece everything together. That's when I learned of her heritage. Her full name is Valentine Lucifer."

Mild gasps could be heard from the three remaining and I was more than glad that Uriel wasn't here for this part, "I understand what her ancestor did, and why he fell, but please listen. Vali's parents were killed by her grandfather and she was sold as a tool to the fallen. She never wanted any part of that. There is, however, one more glaring fact about her that I must mention that made me think she might be accepted, regardless of her families past transgressions."

It was Raphael who seemed the most intrigued, "Oh, and pray tell why that might be."

"She's my other half," when I saw the immediate shock on Gabriel's face and Vali's blush I knew I had to clarify quickly, "What I mean is that she is the White Dragon Emperor. The counterpart to my red, and she doesn't want to have anything to do with the fight between the two, like me."

Even Michael looked a bit taken aback, "Well now, this is a surprise. Never has one of the heavenly dragons been allied with heaven before, much less an angel and now both are. Please Issei, continue."

"The first thing I did was try to make her my Spade. Angel or not having both of the heavenly dragons be in service of heaven seemed like a good idea, plus, she needed a home. When that worked I sat about to see what else I could do for her. At first when I tried to use **Absolution** on her nothing happened. I assume it was because of the weight of the sin that caused her forefather to fall. I was just not strong enough at the time to relieve it. So in a wild attempt, I used the sacred gear to boost my power and was able to produce the results you see before you."

Michael nodded and after some debate between the three addressed us, "Yuuma and Valentine Lucifer, you are now angels, in service of Heaven. You are unique existences, the likes of which have not been seen before. We accept you here in heaven but have decided that you will remain at the side of our Joker. Where he goes, you go. Gabriel has generously offered you place in her house with the Hearts. We will see about making your arrangements in Japan. Gabriel will take you to get settled in for now, please excuse Issei and I, we have other matters to discuss."

Yuuma and Vali both looked like they were about to interrupt when Issei turned around, "Don't worry about me. I'll be along shortly. You two go and get acquainted, or reacquainted in your case Yuuma, with Heaven."

Neither argued but both lowered their heads when Gabriel spoke up, "Brother please, you know if it were me then you would-"

"I would take whatever punishment such an outburst earned me," Michael finished for her, "Proudly."

Raphael left and the girls soon followed as I stood as proud and confident as I was able. Michael and I both sighed when they were all gone before he ushered me to follow him. We ended up in another room which seemed to be a living area of some sorts with a few chairs and a massive bookcase. Michael took a seat and gestured me to take another. It was comfortable even if the golden leather seemed a bit much.

The blond seraph tilted his head slightly and sighed, "Really Issei, did you have to go and threaten one of my brothers. Do you know what kind of position that puts me in?"

I did my best to look as apologetic as possible, "It wasn't my intention Lord Michael I swear. It's just she was so scared even remembering such things. She was crying my Lord. What should I have done, what would you have done?"

Michael chuckled a bit, "Sometimes my son, there are no right answers. Do you do the appropriate thing and let your loved one be belittled, or do you break the rules and stand tall for those who you've sworn to protect? Had you not intervened I or Gabriel most certainly would have you know. That being said I can not fault you. Still..."

"I understand," I said oddly enough trying to comfort the Lord of Angels, "No angel, not even a Joker, has the authority to challenge a Seraph in the way that I did. I am prepared, or as prepared as I can be my Lord."

I could see the internal struggle on the man's face. He wasn't even trying to hide it which let me know that he wanted me to know how hard this was for him. I know he approved of what I did, but couldn't let it stand either, there is no telling what might happen if he did. We were in the middle of peace talks between the three great factions, the last thing we need is dissension in Heaven amongst its angels.

Standing abruptly Michael filled the room with power and authority, "Issei Hyoudou, for your crime of aggression against a Seraph you are hereby punished to thirty lashes in Second Heaven. Let this serve as a warning to you that such behavior shall not be tolerated. Your punishment shall be carried out within the hour."

As I was escorted to Second Heaven I was actually quite grateful to Michael. Best to get things like this done with and out of the way. It would be the waiting that would kill me, and I would be worried about the girls if I was stuck in a cell.

 **Second Heaven- Punishment Grounds**

My four limbs were chained and left me suspended spread eagle in midair. My shirt had been removed leaving my back exposed and left me only wearing pants. All I could see in front of me was darkness that seemed to have no end. The platform that I was attached to sat at the end of the room that seemed to disappear into nothingness. I could not see what was behind me but heard whispering. I'm sure that certain people had to be present to bear witness to my punishment.

The Four Great Seraphim appeared before me in flashes of light. All of them held different countenances. Gabriel looked on with a face of cold acceptance while her eyes told the stories of tears already shed. Raphael looked on appraisingly as if he was still trying to get the measure of me. Uriel looked utterly pleased with things but was probably a bit disappointed that this was all that I was getting. Michael, however, held himself together and would not pity me for my decision that he'd already made me quite aware he was proud of. There is, after all, nothing to pity when a someone stands up for what they believe in.

"Comfortable boy," Uriel snipped.

I ignored the comment but Gabriel literally had to be held back by Michael who leveled a cold glare at Uriel, "I am doing my duty by punishing the boy Uriel, though I will admit I am loathed to after your actions. Speak again and I will gladly have you take his place."

This seemed to shut Uriel up he stood there coldly and Michael stepped forward, "Issei Hyoudou, Joker of Heaven, you will hereby receive your punishment for your aggression towards a Seraph. Have you anything to say?"

Steeling myself as best I could I replied, "I make no excuses and ask no forgiveness, but if I may I would ask you a boon my Lord."

"What is it?'

"Would you carry out my punishment yourself my Lord," I requested.

Even Michael looked a bit taken aback at my request but it was the blabbermouth who spoke up, "Trying to get off easy are you boy, I think not."

I lost the ability to breathe for a moment as killing intent engulfed the room, "Do you dare, Uriel, insinuate that I am to merciful to carry out a proper punishment?"

For the first time in my life I saw a Seraph shake in fear, "No brother, I mean Lord Michael, I was mealy saying that we have people trained in this."

"Uriel," the Seraph looked to his brother, "Remain Silent. Issei Hyoudou, I agree to your request. Know this though, I will whip you all the harder to make sure no one can accuse either of us of any misplaced favoritism."

The King of Diamonds continued to quiver a bit as Michael spoke and took up his position behind me before I replied, "My Lord, I'd have it no other way."

 **1**

The lashes feel against my skin. I've never been whipped before, but I don't imagine anything could have prepared me for a cat of nine tails.

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5**

I was doing my best to bear it but something seemed to grab me at the fifth swing and a scream of pain erupted from my throat. In all my years I've never made such a sound.

 **6**

 **7**

 **8**

Again my pain was torn from my throat. This time it was accompanied by two other voices.

"Issei!" I heard both Yuuma and Vali scream.

Panic filled my eyes as I saw the two of them run around the stage. They looked horrified as the blood started to drip from my bare feet. They weren't supposed to be here! I didn't want them to see me like this.

Gabriel rushed forward before they could get into any trouble and held them fast. Both girls looked upset but the sheer pain and torment in Yuuma's eyes was unbearable. I had to do something for her.

 **9**

 **10**

"Look girls," I called to them with my best hundred watt smile and spread my wings, "I won't fall. I take this punishment gladly and when it's over I'll be with you. I'll protect you even if it has to be with my body."

 **11**

 **12**

 **13**

 **14**

 **15**

Maybe it was my declaration to the girls but even Uriel seemed to have lost his taste for the punishment. I could feel the whip and whatever was in it tearing at my flesh, Michael wasn't kidding about not holding back. I could only imagine my back looked like hamburger at this point.

 **16**

 **17**

 **18**

 **19**

 **20**

 **21**

 **22**

 **23**

Again the whips caught something that forced me to bellow in pain. The girls tried to turn away but Gabriel held them. Made them watch. I could only just hear her.

"Don't turn away," she commanded, "This he does for you, this is his love."

 **24**

 **25**

Tear filled eyes met mine as I did my best to smile at them. Anything to let them know that it was all going to be okay. I didn't even realize I was speaking until I heard myself promising them it would be okay over and over again.

 **26**

 **27**

 **28**

At this point, I heard cries from those in attendance. People yelling that I'd had enough, to let me go, to stop. In my mind, I couldn't help but wonder what those watching were thinking, but now I knew.

I felt Michael hesitate at their insistence, and it took everything I had to speak above a whisper, "Finish it."

 **29**

 **30**

My punishment over I felt the bindings on my arms and legs loosen as I slowly descended to the ground. Finding my feet I stood tall and heard cheers from behind me. Unmoving and unflinching I stood until Michael came and stood before me.

"Your punishment has been served Issei, have you anything to say," he asked.

Looking at my girls I smiled, "I regret nothing," and promptly passed out.

 **Two Days Later- House of Hearts- Issei's Room**

Waking up I was greeted by the sight of my pillow. I tried to move around but was met with pain whenever I did. One wrong move led me releasing a sharp gasp.

"Issei!" came a voice to my right, "Are you alright, do you need anything?"

Even face down on my pillow I know the voice of Gabriel. Finding my head was one of the only things I could move without causing myself grievous pain I flopped it over to look her. I almost laughed when I saw her. The slightly messed up hair, chair at my bedside, and hands holding one of mine. It was my first day in heaven all over again.

"I would ask if I'm in heaven but I guess I already know the answer to that huh," joking as best I could.

She laughed lightly and stroked my head, "Silly boy, I'm so proud of you. You were so strong up there," she whimpered slightly then, "I don't think I could watch that again. It killed me to see you suffering like that, and I think it hurt Michael too, you should go and see him soon."

I watched her as a dark look crossed her eyes, she looked afraid, "Gabriel, what's wrong."

Gently, I took her hand in mine as tears began to trickle down her face, "I was afraid, afraid that you'd pull away from me. All I could think about was how you shrunk away from me when you thought I was going to hit you. I thought...after what happened, that you'd hate me now."

I had to stop and consider her point. It didn't take me long however. There really was no comparing the two. When the man I once called my father beat me it was done for selfish reasons and held no purpose. I took that punishment proudly, and from people who wanted anything but to give it to me.

Watching her cry was worse than those thirty lashes could ever be. Slowly but surely I forced myself to sit up, through the screaming pain I leaned over her, and gladly I held her. She wrapped her hands around me fast until I cringed forcing her to realize what she'd done.

"Oh, goodness I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked at the scars, something I'm sure she'd done countless time since I've been out, "I just wanted to hold you too and...but then..."

Gently I rubbed her head, "I'm sorry, I chose to break the rules and I got in trouble for it. None of that is your fault. I would do the same thing again in a heartbeat. Speaking of, how are Yuuma and Vali?"

She pulled back a bit and tried to straighten herself up some, "Well Vali was very upset by the whole thing. It took me a while to get her to calm down but she'll be fine. Yuuma though...she's taking it pretty hard. I don't know how the two of them found out about the whole thing but I meant for them to not be there. She hasn't spoken a word since then."

Shakily I stood, "Take me to her."

I could tell that Gabriel wanted to protest but obviously, she could tell by the look on my face that it wouldn't stop me and led the way. Apparently, both girls were sharing a room to help make them more comfortable.

Gabriel knocked when we arrived, "Yuuma, I'm coming in."

The door opened to a room not terribly unlike my own. It had two beds, an extra dresser, and a vanity, but otherwise the same. Sitting in the corner I found Yuuma, it would have been hard to miss her. Wings whiter than freshly fallen snow folded around her seemingly hiding her from the world, but her face looked dead. She seemed so defeated, it felt like a part of me was dying too. Was this my fault?

"Yuuma," I meant to sound confident and reassuring but my voice came out as something like a mumble.

Wings parted slightly to reveal red eyes with tear marks streaming down streaming down her face. For a moment she just stared at me. I continue to find it interesting at how easily her emotional transitions can be read on her face. At first, she was swept up in misery, which turned into something akin to disbelief like she wasn't really sure I was there, and finally resplendent joy. It made me relieved to know that I'd always know how she was feeling.

I did my best to give her my mom's famous smile and a teasing wink, "Someone said you were crying like a big baby. Told me I needed to come see for myself. So come on, I got out of bed and everything, where are my tears."

Her wings receded and she leaped straight at me. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been physically prepared for it that she'd have bowled me right over. As it was I barely stayed on my feet as she banged her fists against my chest.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, you are the biggest dumb idiot I have ever met," she berated me as she continued to beat my chest, "Why? Why did you have to go through so much for me? It's not right, it's not fair. First, you saved me from my old life and then you come here and get punished for standing up for me. It's not fair, I don't like it, I'd have never become an angel again if I knew it would hurt you."

Catching her by the back of her head I pulled her into my chest, "Who's the idiot now? Don't you know seeing you miserable with them would hurt me a lot worse?"

That was all it took to start up the waterworks again. I was only able to wear a loose white shirt with the scars on my back but it was definitely ruined now. Her hands wrapped around my back and I had to bite down on my lip to not jerk. It wasn't until she pulled her hands out from around me and I saw the red on her hands that I knew I was in trouble.

Her eyes were round and panicked while I just grinned and scratched the back of my head, "Whoops, looks like my stitches came out. Eh heh, heh heh heh."

At that moment I learned a new fear. Black flames danced in her eyes and her hair flew all around her like it had taken a life of its own as she stared me down, "Iiiiiisseeeeeiiii, are you telling me that you got out of bed when you weren't fully healed when you could have had someone come tell me you were better and I could have come see you? You can't be that stupid, right, RIGHT?"

Nervous laughter filled the room as I found I had nothing intelligent to say, "Whoops?"

Even through the pain, I started running back to my bed, until of course, she yelled at me to quit running. I'd almost forgot Gabriel was even there until we got back to my room and she helped me remove my blood-stained shirt and wash my back off.

Gabriel laughed a bit and shook her head at me, "I'll go and have Raphael send someone over to patch you back up. Just wait here so your **new girlfriend** doesn't kill you."

"Wait a second, I don't have a new girlfriend! Gabriel, Gabrieeeel," I was left shouting after her as she left in a cross of light. Honestly, I was left unsure if she was joking or not.

Not long after I was patched up and had visitors. All of the friends I've made since I've been in heaven have been so unique. Vali cried a bit but was ecstatic that I was up and around a bit. She did warn me not to get out of bed again or she'd use her **Divine Dividing** to sap all of my energy so I couldn't get out of bed. Apparently in the same way that my boosted gear boosts energy her's takes it away. Yuuma had of course came and fussed over me for a while before the two of them went back to their room for the night. Griselda came by for a while, I'm really not sure what she was trying to say. I think she got confused too because whenever she was praising me for being a man she was yelling and whenever she was scolding me for acting aggressively towards Uriel she spoke softly. Miranda stopped by briefly and told me she really respected what I did. Although the pinch on the ass she gave me was a little much.

Gabriel, of course, stayed the night in my room. I couldn't sleep with her there which led to her scolding me of course. She eventually got up on the bed and made me lay in her lap like usual.

"Ya know Gabriel, I didn't really appreciate your little joke about my new girlfriend. She may have been the first girl I ever dated, but I only have one girlfriend ya know," by the end, I'd completely lost my casual tone and started blushing like a madman.

"Oh yeah," she smirked at me, "Is that so? Well, this girlfriend of yours must just be jealous because of all the time taking care of other girls. We women tend to be jealous creatures ya know."

"Nah, not my girl," Gabriel lost her smirk and raised an eyebrow at that, "My girlfriend is the absolute best. She has no need to get jealous cause there could never be another woman like her. She accepts me for everything I am, she takes care of me better than I deserve, and she gave me a home. How could I ever choose another girl over her? So ya see, she's got nothing to be jealous of."

If I hadn't been wearing such a cocky grin and had my eyes close I might have noticed the tears before they pitter-pattered on my head. My eyes flew open only to be blocked by a hand. A general rule of thumb should be to never date a woman who is far more powerful than you because try as I might to move her delicate hands they wouldn't budge. Eventually, I just had to give up and listen to her giggle at my attempts.

"Ya know, I'm not sexist or anything and have no problems with you being far...far stronger than me but this is just sad," I pouted.

That made her laugh even harder and she finally took her hand off of my face, "Well you deserved it. You don't get to say sweet things like that and then see my face, it's embarrassing. I guess, if I was your girlfriend that is, that I'd feel better now."

Time to give up on the hypotheticals, "Gabriel, I'm happy with you, and I want to stay that way for as long as I live. Even if there comes a day where you aren't with me anymore I'll be happy just serving at your side. I'm not with you because of some misplaced sense of dedication. I have genuine feelings for you and it seems like you return them. I know we're moving awfully fast for beings that are practically immortal but you've lived for centuries alone and I'm not quite used to the concept but still, I don't want to spend another day of the rest of my life without knowing that you are by my side."

I had to stop Gabriel from covering my eyes again and waited for her reply, "Issei...I'm not perfect like you seem to think I am. Even I get jealous sometimes. I don't know what you see when you look at me but I'm not that girl okay. I get mad, and I pout, and sometimes I even throw fits, just like when I thought you like Rias. Please don't put me on some kind of pedestal, I'll never be able to live up to it."

I sighed and leaned back placing her hand on my face as I did it, "Ya know the funny thing about when you have your hand over my eyes and when you don't?"

"No, what?"

"You are still just as wonderful and beautiful to me, whether I can see you or not. Since I met you I've seen all sorts of faces, happy Gabriel, shy Gabriel, mad and sad Gabriel, teacher Gabriel and most recently jealous Gabriel. Never once was I let down or did I think that you were ever less wonderful no matter what. I haven't put you up on a pedestal, just in my heart," even I could feel how cheesy that sounded.

I tried to move her hand but she held on like a vice, "You're uhhh, not letting go huh?"

"Nope," was all I got in reply.

"If I said please?"

I could practically hear her smirking, "Why not try and see if it helps."

"Please let me go."

"Hmmm," now she just sounded smug, "Sorry, didn't help."

"Fine then," I grinned at her.

 **BOOST**

Her hand gripped a bit harder, "You've got to be kidding me."

 **BOOST**

I chuckled a bit, "Nope."

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **BOOST**

 **EXPLOSION!**

Reaching up I grabbed her hand. Both of us shaking as I slowly peeled her hand away from my face. She was still blushing fiercely as I began to peer through her fingers.

"I win," I said with a smug grin.

She pouted at me, "You cheated."

"Seriously though," I deadpanned at her, "I had to boost ten times and just barely got your hand off of me. How crazy strong are you? I guess it's dangerous dating the strongest woman in existence."

"That's right mister," she got a crazy look in her eyes, "So that means if you cheat on me that I'll have to punish you."

Things carried on like that for a while. It felt good that we had more or less cemented the relationship. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but the last thing I can remember is her smiling face as we talked. After everything that has happened over the past few days I had thought things were looking up, that they couldn't get more complicated, I was wrong…

 **Previous Monday: After School**

I was still somewhat recovering and hadn't been able to make it home to school this morning. Mom was probably worried sick, I'd always come back on Sunday night to prepare for the school week. As soon as school let out I headed home and now facing the door I was a little worried.

"What am I so worried about, mom is probably at work right now anyway," my pep talk got me in the door but not prepared for what I saw.

"Isseiiiii!" my mom shouted and dived straight at me, "Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't come home. Sister Gabriel called me and informed me that you'd been in some kind of incident. She said you were protecting two girls and ended up getting hurt."

I scratched the back of my head thankful for Gabriel's quick thinking. The bad thing about the punishments in heaven is they are specifically designed to resist normal healing. That, of course, means while I have healed up a bit my back still shows the scars.

"It's nothing to worry about mom. Yeah, I got a bit banged up but the doctors patched me right up again, I was even able to go to school today. No harm done," I tried to reassure her.

"Well, fine then, now take off the shirt and let me see the damage," she ordered with a 'you're not getting out of this' tone.

I tried to back towards the steps before she cut me off, "Really mom, it's no big deal. I don't want you freaking out over some scratches."

Seeing as how mom has been on some 'bonding with my son' crusade I had forgotten how scary she can be when she wants too, "Shirt. Off. NOW."

I sighed, there really was no getting out of this and started to pull my shirt off until a sound came from door, "Issei! Where are you?"

"Oh, someones at the door," I said lamely before speeding off to see who it was.

You can imagine my surprise finding my Heart and Spade each with two briefcases in hand staring at me. The looked at me expectantly. Yuuma looking much as she did before except this time wearing the traditional white and black Kuoh Academy top with the burgundy skirt. Vali had her long silver hair flowing behind her pulled back with a black headband wearing an identical uniform. Both girls tops barely holding back their assets, a trend that I've noticed in the females that have begun to dominate my life, odd huh.

"Issei, who's at the door," my mom asked before rounding the door, "Oh my, and who are these lovely ladies?"

I shook myself out of my stupor, "Oh yeah, mom, this is Vali and Yuuma, girls, this is my mom."

Both girls blushed a bit but it was Yuuma who started bouncing like she was about to open a Christmas present, "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you. Issei has spoken so well of you."

"Well that's good to hear, and how do you know my Issei," mom pried with a wary eye.

Yuuma was honestly blushing now and looking down fiddling with her hands, "Issei and I met a while ago. He and I went out one day. I wasn't aware at the time of what had happened. Issei didn't tell me about until much later, but I'm glad to see you doing so well."

You could almost hear the gears turning in my moms head as she connected the dots, "You're the girl he had the date with! Oh, it's so nice to meet you dear. Issei! You should have told me if you were inviting your girlfriend over."

Now I was embarrassed as I attempted to hide my entire face behind my hands and groaned, "Mom, she's not my girlfriend, we went out once that's it. So girl's what brings you by?"

"I think I might be able to answer that question," said the blonde popping around the door, "Hi Issei."

"Gabriel," I said quietly, I hadn't expected to see her until the weekend and was a bit embarrassed at her just showing up.

Mom seemed to eye me suspiciously for a moment before finally turning back to Gabriel, "How nice to see you again. I can't thank you for everything you've done for my family. It seems Issei is quite pleased to see you again as well. Weren't you with her until this morning?"

Gabriel and I both blushed a bit at that, "Well yeah mom, I was just surprised is all."

My mom looked us both over, "Um hmm, and what is it that you were about to say Sister?"

"Yes, back to the matter at hand," nodded the Seraph in disguise, "These two girls are in a bit of a bind. Issei, the building collapse that you saved them from was meant to be there home before that nasty electrical fire. My, I still don't know how you held up that bit of roofing for so long. Ms. Hyoudou, your son is truly a hero."

She was obviously getting a bit carried away until I cleared my throat, "Oh, right you are Iseei. Ms. Hyoudou, these two girls are starting school here and are in desperate need of a place to stay. Young Issei here informed me that you might have a spare room. We are of course prepared to pay you for any expenses and rent, but because of their backgrounds we need to be able to place them somewhere they are comfortable. I can't really go into the details, I'm sorry, but they are private."

My mother looked very perplexed. She had obviously not been expecting something like this, honestly neither had I. She seemed to stop and consider this for a moment.

In the end, mom smiled gently, "Well, I can't exactly turn them away after Issei went to the trouble of saving their lives now can I? Please, make yourselves at home," mom said spreading her arms as all three walked into the house, "Excuse me, Vali was it?"

Vali instantly turned around a bit nervous, "Oh, me, yes what can I do for you mam?"

Of course, my mother beamed at her, "How polite, so I'm guessing if she isn't his little girlfriend then it must be you."

I blushed slightly but Vali was blood red, "Oh no, that's not to say he's not a nice boy, I mean I like him very much, oh goodness, what I mean to say is..."

That's when my mom made an eerie sound like an old woman with a scheme in mind, "Certainly, I understand, but you should strike while the iron's hot you know, my Issei here is a popular boy."

"Mom!" I shouted at her, "What is this? Are you trying to pimp me out?"

"Oh come on Issei," she prodded, "You must like one of them. Which is it, the dark-haired girl you were so happy to go on a date with," this comment caused Yuuma to blush again, "Or the silver-haired foreigner who seems so smitten with you?"

"Neither of them!" screeched the blonde who had seemed to been somewhat forgotten in the conversation, "What I mean to say is he has a very moral and respectable relationship with them."

My mother's grin couldn't have been wider as it seemed she'd just eaten the canary, "That's what I thought. Oh Gabriel, be a dear and do stay for dinner won't you?"

Looking a little flustered the Seraph stumbled over her words, "W-well, that does s-sound lovely but I must be going."

In a flash, my mother had grabbed her hand and was dragging her off to the kitchen, "Oh, I insist. Issei, go get your friends settled in whilst I and Gabriel get to know one another better."

All I saw was the pleading look in her eyes as one of the most powerful beings, not to mention women, in existence was being dragged away by my human mother. Dinner would be in a few hours, just what was I in for?

 **A/N: ...*Deadpans* Honest to Goddess people, this is not how I pictured this chapter going. The whole, "punishment," thing was not in the plans. As usual, my story has a mind of its own and it just evolved that way. I expect a lot of love it or hate it feedback lol. Anywho, because of my small hiatus I am going to pump you guys another chapter out this weekend, no promises but I'll do my very best. I certainly appreciate the loyalty.**

 **I'm also slightly conflicted because I don't know about this last card in Issei's deck. Honestly, I've only heard a few suggestions back, and the only credible ones were Kuroka and Tannin. I have recently considered using Roswiesse, the Valkyrie, but I'm not sure. Please people send me ideas, the only requirement is that the character needs to have a human like form. I'd even consider a crossover character at this point. Issei has one more big power up I want him to get soon and then he won't receive anything more until balance breaker, which I'm not sure how I want to do. You guys know I've got to do something special right? Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy the next chapter...which was originally supposed to be the end of this chapter but this chapter is already over 9k words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So as promised I am working on chapter 13 the day after posting 12. Be sure to have read twelve before continuing. I certainly hope to get it posted by tomorrow at the latest but we shall see. So far I haven't really caught any flak for having Issei punished which I'm glad for. I had expected some of you to not be so okay with that. Anywho, I'd like to address a couple reviews before we get started.**

 **Darth56- I appreciate all of your reviews, they not only always tell me you like my story but why as well as providing useful suggestions.**

 **Shin- I can understand that there aren't very many DXD stories out there where Issei is an angel, so I can see how you draw comparisons between my story and the Jack of Hearts. That being said, are you stupid? How on Earth are they carbon copies? Let's forget the fact that my story focuses far more heavily on romance and having that as a major theme. We'll also ignore the unique powers and abilities Issei possesses in both stories, ie: his Issei learning to manipulate holy fire and Ascalon and mine focusing far more on the sword and absolution. We are still following cannon DXD to a certain extent so of course, some events will be similar, but everything, from Issei himself, to how we approach things is different. It's unfortunate if you didn't enjoy it but you can't post things about hopes after chapter 3 when I've already posted up to 11 just hoping I maybe did it your way. I honestly don't mind negative critiques of my story, but calling it a copy of someone else's work is an insult I do not take lightly.** **Oh and I've heard about you, seems I'm not the only author on here who doesn't think much of your opinions.**

 **Tohka Yatogami- As always, thanks for reading Nee-chan, your views and opinions are very appreciated and good luck with your continued work.**

 **(PS if you guys haven't read anything by Tohka check her page out, she has some great stuff on there.)**

 **Chapter 13: Mother Knows Best**

 _My mother's grin couldn't have been wider as it seemed she'd just eaten the canary, "That's what I thought. Oh Gabriel, be a dear and do stay for dinner won't you?"_

 _Looking a little flustered the Seraph stumbled over her words, "W-well, that does s-sound lovely but I must be going."_

 _In a flash, my mother had grabbed her hand and was dragging her off to the kitchen, "Oh, I insist. Issei, go get your friends settled in whilst I and Gabriel get to know one another better."_

 _All I saw was the pleading look in her eyes as one of the most powerful beings, not to mention women, in existence, was being dragged away by my human mother. Dinner would be in a few hours, just what was I in for?_

 **With Gabriel**

Being dragged behind this petite woman Gabriel was pleased to find much of her strength returned. Even though the incident between her and her ex, also known as scum, had taken place some time ago it had still worried Gabriel. The fact of the matter was that much of Issei's mental stability rested upon the well being of this woman.

Gabriel smiled to herself as she took in the woman's very business like attire. While angels would not interfere directly in the lives of humans, whispering in one's ear was not entirely out of the question. It hadn't taken much work to discover the woman's closest relationships prior to her affiliation with the scum. A gentle nudge and a phone call later had set this woman on her new path.

"So," Issei's mother's voice brought her back to the present, "I'm so happy to have you for dinner. It seems such a shame after all that you've done for me, and of course, _all the time you spend with Issei_ , that I don't know you better."

Gabriel paled a bit at the woman's inflection, "Well, Ms. Hyoudou, I spend time with many of our children. Any additional time I spend with Issei is merely a repercussion of his tireless work with our programs. He goes above and beyond and has as much passion for our work as any I've ever seen without becoming overly zealous."

Never once during Gabriel's explanation did Issei's mother lose her knowing smirk, "Oh please, call me Himari, it's spelled with characters meaning home of light and love, which is what I hope to be able to give Issei now."

Gabriel shifted slightly now standing in the kitchen, "Ms. Hyoudou, I'm not sure if I should-"

"Or, if you'd prefer you can just skip to calling me mom," Himari interrupted.

Blushing the blonde relented, "Himari it is then."

Gabriel watched as Issei's mother, or Himari now, set about the kitchen pulling out food, pans, and kitchen utensils. She began to organize things while Gabriel just watched the woman with a sort of simple amazement. She had, of course, cooked many meals in the past, some for her brothers, and others for her friends. It was her first time, however, simply watching a human woman set about cooking. The woman moved with a practiced grace and ease that was somehow almost mesmerizing.

Once again pulled from her thoughts Gabriel found the woman handing her a knife, "Will you be a dear and cut up the vegetables here while I get some things going on the stove. To feed so many I think curry will do best on such short notice. Otherwise, we'd end up with a smorgasbord of small dishes originally intended to feed two people."

"Of course," Gabriel agreed and set about her task, "If I may be so bold, how have things been for you since the incident."

Gabriel noticed a gentle smiled on the corner of the woman's features as she was faced away working at the stove, "In a word, marvelous. I suppose there is no point in beating around the bush, domestic violence is somewhat accepted in Japan. Here in the past several years, I will admit to their having been several improvements but had he not almost killed me then he would not be in jail and already allowed home by now. In our culture domestic violence has always been swept under the rug as something of a private affair. Even now women are heavily subjected to being able to prove such things to a rather extreme degree before any and all actions can or will be taken. So, I suppose, my severe injuries were a blessing in disguise. I would take it all over again if it meant keeping Issei safe from that monster."

"The scum," the words left Gabriel's mouth without her intending for them too. 

Ms. Hyoudou turned and looked curiously, "What was that dear?"

"My apologies," the Seraph bows slightly immediately, "It is a nickname of sorts I have attributed to the man. It was meant for my private thoughts and I apologize for vocalizing it."

That was the first time Gabriel heard the woman giggle, "Oh no, that is quite alright. The scum, is it, I like it. It does seem to suit him doesn't it."

Returning to her duties Gabriel once again began slicing carrots. She found it quite amusing to do things at such a normal pace. The woman obviously took pride in her home because the knife was sharp and cleaned well. Everything in the kitchen, while it showed its use, was polished and pristine. Heaven would never show wear and tear like this and for some reason, it made her sad. She wasn't sure as to why, but for some reason, the slightly worn handles and the floor that showed slight signs of scuffing, certainly from a rambunctious brown-haired boy, gave this house a feel that made it feel like a home.

Being so playfully disarmed Gabriel almost forgot how the woman had dragged her in here until her next question nearly caused the Seraph to maim herself, "So how long have you been dating my son?"

"E-excuse me," Gabriel nearly shouted without turning to face the woman while fighting a losing battle with the redness on her cheeks.

The tone of Issei's mother's voice said she already knew she had one, "Oh, was I being vague? Let me ask more clearly, seeing as my son is clearly enamored with you, I'm wondering how long you have returned those feelings?"

One of the few things Gabriel hadn't learned since her birth over a thousand years ago was how to deal with your boyfriend's mother, "Well, you see Ms. Hyoudou, it is more complicated than that."

"Oh, don't pull the complicated card with me. We're both girls here, complicated is what we say when we don't want to explain something, and that only works on the boys. So, how long," she asked once more.

With a sigh, the King of Hearts knew she had nothing left to say except the truth, "Just this weekend, but it's not what you think. We are merely-"

Gabriel was cut off, "Gabriel, I like you, so I'm going to stop you there. I believe, in your rush to dissuade me from thinking anything...untoward of you, you are about to say something in poor taste. Remember that it's **my son's heart** that you are now in possession of. Something he only gives so freely to the two of us. Now, from what little I do know of you, you seem like a wonderful woman for my son to have in his life."

The Seraph relaxed a bit until the woman continued, "But. You and I both know that Issei has a troubled past and that he is a passionate young boy. He is just on the verge of becoming a man and if he enters that stage of his life with the love of a woman such as yourself then that is wonderful. However, make no mistake, if you hurt him then all bets are off sister. I have let my son be hurt by anyone for the last time. So please take care of what you say and do and don't go into this unless you are sure of what you feel."

Gabriel had never really had a mother but something about this felt nice, "Let me apologize for my earlier mutterings. In truth, from the moment I came upon your son, I sensed something special about him. It was never my intention for something of a romantic nature to develop. That being said, as time went on my feelings for him began to grow without even me realizing it. You must know better than anyone how big his heart is. He has never complained about his past or asked for better, even though he deserved so much better. All he has ever done is be grateful for what he does have, you most of all, and how he just felt lucky to be your son."

Tears spilled forth from his mother's eyes as Gabriel continued, "It is impossible to not love your son, Himari. He is a strong, handsome young man with a bright future ahead of him, but by far his most attractive quality is his heart. As long as he is willing to give it to me I shall do my utmost to take care of it. A short while ago, when I took note of how my usual affections seemed to have become something more, I began to notice that he had stolen my heart. I am proud of the fact that he cares for me as I do him, and will not act ashamed of it."

Ms. Hyoudou turned towards Gabriel and finished wiping away her tears, "That's all I needed to hear."

The pair continued cooking and exchanging small talk. Issei's mother spoke of her new job and how things were going. Gabriel noted how excitedly she was when she talked about all of the kids she was helping. She also mentioned, with a trace amount of fear Gabriel noted, that she was unsure about the future with the scum. His initial sentencing had gone swiftly as one might expect, but of course, he'd filed for an appeal. It was to the Seraph's great pleasure to inform her that she had friends in the right places and let her know that the scum would not be getting out for a long time.

Gabriel proceeded to give Issei's mother an edited version of some of his work. She, of course, couldn't lie but at the same time until Issei was ready for his mother to know more than she would respect that. She could understand though, the start of that conversation would have to begin with his death, and at Yuuma's hands at that. So instead of a fight to the death with a jilted fiancee, Issei managed to help a young woman who'd been forced into an arranged marriage earn her freedom. Instead of combat training, he had a self-defense course that they were all required to take because as they well knew the world isn't a safe place. Then most recently a more detailed regaling of how Issei had saved the girls, first from an oppressive trade operation and then when the building was ruined. The story of how the building came to be destroyed was a bit of a fib, but it was for Issei.

The best part for Gabriel had been the embarrassing stories that Himari had been willing to share about a younger Issei, "So that's when he came dashing into the kitchen, naked as the day he was born and shouting, 'Freeeeedoooom' it was just the cutest thing."

That was when the three young angels walked in with Issei at the head, "While just hearing the end of that was mortifying, how are you girls doing in here?"

 **1 Hour Earlier- With Vali and Yuuma**

"Well girl's this is it. I know it's not much but we'll go and get you some more things soon. All we have in here right now is that desk and a couple dressers. We were mainly using this room for storage but feel free to make it your own. I'll just head to my room for a bit an let you two get settled in but let me know if you need anything," Issei said as he let the girls in.

The usually shy Vali was the first to remark, "Thank you Issei, this really is more than enough. Honestly, I'd take this over the lavish lifestyle at the Lucifer home any day, and it's much better than being locked in some room."

Yuuma smiled at Vali and threw some of her stuff down, "Oh yeah, a nice little room. I'm not too thrilled about the whole 'having to go to school' thing, but if you're there it won't be too bad."

Issei hadn't missed Yuuma's somewhat flirtatious tone and so he headed out, "Well alright, I'll be in my room."

Quickly he had closed the door and was gone. Yuuma had giggled a bit at how easy it was to fluster the poor boy before setting about getting her things organized. The two girls worked fervently for a while, setting up what few things they had. It wasn't long before they were all finished and sitting against the far wall.

Tilting her head slightly Yuuma peered over at her silver-haired friend, "So, you like Issei too, huh?"

Vali nodded quickly but did not reply prompting Yuuma to continue, "I guess he's your knight in shining armor isn't he?"

Vali blushed slightly but smiled and looked at her, "Yours too, right?"

Yuuma had to stop and consider that for a moment before nodding her head, "Yeah, I guess so. Even after everything that I did, he swept right in and saved me. He's a hell of a guy."

"A little odd to say that about an angel isn't it?" Vali laughed as she asked it, "I've been wondering, is there anything that you'll miss about your old life, as a fallen angel I mean? Sorry if that's rude."

Yuuma just shook her head letting her long untamed midnight locks dance around her, "Not really, I mean Azazel was nice and all, but even still I can't imagine myself missing him, especially if I can stay with Issei."

At that moment a very alien smirk grew on the Spade's face, "What about that leather number you used to wear?"

At first, Yuuma was shocked. The usually meek girl had come out of left field with that one. For a few seconds, she just sat there trying to absorb what her friend had said, followed by outrageous laughter. The Heart was forced to grab her sides as she rolled a bit trying to contain her fit of giggles.

Propping herself up with her right hand and using the left to wipe away a stray tear Yuuma took a breath, "No, I will not miss that god awful piece of string. Do you honestly think I wore that by choice? Did you see any other fallen girls wearing something that disgraceful? No, it was a mark of my... let's say standing within the community."

"Oh," Vali said drawing into herself a bit, "Sorry, I didn't know, you always seemed to wear it with such fierce pride."

The reborn angel wore a sad smile, "Never let 'em see you down kid. No matter what, you always have to be tough. When someone tries to oppress you or put you down, you have to stay strong, being the victim just means they've won."

Vali watched the girl who had risked her own life to secure her freedom. They'd spent a few weeks together. Sure she'd seen it, the sad silence that lived inside the once fallen angel, you'd only see it if you had known it too. Living at home, Vali had learned how to behave as was expected of someone of her station. Still, after having heard this girl's story, she knew that the suffering she'd experienced was only a fraction of the suffering she could have felt. Her parents had been good people, but in a family like hers, there was never truly love, only obligation.

"Hey, what's with the long face kid? Do you think I want to see my little sister sad? We have a new life, in a new home, and are in a race with a Seraph and Devi Princess to win a man's heart. It all sounds pretty exciting to me," Yuuma said resting back with her hands laced together behind her head.

Vali waved her hands in front of her face, "I don't want to compete with you. I owe you too much...wait a second. Did you call me sister?"

The look of panic had disappeared from the young girl's face while her dark-haired friend smiled at her, "Yeah, after everything we've been through it just feels right, ya know. Besides, someone has to look out for you. We can't expect a boy to rush in and save us all the time, can we? Us girls need to look out for each other, and maybe if we're lucky, we can save him some time."

Vali nodded her head, "For sure...big sis."

Yuuma watched the young girl blush and felt like teasing her a bit, "So, how exactly are you going to try and win the heart of our fair Issei?"

"What? Oh me," Vali stumbled over her words as she blushed, "I'm just happy being here with everyone. Issei is a fantastic boy, he is sweet and kind, and of course, he is very handsome, I mean his eyes are just so beautiful, but I think he'd be much happier with a girl like you sis."

Yuuma wasn't going to have her sister quit before even getting started, "Oh really, and it just sounded so romantic."

"What did?" Vali asked with a curious expression while slowly smoothing out her new school skirt.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. The first Red and White Dragon Emperors not fighting each other end up madly in love and riding off into the sunset. Doesn't it just sound beautiful, Vali, Vali, hello?" Yuuma was reduced to waving her hand madly in front of her friends face while the girl just stared off into space with starstruck eyes.

"And then we'd have a nice little home just like this. We'd have two kids, one boy, and one girl, and then we'd fly together at night after watching the sunset," Vali rambled on and on while lost in her own little world.

Yuuma was left giggling to yourself, "That is if you can beat me to him. I mean, I have already been on a date with him and like it or not I know what men like. I don't know if you can keep up."

For the first time ever she saw a fire in her little sister's eyes, "I won't lose sis. We're the Heavenly dragons who can even rival God, I won't lose to anyone."

"Now that's the spirit," Yuuma said with a laugh and slapping her sister on the back, "Just so you know miss golden wings, I won't lose either."

After a brief stare off the girls burst into a fit of giggles. Life had been so fast paced for the two since being freed that neither could really just sit back and enjoy things. The little time they had to actually relax was spent stressing out over Issei. His antics have stressed them both out to no ends.

"Yeah, that big jerk, he just had to go and play hero," Yuuma said with a pout, "And then left us worrying about him. He didn't have to take up for me like that. I'm a big girl, I can handle a few hateful comments from some jerk who wears his halo a bit too high."

Vali could read the self-defense mechanism from a mile away, but honestly, she felt the same in a sense, "Watching him take that punishment was like my own personal torture. He had done so much for us, and yet, when he was in pain I could do nothing. All of my so-called power was useless when he needed someone."

Both girls sat against the wall with tears in their eyes, Yuuma with a stubborn pout and Vali with a frustrated glare at the floor. They sighed as they leaned into the wall and glanced at one another. Yuuma reached out and pulled her sister in to let the girl rest her head on her shoulder. Somewhere in the back of her mind Yuuma had a faint memory of someone doing the same thing for her, but she couldn't place it.

"Don't let him bother you," Yuuma grinned down at her new sister, "Trust me, the best guys are apparently the biggest idiots."

Both girls laughed a bit until a new voice broke into their laughter, "Well geez, and here I thought I was doing alright. Now I find out I'm an idiot. Makes a guy wonder what else he doesn't know about himself."

Both girls blushed but Yuuma hopped up and shouted defensively, "Well if you didn't barge into a girl's room then maybe that kind of thing wouldn't happen."

Sticking a thumb out he gestured to the open door, "It was open."

That only shut her up for a moment though, "Well, then knock or something so we know you're there."

"What, and miss all the smack you're talking about me, I don't think so. I need to know who my real friends are after all," Issei said before striking a dramatic pose and pretending to wipe away a tear, "And here I brought you both into my deck. The pain and betrayal are too much."

Issei had started clutching his chest in mock pain when both girl's deadpanned, "You're right sis, he is an idiot."

Both girls walked by him as he took off down the stairs after them, "Come on, I'm not all that bad."

The teasing kept going back and forth until cheerful voices were heard from the kitchen, "So that's when he came dashing into the kitchen, naked as the day he was born and shouting, 'Freeeeedoooom' it was just the cutest thing."

That was when the three young angels walked in with Issei at the head, "While just hearing the end of that was mortifying, how are you ladies doing in here?"

 **Back With Issei**

When it came to women and being around them, Issei was beginning to find that he didn't know anything. All his time spent around the girls in kendo was spent training and apparently, that hadn't prepared him for this. Even the girls who fawned over him at school didn't interact with him much, just a few comments would send them giggling away.

"Issei," his mother said rather sternly with one hand on her hip, "So, have you got something you want to tell your mother?"

Slightly panicked I looked to Gabriel and she just nodded, "It's okay, she knows. I've already explained the situation."

My mom nodded and I just kept looking back and forth for a minute. In the end, I just sighed as the two girls with me remained quiet. I hadn't intended on mom finding out like this. I mean, I wanted to sit her down and talk to her about it, maybe have Gabriel come in and explain some details but **this** , this was crazy. I wasn't even a part of the discussion.

In the end I just tossed my arms to the sides, "Well, guess there's nothing I can do now except accept things and move on," Issei stretched his arms and unfurled his wings and his halo popped up, "It is nice to be able to stretch my wings out in my own home."

Gabriel just deadpanned while his mother stared at him in shock. Issei quickly caught on that something was up. It couldn't be..but she'd said that…

"Gabriel," the Seraph nodded, "Did you or did you not just tell me that she knew and that you'd explained?"

Gabriel couldn't help but sigh and place a hand on her forehead, "Yes Issei, I told her that we were dating. Not that you were an angel."

Oh crap.

My mother still hadn't moved so I began to wave my hand in front of her, "Mom, hello, are you in there? It's okay mom, just talk to me."

"My baby boy's an angel, my baby boy's an angel, my baby boy's an..." after muttering that line a few times mom finally fell over and fainted.

I carried mom to the couch while Gabriel tended to the food to make sure nothing burnt. I had the girls fetch some towels and things. How many thoughts must have gone through her head in that moment? The thoughts keep flying through my head as she finally begins to stir.

"Issei," she says drowsily, "Oh baby, what happened?"

I see how it is, "You fainted mom, Gabriel thinks you must have been stressing out too much. She said one minute you two were talking and the next you just fell over."

I watched her nod, eagerly accepting her new truth, "Oh that makes so much more sense. Baby, I had this dream that you were an angel. All these wings came out of your back and you had a halo and everything. It was crazy, I mean you are my angel, but a literal one...well you'd have to die to even go to heaven and I can't think about that. My baby boy has to stay right here with me."

"Of course mom," I lied so casually to her that it hurt me.

I hugged her gently and breathed out a sigh. This was just fine, as long as she was happy, that's all that mattered. After everything mom has been through she deserves all the happiness in the world. Even if I can never tell her the truth about me, that'll be just fine.

After returning to the kitchen we all sat down to eat. It took mom a moment to shake off her haze but she finally began her inquisition.

"So Issei, unless I was dreaming it, I hear you have a girlfriend," she teased.

"Well I," I laughed a bit still trying to chill out, "I don't know what to say. It just sort of happened."

Yuuma pouted, "Well I can say that there were a lot of memorable things about our date."

Gabriel's eyebrow twitched but Yuuma just continued, "We went to that little fair, and then saw the live show they set up. You even won me that cute little cell phone strap, I still use it."

Holding up her phone and grinning like mad she snickered. I don't know why she is starting this fight but it wouldn't end well. It was then that my attention got grabbed by the quiet third party.

Vali jumped up, "I want a date too! Issei is dating Gabriel now, and has been on a date with big sis! Why do I get left out?"

Gabriel slammed her fist down on the table causing us all to jump slightly, "No one is dating my boyfriend but me."

A cool wave of power flowed over the room. I couldn't help but smack myself in the forehead. We can't battle it out in front of my mother, this is getting ridiculous. Still, what am I supposed to do between three super-powered females?

That's when my mom broke in, "Well, well now, it seems like we have something of a competition going on here. Now girl's remember that right now Gabriel has Issei's heart and my boy isn't the kind of man to cheat. So, if you want to have a shot with him you'll have to win his heart over."

Both Yuuma and Vali listen carefully while Gabriel just fumes a bit. Tired of seeing my girlfriend teased I walked over and sat down beside her rubbing her head a bit. She looks at me teary-eyed revealing the rarely seen, pouting Gabriel, one of my personal favorites.

"It's alright, you know how I feel about you and no one can change that," I said pulling her into me slightly.

The other two girls just glared while my mom smiled softly, "That girls, is a man who is kind and true. It isn't about the looks, or how much money he makes. No, the only thing that matters is what's in his heart."

Gabriel just sighed happily into my chest and I grinned at my mother, "Thanks mom."

She smiled back and me and shook her head setting her spoon down, "Thank you for growing to be such a wonderful young man."

The night continued much the same way from there on. I found that Gabriel was quite easily teased and could be prompted into being emotional effortlessly. Yuuma, even as an angel, was going to be a handful. She seemed to enjoy teasing the others but at the same time, I could see her honest smile. Maybe a family setting like this is what she really wanted. Vali, our wallflower of the group was an anomaly all in and of herself. She could transition from her shy and proper self into an impassioned fighter quite quickly. It seems like she has found herself right at home with the rest of us.

Eventually, the leftovers were put away and the dishes were done. All and all it had been a nice night if you can ignore freaking my mother out to the point that she passed out. At least I'd had a chance to bond with my new deck and introduce my mother to my girlfriend, that was a small victory in and of itself. It was at the door that Gabriel turned to me and gave me a chaste kiss. Our small audience made their feelings known about it.

Closing the door behind me I looked at my girlfriend who I realized that I actually matched in height now, "Sorry about all that."

The blonde simply shook her head and laughed softly, "Don't be, it was actually very nice. I enjoyed myself immensely. Your mother is also a wonderful woman Issei, I am very pleased that she approved of me."

"Well, that's one hurdle cleared then," I joked, "Now on to the big stuff like introducing her to your brothers and telling her who we are."

Gabriel looked a bit shocked, "You want to introduce her to my brothers?"

Oh crap, she hadn't realized I was joking, "Well, sure, one day. But she'll probably have to know we're angels before then. I mean, I doubt Michael can even leave heaven all that often."

Gabriel seemed to think about that for a moment, "Well, I'm sure something can be arranged. I should be getting back to heaven now. Do try and stay out of trouble, won't you? We're working on peace and I can't have you off killing and turning fallen angels every weekend."

I didn't even have a chance to rebut before she disappeared in a cross of light. Little does she know how desperate I am for a few boring days. Not that I would get them. As it turns out, heaven, hell, and a few other realms had plans for me.

 **A/N: So this chapter wasn't incredibly eventful I'll admit. A funny little few bits and bringing the girls to Issei's house. I also thought it was important to explain Issei's scars. Odds are that if you have scarring that severe your mother will notice it at some point. I think I've decided on the last two girls. I will admit that I have chosen to not use Akeno and leave her with Rias. I have considered still making her half angel half devil. If Kiba can have a holy demonic sword then it could work.**

 **I'm always open to suggestions and things so please keep me posted on your thoughts. Like the first two, my last two girls will be traveling together. Relationships are a big part of my writing so I don't want it to take too long for my group to get together.** **As always please read and review.**

 **Last note. I'm not one to do things like this, but I feel that awareness is a big deal. I often do research before writing my chapters. My comments in this chapter about Spousal abuse, or abuse in the home in general, in Japan is a very real thing. I was shocked to learn that many women in Japan are victims of abuse and yet the crime is often not even treated as a crime at all. It's like some sort of dirty little secret. In my research, many sources stated that it was seen as a sort of private affair. I find this to be an appalling fact and one that should not be allowed to stand. Can any one person do anything, probably not, but now that you know, don't be ignorant it. As I said, I know that this is an odd way to end a chapter, but I want to really get this information out there.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Highschool DXD.**

 **Chapter 14: To Protect What's Mine**

 **RATTLE**

It was the sound of metal falling across metal that woke me. An immense pounding in my head echoed through my body. I feel so weak and nauseous that it makes me want to hurl.

Its surprisingly had to open my eyes. As I do manage to force them slightly open, a dim light seems to be all it takes for my head to explode in anguish once more. It took me several more minutes before I could actually peek around the room. I found anything more than five feet from me was just a blur.

The cold stone beneath my fingers had not been comfortable to rest on. As I tried to raise myself up two things happened at once. The first was an immense dizziness that overwhelmed me. The second was that sound again.

 **RATTLE**

The sound continued as I began to throw up. To many overwhelming stimuli at once had been too much. It's always interesting how much better I feel after throwing up. I felt good enough to actually look around the room a bit and find a wall to lean against. It was as I crawled to it that I realized what kept making that god awful metallic clanging noise.

I am in chains.

My mind started swimming, but this time it was to try and recall what had happened. As hard as I tried, all I seemed to be able to do was intensify my headache. My first reaction was to attempt to cut the chains with my light blade. That was when I discovered that I couldn't summon it. Desperately, I tried to bring out my wings, I couldn't do that either. Somehow my angelic power had been sealed off.

Perhaps my sacred gear still worked, maybe I could…

"Issei, are you awake," called my Heart.

"Yuuma," I almost shouted, "I'm so glad you're okay? Where are we? What happened? Is Vali here too?"

A sharp sniffle shut me up, "You...you don't remember at all, do you?"

"Remember what," I asked slowly.

As my vision cleared a bit more I began to get a clearer view of the room I was in. Whereas before I could only make out splashes of color, now I could make things out. I was chained in a corner of the room. The room itself was actually quite lavish. Dark purple curtains adorned the walls and a cushy rug covered most of the room, just out of my reach of course. In the center of the room was a large canopy bed, colored in purple and black, and chained to it...was Yuuma.

"I think you may have a concussion. That was a nasty blow you took to the head. I'm just glad that you're okay," she replied.

Her tone was weak and it had me worried, "Yuuma, are you okay? What's going on here? What has happened and why can't I remember?"

I could hear her sighing from the bed. Another short whimper followed. Her mind must be racing as well, trying to find an angle to get us out of this mess. Her chains seemed much more restricting than mine, something that made no sense to me, until I noticed her position that is. While she was still clearly dressed, her legs were spread wide and arms chained down.

My anger boiled inside me, "Yuuma," my voice was clearly hostile now, "What have they done to you?"

Her face turned towards me, it was probably all she could move, and I saw a sad smile, "Nothing yet. We've only been in this room for a few hours."

"I won't let them touch you! I swear to you that I will not let your purity be robbed from you again! I WON'T LET YOU FALL," Nothing but rage flowed through me towards our unknown assailants.

"It's okay," she spoke softly, and for a moment it muted my feelings, "No matter what they do to me, I won't fall. I don't love any of them and I won't let them destroy my life now. Nothing short of death will take me from your side. I won't fall this time."

The solemn determination in her eyes gave me chills. She had resigned herself to her fate. Whoever they were, they intended to make her relive her worst nightmare. As my anger waned a bit I was left to wonder what I could do.

"Hey Issei," Yuuma called once more, but her voice was softer now.

"Yeah," I breathed out the word in my frustration.

"Can I," she hiccuped as her tears flowed, "Can I ask you a question?"

I began to crawl the few feet my chains would allow me towards her, "Anything."

I could tell by the look in her eyes how desperate she was, even in this poor lighting, "Once they're d-done with me... You'll still need me, right? Y-you'll still w-want me, right?"

I wanted to make her a thousand brave promises. To tell her that I'd let no man touch her. That I would protect her from anything. All I wanted was to keep her safe and promise that I'd always be there for her. But this situation humbled me.

"Yes," was my sad reply, "No matter how they may try and use you. Regardless of what happens, I will keep you at my side. Nothing they could ever do would change the way I feel about you. Even if no other angel wanted to even look at you, I would stay with you."

Her reply was simple, "Thank you."

Now it was my turn to get pissed, "That does not mean I'm going to take this sitting down. I will rage, and I will tear this building to the ground before I willingly allow them to touch you. I swear whoever did this to us will suffer for it."

"Don't say that," she replied quickly, "You don't know what happened, you don't understand."

That was enough to confuse me thoroughly, "What?! Why would you ask me to spare whoever did this to us?"

"Because," Yuuma looked at me tearfully, "It was Vali."

That one name sent me to my knees. My mind flew to the last member of my group that wasn't here. Vali? How could it be? How could she have betrayed me like this? I can't understand and I couldn't remember. What in heaven happened during my memory lapse?

"Yuuma, I really think you need to tell me what happened now," my voice was stern now, commanding.

"Right," she could barely nod, "What is the last thing you remember?"

I had to think for a second, "We were supposed to come to hell, right? After I had that meeting with Michael, he and I decided that we needed to speak with the Four Lords of Hell. Michael felt it imperative that they know not only had I converted the last living heir of the House of Lucifer, but also the actions of Vali's grandfather."

My Heart nodded, "Anything else?"

I pondered for a moment, "I...remember a train but," I had to clutch my head due to the pain, "Anything more is too painful."

The bound maiden of purity attempted to nod once more, "Then let me fill in the blanks."

 **Several Hours Earlier**

"So, do you remember everything you're supposed to do," Gabriel asked.

I smirked at her, "Yes Gabriel, for the twelfth time. I know I'm going to hell but it's not like I haven't been their before. Besides, I won't even have to fight this time. I'm just going their for a meeting."

 _Why do those feel like famous last words?_

She pouted at me, "I _am_ allowed to worry you know. Not only are you taking a trip to hell of all places, but you are doing so with two of the three women who consider themselves my romantic rivals. The third of which is undoubtedly awaiting you in hell. Not to mention Serafall, I'm sure once she hears of this she'll be all over you."

I audibly gulped as I thought about being glomped on by the only female Lord of Hell. If the woman was anywhere near as powerful as Gabriel then I wasn't sure there would be much I could do about it. Still, I wasn't worried and I knew my beautiful girlfriend was just freaking out a bit.

"Hey," I said softly, "No matter what happens, I'm yours. Got it?"

She nodded, a light blush decorating her cheeks, "Just come back soon, okay? I have a bad feeling about this. If that man is as awful as young Vali has said, then I worry he will not simply take this lying down."

 **CHOOO**

A sharp whistle came, warning me the train was about to leave, so I gave her a small kiss and then stepped back into the waiting doorway of the train, "No worries, I've got all the Lords of Hell there and I'm certain they'd help if we needed it. What could possibly go wrong?"

 _Yep, dead man walking._

As the train took off, I waved goodbye. I kept my eyes on her until I couldn't see the slightest glimpse of her. It wasn't till I looked around that I noticed the two light glares I was receiving from my Heart and Spade.

"Jealousy isn't very flattering on angels girls," I teased them playfully.

Vali just humphed and plopped down into the plush seat while Yuuma leered at me, "Doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces. We are fragile maidens after all. Do you take our devotion so lightly?"

 _Fragile Maidens? Uhhh, what now?_

I should know better than to verbally spar with this woman. She had way too much experience. Not to mention the fact that she doesn't embarrass nearly as easily as I do.

"Okay, okay, my bad," I relented.

"Good," Yuuma's face became cheerful in an instant, "Now that that's settled, you can repay us for the heartache you've caused."

I wasn't the only one blushing as Vali seemed equally confused, "Okay, but...repay you how?"

A devious smirk graced her lips, "How about you take turns laying your head in our laps? Then we can spoil you a bit and feel better."

I immediately made an 'X' shape with my arms, "That's a no go. That's a special thing I do only with Gabriel. Please understand."

"Mooooh," Yuuma pouted, but from the look on Vali's face, I'm not sure if she could've handled it, "Fine, then at least let us rest our head on your shoulders. It's supposed to be a long train ride."

I realized that this was probably the least I could get away with, "Fair enough."

As I sat, Yuuma was almost instantly at my side, wrapping herself around one of my arms. She took full advantage of the situation and positioned my arm between her breast and laid into me. In the past few weeks since the incident at my home in Japan with my mother, it had become clear that she would be very physically open about her affections. She seemed to know exactly where that line to not cross was and would brush right up against it as best she could without going over.

Vali, my ever shy Spade, took a different approach. While possessing equally formidable features as her sworn sister, she used none of them against me. Instead, she slowly edged closer to me on the seat, almost jumping at the first bit of contact. With a practiced grace, she rested her head against me with our bodies touching gently. Her innocence was such a sharp contrast to Yuuma's that it was hard to not take notice.

The rest of the ride was quiet as the two milked the moment for all it was worth. It is interesting to consider how far we three have come in less than a month. Yuuma, my Heart, my plotting schemer, has become a constant support and pillar for me to rely on. Vali, my Spade, my draconic other half, through her grace and subtle charms give me relief in the most stressful of times. I feel that with the two of them I will never fall.

While my angel of purity has certainly changed since she was first born, I wouldn't have her any other way. Somewhere between her jokes and flirtation lies the purest heart I've ever known. Her pure battle power isn't as high as say mine or Vali's, but her strength is nothing to scoff at either. The woman has a keen ability to read people and predict movements in battle. She's the first person I've ever seen give Griselda a run for her money, even besting her on occasion.

Then, of course, there is my elegant white dragon who has lost so much. Her resilient nature, despite a dark past which she rarely speaks of, is inspiring. In training, she never yields and fights with the spirit of the dragon sealed within her sacred gear. She wields a frightening amount of magical power and considering that she can drain power from her opponent, she is a terrifying adversary.

My sincere hope is that the Four Lords of Hell will see fit to imprison her grandfather. Since he killed her parents, I'm not sure that will happen. He is the last of a great line considering Vali has rejoined the angels. I'm not an expert, but by the display of importance made at Rias' engagement party, I can see how important the pillar families are. Regardless of the outcome, we still have to go and declare Vali's freedom from the man once and for all.

The hum of the train. The gentle breathing of the girls who are resting on me. All of it soothed me and began to lull me to sleep.

 **Yuuma POV**

When Issei began snickering I let out a silent giggle. His head had lulled over towards mine and I could feel his hair tickling my cheek. We really had been putting the poor boy through the ringer lately.

Even though we certainly had better things to do then fill his life with romantic turmoil, the boy needed to take a break sometimes. He trained so consistently, and vigorously, that I had Vali got worried. It shouldn't really surprise anyone though. After all the fighting the dragon user has done since his rebirth I'm sure he is paranoid about battles around every corner. That's why I've taken it upon myself to help him.

Truthfully, for me to get better I need to know my teammates. I am best with support and recently I've been studying forgotten magic. So bonding with Issei and Vali can really be considered dual purpose for me.

On the other side of my unrequited love, Vali is snoring peacefully. I can't believe how quickly she's taken with Issei. I honestly didn't believe that she would bond with him so quickly. With as squeamish as the girl had been when I first met her, to be resting against a man so comfortably is amazing progress.

I had almost drifted back to sleep myself when I began to take notice that we were slowing down. Considering how much time had passed we must have still been a half an hour shy of our destination, maybe more. Vali began to stir as well when the train finally jerked to a stop. I couldn't deny the bad feeling that I was getting from this.

Standing up, I took a slightly defensive position. It was then that a magic circle I didn't recognize appeared on the floor. A well dressed, silver-haired man, along with a few men in masks, now stood at the opposing end of the train car.

"Who are you," I asked calmly.

The aged man stepped forward and gave a small bow, "Greetings Yuuma Amano, I am Rizevim Lucifer. I have come to fetch the three of you."

I glared into the man's hazel eyes as he played with his beard. His aura felt wrong, and at the same time bottomless. He wore a similar attire to the current Maou Lucifer and stood arrogantly.

I cursed the fact that Issei was still asleep as Vali took a very nervous position behind me, "Issei, wake up! I could really use your help right now!"

Issei began to stir at the sound of my voice when the Lucifer patriarch spoke up, "Oh, don't wake the dear boy. Valentine! I command you to help your friend back to sleep."

 _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"Vali isn't your pawn anymore! She is free from you! You can't command her ever again, right Vali," I spat at the man.

Turning, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Vali had raised her leg and brought it down over the back of Issei's head. The ax kick had knocked him out cold.

"Vali! What the hell?! You don't have to listen to him," I both yelled and pleaded until I noticed how hollow her eyes were, "Vali?"

She didn't respond. The life had left her body as she simply stood there as a puppet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Completely forgetting the enemy in front of me I grabbed her hands in my own.

"Vali, it's me, it's Yuuma. Come on, look at me, don't you recognize me. Please, Vali, don't do this," I begged as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Your words will not reach her dear girl. I have trained her for years, she is under my complete control. How do you think the fallen were able to take custody of her so easily?" he taunted me, "Now you my dear have some people who'd very much like to see you again. You wouldn't believe how excited they were to learn you had somehow regained your purity. They'd love the chance to take it from you again."

Whipping around to face him I growled at the man, "You bastard!"

"Such language, not at all befitting of an angel," he snickered, "Valentine! Restrain the girl."

 **Present Time- Issei POV**

"That's the last thing I remember before I woke up here. Vali she...she can't control herself. I think whatever they have us chained up with is restraining my light abilities. I'm not honestly sure how long we've been here but it's hard to track time. All I know is that I wouldn't count on the cavalry coming to our rescue any time soon," Yuuma explained with her eyes still focused on me.

Finally having the presence of mind to think I realized that I couldn't use my light powers either. Fruitless though it may be, I began to yank and tug on the chains. Nothing about this room seems new, as if this bedroom/dungeon has been this way for quite some time.

 _ **"You forgetting about somebody partner?"**_

 __"Ddraig!" I was so excited I shouted out loud.

 _ **"Yes, but I suggest you keep quiet. Let us not allow the enemy to know that you can still use my abilities."**_

 __ _'_ Yeah, you're right. Let's do this Ddraig!'

 _ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**_

The chains that felt old held fast never the less. The power of five boosts didn't even seem to really strain it.

"Issei, what's going on?" Yuuma called out.

I looked back, "I don't know, the chains won't break. I'll just have to boost more."

 _ **"Give it up partner. It won't work. Those are enchanted chains and they have sapped your holy power. You are boosting from your human strength. It would take more boosts than your body could handle to destroy those."**_

 __I didn't have a chance to argue when the doors opened. A man with flowing silver locks stepped through that I didn't recognize. Looking to Yuuma, I could see her glaring at the man.

"Oh, so the mighty hero is awake this time," mocked the man, "Too bad that you are out of commission."

"Take these chains off and we'll see just how cocky you are then," my words sounded more like growls at this point.

The man just laughed, "As fun as that sounds I must decline. You see we have business to attend to. I had fixed it so that you could watch the show as our sweet angel here is defiled and falls once more, sadly different arrangements had to be made. They want to watch her wings change as she falls so I had to prepare different accommodations. Don't worry though, they aren't too far. I'm sure you'll still be able to hear her scream for her, begging for her valiant hero to save her once more."

Never in my life had I been so angry as I lunged at the man, only to be held in place by the chains, "I swear, once I get out of this I'll come for you."

The silver-haired man simply waved it off, "Yes, yes, idle threats. I must thank you for returning my granddaughter. Such a willful child. Perhaps she will be of more use now that she is an actual angel. Otherwise, I'll just dispose of her again I suppose."

"Rahhhhhh," I screamed at the top of my lungs, tugging so hard on the chains that I thought my wrists and shoulders would come out of socket, "It's you! Son of Lucifer! I'll kill you, I swear it!"

"Oh my, such vulgarity from an angel. Be careful not to fall my boy. Ah well, enough chit-chat, take her away," he waved as he turned to leave.

Several devils came into the room as Rizevim left. One of them held a very familiar collar. I was helpless to watch as Yuuma thrashed about on the bed as much as she was able. Never the less, given her bindings, it took little work to secure her.

Her screams echoed my own as they dragged her from the room.

"Issei!"

"Yuuma!"

 _ **"Enough partner, this isn't helping. I think we may be able to generate just enough power to flee this place by destroying the wall instead of the chains. Once we do that you'll be weak though and we will have to run."**_

 __'Run, we can't run Ddraig. Not without Yuuma and Vali, you can't mean that.'

 _ **"I do, and still you must go. They will take your Heart, they will violate her and likely do unspeakable things to her. We must even face the reality that if she refuses to fall they will either take her or kill her. Not to mention whatever has been done to the white one. That doesn't change what we must do."**_

 __The very suggestion was setting my heart on fire, 'I don't know what's gotten into you Ddraig but we aren't leaving them. What happened to the legendary heavenly dragon? When did you start acting so weak?'

 _ **"You can't goad me partner. We both know I'm not the weak one here, it's you. You have spent so much time training your angelic powers and playing house that you've neglected your sacred gear training. Now your mate will pay for it. You are too weak to save her. Too weak to help anyone."**_

 __"Shut up!" I bellowed now.

"Issei!" my Heart called out to me but I could not see her.

"I won't do it," I cried out, engaging my Boosted Gear, "I won't leave her! She's coming with me! I'll never see her hurt again. Yes, I was too weak to protect them, and yes, that's why we're here, but I swear to you Ddraig...I'LL NEVER LET THEM DIE!"

 _ **"That's it partner, you did it!"**_

 _ **BALANCE BREAKER!**_

 _ **BOOSTED GEAR DRAGON'S MIGHT**_

As I continued to shout, I noticed it turned into a roar as I unlocked my balance breaker. The power that rippled through me was incredible. My _**BOOST**_ has nothing on this.

 _ **"I knew you were close partner, I'm just glad that my gamble worked. Now, we don't have a lot of time. Grab the girl and let's go find the other one."**_

'Right,' I agreed.

I snapped the chains like brittle twigs and took off down the hall, my angelic might restored once more. The sound of her screams brought me to a nearly identical room as they bound her. One of them was attempting to lick her. He was so preoccupied that the man didn't hear the dying gasps of its companions. The vile worm finally took notice of me as my hand wrapped around his throat.

Lifting off of the ground with one hand he squirmed in the air. Short grasps escaped from his throat as I squeezed. His eyes bulged slightly but I only tightened my grip.

Something boiled up inside of me, I felt angry, possessive, furious, "Lowest of the low. A vile creature such as you deserves not even a name! You dare lay your hands on _my_ Heart?! **YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!** "

Pumping light energy into my hand, empowered by my dragon's might, the devil disintegrated. My breath left me slightly ragged for a moment as I turned my head. Finally, my eyes locked onto my Heart's, as hers were with mine.

Walking over to Yuuma, who still seemed in awe and tears, I quickly snapped off her chains and lifted her into my arms. That seemed to snap her out of it as she curled into my chest. She whimpered softly as her hair draped over her face. She'd had to be so brave because I lacked power.

"Issei," she cried softly.

I dug my head into her raven locks and inhaled softly, "It's okay, I'm here. No one will ever touch you like that, not while I'm around."

Her head nodded against my chest, her silent show of faith in me.

My neck snapped to the door when I heard voices and saw the nob turn, "Yeah, I heard the guys who did her last time never got over it."

"You think it'll be different from when the bitch was one of us?"

"Who knows, I can't wait to find...out..." the words seemed to leave them all as they opened the door and saw me.

As an overly showy gesture I cracked my knuckles and released my angel wings, "I may not be the angel you were expecting, but I'll play. So, which of you wants to be my _bitch_ first?"

The trio didn't even have the chance to scream as I blasted them with a wave of light. The impressive thing was that the attack was a simple wave of my hand.

'Ddraig, what's with this insane power?'

 _ **"Your exposure to that orb in Seventh Heaven seems to have allowed you to grow in an odd way. This balance breaker gives you temporary control over my full power. You must hurry, your body can't handle this for long as it hasn't been trained to use it."**_

 __I could tell he was right. It felt like the sheer power was trying to escape from every pore of my body. If I held this form too long it would destroy me.

Ever since the girls had become my Heart and Spade respectively I've been connected to them. I don't really know how to put it into words, but I could tell where Vali was. I could also tell that she was afraid. And that...that made me angry.

I turned briefly to Yuuma, "Can you keep up?"

She nodded, "I've got my powers back now, I'll be fine."

As I stepped out of the room I came to one instant conclusion. This place has too many halls and doors and I am in no mood for the delay. The direction my Spade is in pulled at me. Her emotions flooded me and I had had enough.

"Screw it," I sighed and charged straight towards her...through the walls.

I'll say this, the two bathrooms, library, eight bedrooms, and kitchen that I plowed my path by running straight through the building itself, were quite elegant. I'm no interior designer, but this place was nice. I say _was_ because the entire floor is now structurally unstable.

Looking around, I found us in a far more empty chamber then the one that I woke up in. A lone devil in a mask sat in a chair, seemingly to in shock of everything he'd just witnessed to move. Yuuma didn't give him a chance to recover as she hurled a light spear into the devil's chest.

Vali wasn't hard to find as she hung suspended in the air. I honestly felt a bit bad as I gazed at her. She simply looked so beautiful, suspended in the air like some kind of doll. In the end, what really moved my heart was the sorrowful expression on her face. Her emotions were screaming into my heart now, she felt alone, lost, and afraid.

I summoned my angel wings forth again and let my aura fill the room. In my balance breaker state, I could feel it bursting to new heights. It actually eased the tremendous pressure on my body to pump out so much aura. In no time at all the spell holding her there had collapsed. She had only just begun to fall when I caught her in my arms, carrying her bridal style just as I had for Yuuma.

Her eyes fluttered open, her voice hoarse and soft, "I-Isseiii?"

"It's alright, we're getting out of here," I said softly.

Again, I waved my hand and a wave of energy destroyed the outer wall. With as much aura as I was putting out and the damage I'd already done the entire building started to shake. I still didn't let up on my aura because it was reducing the strain to my body. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could stop without releasing my balance breaker at this point. And I was scared that if I did what kind of shape that I'd be in.

As we flew out the hole and an entire side of the building collapsed. The old gothic style architecture seemed to fit the collapsed side quite well. All seemed well until a horde of devils came flying out of the castle. I could have flown away faster but Yuuma couldn't.

As they gained on us I noticed someone in front of us, several someones actually. The first person I recognized shouldn't have surprised me at all, standing there in her magical girl outfit. The crimson-haired devil to her right told me the four main people I was looking at. I was able to reach them before the devils pursuing us got too close.

"You're running a bit late Issei," joked the crimson devil king.

"Sorry about that, ran into some train problems. You know how it is," I quipped.

Gently, I sat down Vali beside Yuuma who supported her, "Wait here."

The pressure of my own power had started to build. It felt as if my bones were being ground to dust by the weight of it. Expanding my wings once more I walked to the edge of the cliff that we all stood on and braced my arms outward towards the incoming masses. Gathering all the energy I could, I lashed out.

By no means was it some kind of special technique or move. I simply called upon all the power that was built up inside me and focused it into light energy. Pure light erupted from my wings and shot forth. The entire horde of devils was instantly wiped out and burned to ash as the holy light struck them. Screams of pain and agony filled the area as we watched them perish.

As the energy left me I allowed my balance breaker to release and felt dead tired. All the pain that I'd been feeling truly set in and I collapsed. In the end, all I could really do is laugh. How odd is it to be incapacitated by your own power? I guess I really am pathetic.

'This is a sad day for the red dragon emperor, eh Ddraig?'

 _ **"Trust me partner, no one saw this coming. My typical balance breaker comes in the form of an armor. I get the feeling that your unusual growth is far from over."**_

 __'Heh, guess we'll see.'

Suddenly, a pint-sized magic girl appeared above me, "Well now, see something you like?"

As the tiny Maou playfully raised the edges of her skirt, revealing her skimpy underwear, I found that I couldn't even turn my head. Considering this new level of teasing I guess she found out.

I couldn't help but sigh, "I'm guessing you heard about Gabriel and me, huh?"

"No," she sounded completely clueless, "What about you and my rival?"

"N-Nothing," I stammered nervously.

A mischievous look crossed her face, "Oh? An angel wouldn't lie, would they? I mean, as a devil, I'd have to do something about that. Especially if they're a fan of mine."

"Yuuma, Vali, a little help please," I begged.

Sirzechs was the one who ended up coming to my rescue, "You're fun will have to wait Serafall. We need to get them to a hospital and get them debriefed. Our fears about Rizevim being a part of the Chaos Brigade seem to be true. Although he hasn't seemed to have aligned himself with the Old Devil Faction. Your girlfriend is quite worried about you Issei."

The wicked grin coming from the man told me he knew everything.

Serafall, however, was very curious, "Oh, who's the new girl huh? I haven't had a chance to break those soft wings of yours in. One of you two perhaps?"

The dangerously suspicious look that Leviathan was giving my Heart and Spade made them shake their heads rapidly.

 _Traitors._

"Hmm, who could it be? Oh, it must be our little Ria then!"

It was Lucifer's turn to dismiss that idea, "Not her."

As the group flew away, me being supported by Yuuma and Vali, the magical girl stood and pondered for a moment longer, "It couldn't be."

The red maned devil chuckled, "Seems she's figured out your secret Issei."

I couldn't help but pout a bit, "And here I thought we were friends."

"You bring him back here," shouted the angry Maou, "He's my fan!"

Sirzechs smirked at me, "I could leave you with her."

"We're cool," I quickly forgave the man who was helping me make a quick getaway.

Even he though couldn't prevent me from having a large screen TV rolled into my hospital room and all six seasons of Magical Girl Levia streamed for me. Of course, this was the special edition with Lady Leviathan's special commentary too.

 _I really am in hell._

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Now why exactly did I have to leave Valentine behind, we just retrieved her," seethed the old Lucifer.

A man with ebony wings shook his head, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I purchased the girl, what I do with her, and where I leave her, is no longer of your concern. Just be glad I pulled you out of there."

Rizevim scoffed, "Please, as if that child could touch me."

Angry eyes flashed at the arrogant devil, "You think you could match the full might of Ddraig? You are a fool. The boy has somehow unlocked the dragon's full power. He is starting to become a thorn in my side. Both of those girls belong to me and I will have them, but first, I will have his head on my wall. It will look handsome beside that wretched Azazel's decapitated face."

The devil laughed a bit, "Yes, I agree. If only the descendants of the original Maou were as powerful as their ancestors then they might not be so useless."

"Oh," the fallen one spoke with glib, "You think you match the power of your ancestor do you, the original Lucifer?"

The sound of grinding teeth came from the descendant of the first to fall, "Watch your tone with me. We are only working together to put things right. One day, you and I shall be on opposite sides of the battlefield once more."

The fallen angel chuckled as his holy power crackled in his hand, "Nothing would please me more."

 **A/N: I'm baaaack! Hey guys, long time no see. I know, you've waited a long time for this chapter. Hopefully, it lived up to your expectations. The story is moving along again and we're finally meeting some of the bad guys. A lot of new mysteries are begging to be solved. Issei has a new power and has another boost on the way.**

 **Oh, and just in case people are curious why the chains didn't stop Issei from using his sacred gear, I'll explain. I find it unreasonable to think that they could stop any and all forms of power. I mean, magic, devil power, light power, and sacred gears are all different. Since it was a devil castle I thought that chains that restrained angels made since though, so that's why it only canceled their angelic abilities.**

 **Truthfully, I had to step back and reevaluate my story a bit. The story that originally inspired me to write this started using some ideas that I had planned for the future of my story. It was very frustrating. I had to re-imagine a lot for Issei. Honestly, his original Balance Breaker was crazy similar to the one in Jack of Hearts, if you've read that. Also, I had a plan for the Excalibur shards, since my Issei has always been a bit of a swordsman. Then the Issei in JoH got an Excalibur. I hate the thought of being accused of plagiarism so I had to think about what I was doing. I hope you like what I came up with. Most of you on here who write can probably understand why I had to take a break from the story now. Still, I'm glad to be back to it and for you guys to still be reading it.**


End file.
